Turn Around
by AngelAnita
Summary: [COMPLETE] Just when Sesshomaru and Rin are getting close to one another, she gets kidnapped by Naraku. Why? Strange coloured flowers, dream worlds, and friends getting turned against one another are SOME of the catastrophes that happen! [SR][IK] [MS]
1. Chpt 1: Pain and Pleasure

**Turn Around  
SessRin, InuKag, SanMir, Shippo.**

**FULL SUMMARY:**

Sesshomaru was cold, and hated all pathetic ningens. He gave no resistance to any; and had slain more than he could ever count. There was only one exception, and he name was Rin. Rin...she was happy, excited, and loved picking flowers in the fields...Simple things made her smile. She was different.

Rin was a sweetheart. Everyone she ever met loved her, just from her nature towards people and life in general. Although she's turning 18, she still acted just like a little child; but everyone was okay with that.

She had liked Lord Sesshomaru the minute she met him, mostly because he saved her life, and showed an un-said caring about her. No one ever had. She'd lost her parents a long time ago, and didn't really know how to fend for herself.

Could Rin ever make the cold, withdrawn, Lord of the Western Lands like her, maybe even love her, one day? If the task was impossible, you could count on Rin to try and prove the theory wrong!

And so, the story begins.

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY:**

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigato - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doshite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human**

**OKAY let the reading commence! Enjoy!**

------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Pain and Pleasure**

**Somewhere in the deep forest...**

It was dark, and foggy, and he wandered mindlessly through the forest, his useless slave Jaken and his dragon Ah-Un following slowly behind.

Sesshomaru smelt and heard the noise in the forest, but not until it was too late. He felt the blow through his back, and dropped his head down to see the blade go straight through his armored body. Naraku laughed, and before Sesshomaru could get up and attempt to defend himself, he felt an inky blackness settle over his body...

Rin was close behind. She smiled to herself.

_This Rin will be 18 tomorrow...She's so excited! Perhaps Lord Sesshomaru and a few guests can have a ball to celebrate at the palace. Rin misses Kagome, Inu Yasha, and all the others back at the ningen village. They are all so wonderful, and Rin hasn't seen them in a long while. Rin feels guilty, because she knows the children are missing her, especially Sara._ (the littlest one of Kagome's, who is only 3 years old.)

Lately, Rin had been too busy learning how to wield a sword, with the help of Sesshomaru, so she hadn't had time to see them.

Rin slowly began to think about how nice Lord Sesshomaru had been treating her lately. Ever since she first met him, he had slowly come to like her more and more, although he wouldn't admit it. She didn't know how great his liking for her was, so she assumed he was something close to a friend, and she could trust him. Rin sighed. She remembered the day when she first met him, and how he reacted to her...

**10 years ago...**

Sesshomaru was walking through the dense forest when he could smell wolf demons and a strong scent of blood. He could tell from his distance that it was a human's, and was going to ignore it.

He continued walking, but then abruptly stopped, making Jaken behind him collide into the back of his leg. Jaken got down on his knees immediately and apologized, before asking why his Master had stopped. Sesshomaru sighed. All he managed to do was give Jaken a look of warning to be quiet.

Sesshomaru found himself giving into temptation, and slowly made his way to where the human blood was coming from. It wasn't like he had anything else to do now anyway, except torture his lowly half-brother, which he hadn't planned on doing until later that day. Perhaps I should see if I can go and see if I can entertain myself for a few minutes.

Sesshomaru slowly made his way through the dense bush, and saw a little human girl cowering in the middle of a circle of hungry-looking wolves. He didn't know why, but his chest contracted, and in his heart he felt something...pity? It wasn't pity...since when do demons feel pity? Especially for a lousy ningen being? He didn't know what the feeling was, and didn't care to find out. All he was looking for was a good time, or so he told himself, for now.

It was obvious the wolves had already attacked her, because the scent of blood was almost over-powering. In one easy stroke of his poison claws, before he managed to think his actions over rationally, Sesshomaru wiped out the majority of the wolves, and the rest ran away, before he killed them, too.

He hadn't seen a human being look so pathetic in his entire life. She was bleeding, and it was obvious she was going to die. Her eyes were open, but they were glazed, and he could smell her soul leaving her body. He decided he only had one way of saving her, and that was using his Tenseiga. He'd never used it before, and what was the harm? He might as well, it wasn't like he had anything to lose, or that he would use it ever again anyway.

Slowly, he took the sword out of its sheath, and waved it over her slowly deteriorating body. Her wounds instantly closed up, and a minute later she rose agonizingly to her feet. The little and confused Rin stared up into his back as he quickly walked away. Without saying a word, she followed him into the brush. She silently wondered if he would have left her there alone if she hadn't have followed, and decided to push that thought out of her mind. Sensing her presence, Sesshomaru turned around and said,

"What do you want, ningen? I saved your life. You should be grateful, express your thanks to me, and leave before I change my mind."

"Youkai, you have saved this Rin's life, and to that this Rin owes you my service. Rin shall follow you, and be of help whenever you should need it."

All the while Rin said this, she stared into his golden shimmering eyes.

Sesshomaru was rather surprised that she didn't fear him, or so it seemed. He couldn't smell fear from her scent.

"Do you not fear me, ningen? Have you not heard of tales where I have slaughtered hundreds of your kind at once without mercry?

Why do you not fear me?"

"Because you saved this Rin's life." She giggeled, and when he looked at her, she was bearing a big, warm, partially tooth-less smile.

"So, little one, does it look like I need your help? Do I look weak to you, that of needing service from a child that probably couldn't even pick up a sword, not mention wield one?"

"This Rin doesn't know how to use a sword, but could learn quickly, and would only like to please you, Master."

He cringed internally when she called him Master. Sesshomaru silently marvelled at her intelligence for only a child around 8. Perhaps she could humor me. Why not let the little brat come? If she proves to be a bother, I could just kill her or bring her back here... He kept his eyes cold and emotionless.

"If you truly desire to come, you can follow me. Keep your mouth shut, and if any harm is to come to you, I have no obligation to save your pitiful life."

He didn't wait for her answer. He started to walk in the direction he was originally going, and could hear her silent footsteps behind him.

Rin smiled at his words. She liked him, he was different, although she had never met a demon before. The only one she could vaguely remember was one by the name of Naraku, and he had slain their whole village, her family included. She was lucky enough to be running around the mountainside at the time, rolling around in the grass and playing in the nice-smelling flowers in the rich, green fields.

Rin said nothing at his comment, and followed behind him, calling him Master whenever he spoke to her. Soon, he got sick of this, and setteled on Lord Sesshomaru.

This was how Rin met him.

And since that day, she'd never regretted following him on his journey...

**Back to the present...**

Rin walked through the forest only to hear Jaken scream in a girly voice and stare up at Rin with eyes as big as saucers. Rin could smell the scent of blood from over 15 feet away, and her sense of smell wasn't good in the least.

She quickly ran over to her Lord without a hesitation. She heard an evil laugh, and looked up from the body laying on the ground. There he stood, in all his glory, the "Great" Naraku. He laughed his cold laugh, and whispered in his deep voice,

"He will die a slow death in agony, but it is what he deserves."

"Iieeee!!!!!"

Rin screamed, and ran at him with her sword that Sesshomaru had given her a little while ago, for her training. She slashed through him, the stupid weak puppet, and ran back to him on the ground. She cried a river of tears, and they wouldn't stop flowing.

"Doshite?"

She wispered out loud, and slowly attempted to drag his body over to the stunned and frozen-in-place Jaken, who was standing rigidly beside Ah-Un. The two-headed dragon, sensing her need to bring Sesshomaru back to the palace, picked him up in its mouth, with great difficulty, and slung him on its back. At this, Rin heard Sesshomaru groan in protest.

"Hold on, Lord Sesshomaru, just hold on. This Rin will save you..."

------------------------------------

When Sesshomaru finally woke from his "sleep," he felt horrid. He was in great pain, although he showed that to no one. The second he opened his eyes, he saw light brown shiny ones looking into his face. Those eyes looked as though they had been shedding tears, and knew they did, because he could smell the salt eminating from her body.

Rin smiled as he looked at her with a cold stare. She couldn't help it. She giggeled, and not to her surprise, Sesshomaru said to her,

"Go away. I don't need your help."

Her laughter stopped, although the smile remained.

"Don't be foolish. Of course you need this Rin's help! Look at your wound. You've lost a lot of blood. This Rin cleaned your wounds while you slept, and bandaged them. You didn't even thank this Rin, although she wouldn't expect it from you. Besides, these wounds are serious, despite how tough you try to act, and you will take a very long time to recover, even for a youkai."

He was surprised that she knew so much about youkai's and their rapid healing, and angry that she was ordering him around.

Sesshomaru grunted, and said something along the lines of "a stupid ningen", and once again closed his eyes, praying for the blessed sleep that would make him feel no pain. At this point, he couldn't care about one stupid order. He could yell at her for it later. Rin's tears began to fall again. He knew it because he could smell her sadness and the saltwater coming from her eyes. He cracked one eye open and asked why she would act so weak.

"He said you were going to die. This Rin was so scared, this Rin didn't want to be left alone again..."

Rin whimpered, and tried to stop the tears from falling off her pale cheeks. She looked like a crying angel, and the early morning sunlight falling over her body just maked her look more innocent and lovley. It took some effort for him to not smile at her during that moment, and it shocked him to be having thoughts like that.

"I will not die. I am not weak. I don't know what Naraku was saying, thinking he could kill me with a blow like that."

Rin, looking extremely relived, couldn't help but let out a huge sigh of relief. Then, out of instinct, she came closer to the bed and began to take off his bandages.

"What are you doing?!" Sesshomaru cried out.

_She can't touch me like this! She's just a human! Why is she being so posessive all of a sudden? Why does she act as though she cares?_

As if to read his thoughts, she told him,

"This Rin cares about you, and this Rin can see that your bandages are soaked with blood. The bandages will get blood-soaked, and soon the blood will harden. After an hour, at most, it will feel like you are sleeping on bricks. Besides, I need to avoid you getting an infection, because you are in a very vulnerable state right now, like it or not."

Sesshomaru could only grunt at this comment, and allow her to take off the bandages. He admitted to himself in his mind, she was right, but would never say that out loud. Rin smiled.

Last night, when she had taken off the bandages, she couldn't see him very well in the faded moonlight, and had to try very hard to not smile now. He looked gorgeous. His body was so muscular, especially his chest.

Slowly, without thinking, she ran her hands over his chest and internally smiled at the way his muscles involuntaraily flexed at her movements. She leaned down, and traced her fingers over his dried-blood wound. She felt him shiver a little, and then instantly stopped.

_Kami...what is this Rin doing?! Oh kami, Rin is going to get yelled at! This Rin doesn't want him to be mad!_

Sesshomaru was just as perplexed as she was, and had thoughts of his own.

_Why am I feeling like this? This feels so...good! I never thought I would think that about a pathetic ningen! This has to stop, before things get out of hand!_

As if hearing his thoughts once again, her hands stopped their enticing tracing of his broad and muscular chest. Instead, Rin ran out of the room quickly, her face as flushed as a wild red rose colour before he could begin to ask questions, or see her reaction.

"This Rin will get some clean bandages!" She shouted from the hallway, but didn't bother to slow down her quick half-running, half-walking pace.

Sesshomaru lay in bed, still reeling from what he had just experienced. It had been so long since he had been touched like that, he barely remembered what it was like.

He didn't want to think of her now. She died a long time ago, by that damned Naraku. He clenched his fists unconsciously at the thought, and swore he would kill Naraku for what he had done. He paled, for only a second, for he could only blame himself for not protecting her.

Even though Sayuri was also a youkai, she hadn't been strong enough to fight him off of her. If only he had come sooner, if only he could have saved her.

At this thought, he tried to rise out of bed, but was met by an extreme pain shooting through his chest, which made him immediately fall back onto the bed with an "ugh" sound. He hurt a lot more than he thought. He mumbled something about him being useless and closed his eyes, remembering that day long ago...

------------------------------------

OKAY! How did I do? Good for my first fanfic? PLEASE REVIEW before I post Chapter 2, which will be called "Love and Death."

A/N: Just so you know, the new girl (that will be in Chapter 2) is called Sayuri. She is not an original charcater, just one I made up myself.


	2. Chpt 2: Love and Death

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key:**  
**Arigato - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doshite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**SPECIAL AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**_I REALIZE THERE HAVE BEEN CHANGES MADE._ I've made it specially so that Rin was NOT with Sesshomaru when he got Tokijin, (he got it a few hundred years ago inTHIS story) and he did NOT have Tenseiga 100 years ago, he got it later on, but before meeting Rin.**

**THANK YOU for bearing with me, and all my changes made.**

------------------------------------

**Chapter 2: Love and Death **

**When Sayuri lived, 100 years ago...**

Sayuri was a lot like Sesshomaru although he wouldn't admit it. She was cold, ruthless, and didn't express her emotions very often.

Sesshomaru had liked her the minute he met her.

While he was brawling with his brother, he smelled another scent, a female scent, lingering nearby. He told his weak half-brother something about he had to go, and that Inu Yasha was losing anyway. He then with lightning speed went into the forest to see where the scent was coming from. Normally, he would ignore the scent of other female youkais, but this one was special; it smelt powerfull. He wanted to see how strong she really was. He found her, standing by the hot spring, and as if she expected to see him, she stated rather than asked,

"Fight me, Sesshamoru. I want to test your strength."

Without thinking, he agreed.

Quickly, he withdrew his Tokijin from its sheath and prepared himself. She slowly turned around, carrying her sword, and made a motion for him to attack her first. He moved with great agility, and made smooth movements. She easily dodged each motion of the sword, and soon she lept up into the air. He could smell her, but couldn't see her, which made him slightly nervous. He couldn't lose to this woman. She was no match for him, or so he thought.

Out of no where, she came charging, but he was prepared. The sharp sound of metal against metal rang through the forest, disturbing any animals nearby that were resting peacefully. Then, she quickly used her sword to block his skillfull attacks.

"Not bad, (she said with her voice slightly out of breath.)  
But I'm still not finished!"

At that moment, her eyes glowed a dark purple, rather than her natural green eyes, which was an akward colour to begin with for a youkai. Her strength, it seemed, increased by at least 2 times. It was as though she had transformed into another demon. She was faster, and more agile on her feet.

He was having a little more trouble keeping up, and both of them were sweaty. After about half an hour of a constant heated battle, they were cut up fairly well, many wounds bleeding, and she was weakening. Her wounds were increasing in number, and he halted the battle.

"Interesting (breathes heavily) battle, Sesshomaru! But why did you stop the battle? To say the least, I am impressed with your skills."

Sesshomaru merely looked at her and said,

"You are fairly strong, for a woman. I didn't want to critically harm you."

He couldn't believe he had just said that. Before she asked any questions or made comments, he changed the subject and asked,

"How have you come to know my name and my status? What is your name, and where do you come from?"

Vaguely she explained that he was often mentioned in many youkai battles, by the youkai that were defeated, and she wished to see his strength, to see if he was as good as she was told. She told him her name is Sayuri, and that she had a few siblings in the Northern Lands. He merely nodded his head, and turned to walk away when he saw her speed up and stop right in front of him.

In return Sesshomaru vaguely told her his name, and that he was the Lord of the Western Lands, which she nodded to, as a sign that she already knew about him. Before his attempt once again to leave, she asked,

"Do you not wish to bathe, first? Blood is pouring from your minor wounds, and you probably smell like the battle."

And with that, she quickly began to slip off the individual pieces of her beautiful kimono, which had been ruined by blood and dirt in the battle. He was shocked to see that she had no embarassment, and watched as she dove into the cool, inviting water.

When she surfaced, her long, black hair streaked with silver was plastered to her body, covering her from her hed to her low waist. He had to admit, she looked lovley, and her long legs seemed to never end.

Sesshomaru gave into temptation, and slipped off his garments before joining her in the water. This was when he gave into temptation.

It was sweet, and sensous. Sesshomaru took his hands, and slid them down her slippery body from her face to her stomach. She gasped in pleasure, and couldn't help raising her head to the sky and closing her eyes.

"Sesshomaru!" she groaned.

He didn't smile, but knew she was enjoying everything he was doing to her, and took full advantage. He kissed her on her lips, slowly at first, then gradually growing in speed until their tongues fought playfully to try and give each other pleasure. Sesshomaru ran his hands many times over her breasts and watched her facial expressions change slowly.

Both were by now panting a bit, and wanting each other badly. He pulled her hand in a motion to swim over to a large, slanted rock. He put her back against it, so when it was time she would be more easily supported. Sayuri ran her hands down his chest, and dared to touch him. He groaned harshly against her mouth as they kept kissing, and by this point couldnt control themselves for one another anymore. Both of them were climaxing before they even started making love, but before they could continue...

Sesshomaru heard his idiot half-brother calling after him, trying to find where he had run off to, and that their battle wasn't done yet.

Quickly, he swam to the shore and put on his white clothing, which wasn't so white anymore because of blood and dirt stains. Sayuri stayed in the water, still leaning against the rock with her face toward the sky and her eyes closed.

"Sayuri, come out of the water." Sesshomaru commanded with his regular, cold tone, as if nothing had ever happened between them.

"Very well, but keep in mind I do this because I wish to, and not because you order me to."

She sauntered out of the water, and shook her hair a little before she put on her clothing. If he was going to act as if nothing happened, so would she.

"I must go. My idiot half-brother is looking for a beating from me. I shall give him what he wishes so badly, a beating. You are to be at my castle for dinner when the sun sets in the sky. I shall await your presence. Do not be late."

And that was all he said before he ran off into the brush, doubtlessly, to find Inu Yasha.

Sayuri smiled yet again, the second time that day. What was wrong with her? She couldn't let a stupid youkai like him get to her emotions.

------------------------------------

Sesshomaru met his weak half-brother, still healing and bleeding from the battle they'd had a few mere hours ago. He was out of breath, and looked like he was some-what angry. Sesshomaru acted like he didn't notice his anger and simply took out his Tokijin for a third time today. He prepared to battle, when in surprise, Inu Yasha shook his head.

"You're pathetic!" he sneered, and laughed at him.

"You're one to talk, weak half-brother. What do you attempt to speak of?"

"You leave the battle we were having only to go and mess around with a woman?"

Sesshomaru froze after he said this, but didn't let it show through his cold mask. So perhaps Inu Yasha's scent-ability had increased a little. He merely rasied an eyebrow at his brother, and began to turn away.

"Who was it, Sesshomaru? Was she pretty? Was she any good at it?"

Sesshomaru knew his brother was trying to taunt him into a battle. He was being stupid, as usual, so he continued on his way. He laughed mentally when he heard Kagome yell "Sit Boy!" after she had heard him say these dredfull things. Rather quickly after that incident, he could feel his half-brother's and Kagome's presences fade away in the opposite direction. Sesshomaru then sped up, and made his way back to the palace.

**At the Lord's Palace...**

When he first got there, he was greeted by an egear Jaken. Sesshomaru merely nodded his head to aknowledge the toad's presence, and went to his quarters.

He rummaged through his clothes, and found a white haori (his normal clothing) and carelessly put it on. It was obvious he'd put on this type of clothing many times; he could put it on with his eyes closed if he wanted to!

Afterwards, he allowed his temptation to take him to the balcony that adjoined his room, and quietly watched the sunset in the sky. The beautiful mixture of golden oranges and pinks took him by surprise. He hadn't seen the sky in that colour for a long time. Without noticing her presence, he heard the knock on the door. He wondered how he hadn't seen her or smelt her coming before hand, but just shrugged it off, and made his way to the dining room.

Sayuri, he admitted, looked wonderful in her pink and blue flowered kimono; it made her curves more noticable, and at this time he remembered how he had held all her curves a few short hours ago. When she looked up at him, her eyes shined, and he could tell she was thinking about what happened earlier.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru ordered calmy.

"Yes mi'lord?"

"Tell the servents to serve the dinner now. It should have already been put out 10 minutes ago."

"Yes mi'lord, right away mi'lord!" and Jaken scurried off to the kitchen, hidden near the back of the palace.

"Seems as though you must always have someone to order around. Funny how no one ever questions your commands," Sayuri said with a smirk on her face.

"They know the consequences if they were to talk against me," and to demonstrate, he let a few drops of poison drip from his long claws and leave the stone floor sizzleing.

"Shall we eat now?" He stated rather than asked, and sat himself at the one of the head-sides of the table. She sat herself opposite him, and decided to break the silence.

"What am I to do, after eating at your lovley home? I wouldn't mind a tour of your headquarters," she hinted, smiling as her eyes showed a vague wanting of some sort.

He shruged his elegant shoulders, and before he could answer, dinner was quietly set out before them. The only noises that was audible were the pitter-patter of the servants feet running off to their quarters and the silent breathing of each of the youkais at the table.

Once in a while, Sesshomaru looked up to catch Sayuri looking at him. She was paying more attention to him rather than her food, or so it seemed. Perhaps he should make dinner drag on longer, just to see how she would react. They continued talking about simple things, such as her history, previous battles, and the same went for him. He left out a few things about himself, but not too much because he didn't barely knew her, and didn't quite trust her yet. Afterall, he had only just met her, and didn't want to push things further than he already had.

Abruptly, she pushed her chair back and rose.

"I have taken too much of your time. I shall take my leave. Thank you for allowing me to enjoy myself at your palace."

Sesshomaru immediately, without words, got up out of his chair and took her arm as she was walking away.

"I thought you wished to see more of the palace before you left?"

And she smiled.

Sayuri simply followed him through the rooms, as he vaguely described what they were.

Finally, after what seemed like hours to Sayuri they went to his room. It was simple, but elegant, just as she had expected it to be. White walls, white dressers, white sheets on his gigantic bed...it was all heavenly. She tried to imagine what it would look like, in the early morning, while the sun streamed through the balcony into his room. Sayuri smiled at the thought, and looked to see Sesshomaru staring at her.

------------------------------------Beginning of "Short Version" Lemon------------------------------------

Boldly, he walked to her and kissed her. It was expected, and yet, it wasn't. She didn't know what to say. He licked her lips, and nibbeled around slowly, begging for access into the recesses of her mouth.

_She tastes so..._

Sesshomaru didn't know how to explain it; but he craved her. He wanted her, and not just for tonight or a few days, but decided not to do anything about it yet. Finally, she allowed him to trace his tongue into her mouth, and take a good amout of time to explore. Sayuri's mind and body was exploding with pleasurable emotions. She arched her body towards him, and he pulled her close with his arm. With her hand in Sesshomaru's hair, she pulled them to the bed.

He gently lay her down, to make sure she didnt hurt herself, and with care, lay down beside her. She managed to undo his haori, and put her hands on his muscular and rock hard chest. Sesshomaru made a noise as she allowed her hands to roam over his body, and finally completely pull open Sesshomaru's haori and pull it off him.

Sesshomaru was surprised how badly he wanted her, and just allowed himself to enjoy what she was giving him. Not being able to wait much longer, Sesshomaru lay over top of her, and began to roughly take off her clothing, and as he did so, he kissed each part of her that was slowly exposed with tantalizing intensity.

Sayuri was drowning in her emotions, and couldn't stop herself from letting out short moans and small intakes of breath. When he roamed his hands over her stomach, she let her eyes roll closed for a minute, and enjoyed herself.

Sesshomaru had to have her. He slowly thrust himself into her, watching her reaction as he did so. She moaned out loud, urging him to continue harder and faster.

Out of no where, Sesshomaru's hearing kicked in, and although it was far away, he could hear the stupid gami approaching his room.

"Go away, Jaken!" he yelled to Jaken in a harsh voice.

When he heard the footsteps receeding, he continued what he was doing for another hour until both of them were exhausted and sated.

Eventually, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

------------------------------------End of "Short Version" Lemon------------------------------------

(Future Lemons will be better, I promise!!!)

A few months later, Sayuri alone in the forest...

Sayuri had decided she needed time away from the castle. She had been feeling sick for the past week, but didn't tell Sesshomaru about it. She hadn't wanted to appear weak, and kept her thoughts and feelings well hidden, even from her parents that she once had.

They had gotten closer and closer as time went by. Now she always slept with him in his chambers, and ate at the castle. She smiled when she thought of him, and then shook herself.

_What's wrong with me? Why am I smiling? I never smile! I never had any emotions before I met him...he's made me come alive...and I hate to admit it...! I cry one minute, and laugh the next! Why is this happening to me?  
_  
It was in that instant that she knew...her sudden weight gain, her mood swings, her sickness, her crazy emotions...she was pregnant! With his child! This thought made her smile more.

_In a mere month and a half, I will have his child!_

Sayuri froze.

_How will he react? What will he think, or even say? I'm so nervous! I need to sit down and sort my thoughts..._

Sesshomaru watched from far away in the woods the myriad of expressions that crossed her face. Startled, sadness, worried, happiness, and exhaustion. He wondered if she was thinking about her pregnancy? He had noticed a difference in her aura bout a week ago, but had only figured out yesterday she was pregnant.

He internally smiled.

_So, I'm going to have a little demon running around driving everyone at the palace wild.  
_  
That thought would have made anyone smile, except for the fact that smiling was a rarity for him. He knew that since she would be bearing his child, he should make her his mate; but the odd thing was he that he didn't oppose the idea. He'd liked her the moment he met her, but liked her slowly more and more as the days went by.

Although she wasn't as serious as she tried to be, she was indeed a lot like him. He tried to imagine a serious, non-smiling child as their own and almost laughed out loud.

_That would be proposterous...children were supposed to laugh and cry all the time; their goals in life from 5 and under were to drive all parents crazy! _

It disturbed him to know he was looking merely into the nearby future, but had to admit, at least to himself, he was excited about this child he was going to have.

Sesshomaru's hearing picked up, and he heard her begin to trail back to the castle. She was nearing him, so he quickly and quietly got out of there before she noticed smelt his scent.

In the shadows, he watched the whole love-display.

_Sickening. You will pay for what you have done to ruin my plans...If you and Sesshomaru were to fight me I'd probably lose...a strong girl you are, and with a baby coming, there's no chance for me to survive if all 3 of you were to fight me one day... _

In his fury, he quickly disapeared in his dark cloud, swearing to take care of these problems.

**Back At The Castle, A Few Hours Later...**

As Sayuri walked into his chambers, she watched the moonlight pour in from the balcony all over the walls and objects of the room. The shimmering made everything light up and look pretty; no matter how old it was.

_How can I be thinking about this right now? I'm about to tell him I'm pregnant with his child, and I'm thinking about pretty rooms and shimmering walls...oh kami I must be going insane! _

As if to notice her internal struggle, he came up behind her and put his arms on her waist, draping his long silvery hair all over her head, shoulders, and chest. She smiled at the calming gesture, but broke away to walk toward the balcony, only to shout out slowly,

"Sesshomaru, its probably best that you sit down before I tell you what I have to say."

He knew what she was thinking, and decided to comply with no complaints, and sat down on his soft, huge bed.

"I...I'm umm...uhh...Well...I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to say it! I'm pregnant with your child! Yes, of course I know pregnancy only lasts 2 months and that..." and before she could finish, he walked over to her and kissed her gently.

"Well this sure as hell isn't what I was expecting, because if I knew you were going to act like this, I wouldn't have such a hard time telling you!"

"I already knew," he stated matter-of-factly and before she could hit him, he said,

"But I wanted you to say it to me...I wanted to hear it from your lips, to confirm it. It means a lot to me."

She muttered something along the lines of "I can't believe you made me say that" but before she could mumble more he lay her down beside him, and began to kiss her and cuddle. Soon afterwards, she sat on top of him, and they were so wrapped up in each other that no one noticed his presence.

Out of no where, Sayuri's eyes glazed over and she looked down at herself at the arrow that had gone straight through her chest, through her heart.

Sesshomaru could see the arrow from in front and behind her. Her wound bled like no tomorrow, and then she fell over on top of his chest, motionless.

Sesshomaru could now smell him, he was ready to kill himself for not noticing before! How could he not?

He lay her precious body down on the bed, and ran out to the balcony after him. (afterall, what else could he do? he couldn't heal her...he didn't have the tenseiga yet)

"Naraku! Stop running and fight me!" he roared out, and his eyes blazed red in pure anger.  
All he could hear was Naraku's laugh.

Sesshomaru charged with his Tokijin at ready, and was about to slash him into pieces when a huge demon appeared in front of him at the last second that slashed his paw at him, sending him colliding backwards into the wall of his palace.

_Where did that come from? He summoned it..and I didn't even notice? What's wrong with me? I need to pay attention! _

The demon itself wasn't the actual problem...it was the fact that while he batteled it, Naraku would get away, and he would never find him, because of his "secret palace" that no one could find the loaction of.

Sesshomaru battled the stupid demon until there was nothing left of it except some dust. He couldn't see Naraku anymore, so he ran back to Sayuri to see if he could try to do something, anything, to save her.

"Sayuri, Sayuri, please listen to me. Don't die...even if you don't want to live, live for the baby's sake...please, don't leave me...!" he pleaded, although he knew it wasn't going to help.

Blood slowly trickled out of her mouth, and whispered,

"Please...don't worry...just try to live a happy life. Forget... (she instantly coughs up a lot of blood) about me, and find someone else, just promise me..."

And before she could finish, the last remains of life on her face faded away. Her eyes looked so empty, and cold, not the way they normally were.

Before any idiot like Jaken or someone else came by, he knew he would have to bury her. Tears welled up in his eyes, but he fought his hardest to keep them at bay.

Without much thought, he picked up her lifless body and jumped off the balcony over to the hidden garden behind the castle walls. As quickly as he could, he dug a deep hole that would keep her body well hidden.

When he finished, he looked up at the sky. It looked so beautiful...perhaps she was up there, somewhere, smiling down at him and holding their baby. He would never know.

Just as he finished adding the last bit of earth, he left a few tears stream down his pale cheeks, but before he could completely let go, he heard someone approach. He knew it was Jaken before he was even in eyesight because he knew the gami's scent.

Sesshomaru wiped away his tears with the sleeve of his white kimono, and became his cold self again.

"Mi'lord, are you alright? I heard some yelling a while ago, and when I went to inspect your room, I smelt the girl's blood and saw you were not there." Jaken could smell the salt water that came from eyes, but decided not to ask his Lord about it.

"Her name is not to be mentioned by anyone anymore at my palace or in my presence. Sayuri is gone now, and will never be coming back."

During this time, Sesshomaru turned around and faced Jaken.

Deciding not to say a word (for a change), the gami nodded, and walked away.

Sesshomaru hadn't lied when he said she was gone and wasn't coming back, because she wasn't going to; Sayuri had left this world, and entered the sky.

------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah, sad ending I know. I'm sorry, but I had to "get rid" of Sayuri some how. It wouldn't make sense for her to still be alive later on in the story...Argh, you'll find out why later. Anyway, _PLEASE_ review!  
Thanks!


	3. Chpt 3: Escaping the Palace

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigato - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doshite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human **

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**Chapter 3: Escaping the palace**

Sesshomaru awoke to see Rin sleeping and lightly snoring in the chair beside his bed. He wondered how late she was up worrying about him.

_She always worries... But I know what that's like, I worry about her all the time...maybe that's why I've never let her go back to her own kind...but sooner or later she will have to...She cant keep staying here with me. She needs to find a mate and... _

Sesshomaru all of a sudden felt sick to his stomach when he tried to envision her with another man in her bed. He felt rage, and could feel his eyes begin to burn.

_What's wrong with me...she's just another weak human being..._

He smiled for once, a happy smile. But she was his, Rin belonged to no one but him. She was stubborn, but lovable in every way.

Sesshomaru tired to sit up and groaned at the unexpected pain.

_Why haven't I healed yet? Maybe this wound is more serious than I had thought... but I'll never tell Rin that; she would worry even more about my current state..._

At his moan, she shot up out of the chair, and fell onto the floor. He looked at her pathetically trying to wiggle and stand up, and he couldn't help himself from laughing. She looked so damn stupid, that he had to laugh. She looked up at him from on the floor, and attempted- angerly muttered to herself, (although she did feel pretty stupid)

"Glad to see Sesshomaru-sama is feeling better...and laughing at that Rin shall take her leave." and she began to leave the room.

_It was obvious he didn't need this Rin around; this Rin isn't here to be laughed at. Rin is here to take care of his wounds...but he seems to not need Rin at the moment._

"Where are you going? Don't leave me, onegai?" Sesshomaru reeled at his politeness.

_What the hell am I doing? Saying ONEGAI? And to a NINGEN? This Sesshomaru never says please...nevermind saying it to a human! _

_But..._

_It's Rin...she's different from any other humans I've ever met... _

At his polite request, Rin turned around and her jaw dropped.

_He's saying please? To this Rin? _

A big smile crossed her face.

_So he must like this Rin, in order to put his pride down so low and be so nice to Rin.__ Much more nice than usual!_

She ran over to the bed and gave him a big hug, burrying her face in his neck; and he enjoyed the intimate moment. Not knowing what to do, he put his arms around her, and smiled at how perfectly she felt against him.

If she were to ever leave his side, he wouldn't know what to do. And yet, he knew, one day she would leave him, because she was only a human being...That thought depressed him, so he shoved it into the back of his mind.

Boldly, Rin got off the bed, and pulled back his sheets. She then saw him shiver from the cool air on his skin. She lay in beside him, pulled the sheets back over, and pressed her body against him once again. Her long, raven black hair went into his face, but it didn't matter...it was Rin's. It smelt like fresh flowers and it was like sunshine on a cloudy day.

Sesshomaru tried to find the words to tell her to get out of his bed, but...he didn't want her to go. He wanted to stay like this with her forever. Slowly, in an impulsive motion, he kissed her forehead, and then slowly around her face.

Rin closed her eyes. He was just so...godly. She was feeling things she'd never felt before...and he was the one evoking these feelings from her. Rin felt slightly unconfortable, and yet she liked it. Her stomach felt warm and tingled, and yet she felt queasy at the same time. She didn't know what it was, but she knew she didn't want this to end...

He could smell her arousal, and internally smiled. Perhaps he should stop, before things got out of hand.

_I will not use her, because I'd never take a human mate...she needs to go with someone of her own kind...it's not right, and it's not fair. I will not repeat the actions of my father or my stupid half brother. _

_And what about Sayuri?_ Something in his mind questionned him this.

_How would she react, if I mated with a human? She would damn me to hell! But then again... Her dying wish was for me to find someone I'm happy with...and Rin makes me just that. But, of course, I'll never tell Rin that, or at least not anytime soon..._

Although it caused him very much pain, he surpressed a groan, and sat up, leaving her lying on the bed. Questioningly, she looked up at him. She could see the pain in his eyes, and frowned.

"Is something wrong, Sesshomaru-sama? Has this Rin done something wrong?"

He loved it how she said "this Rin" and looked down at her. If she was going to go back to the human village, he would have to stop keeping her so close to him all the time. He might even have to make her hate him; just so that he wouldn't miss her. He began to think, and finally got an idea.

"You know, I had a mate before. I met her in the forest; she was a youkai. She wanted to fight me; and I was impressed at her strength. She'd known about me...and she wanted to know more. I was going to leave, but then she requested me to bathe with her. I knew what she wanted, and yet I wasn't repulsed...

I gave her what she wanted and what I wanted. It was interesting...and would have continued if my stupid half brother hadn't interrupted. I invited her to my castle later that for dinner. After that, she stayed at the castle with me, and so I made her my mate a few months later.

When we were in my chambers, and she had told me she was pregnant...I couldn't help it. I was happy at the thought of her bearing my children. We were going to make love again; and almost did...but Naraku came and killed her.

I tried to fight him, but he called another demon as a diversion for him to escape, and she was dying by the arrow he shot through her heart. After I defeated the stupid decoy, I ran back to her. Sayuri's dying wish was for me to be happy, and she began to say something else, but couldn't finish, becuse she coughed up blood and died in my arms..."

Sesshomaru's eyes began to water, so he turned around and faced the balcony so she wouldn't see his pain at the memory. He had loved her, she knew it, and he still missed her a little, to say the least.

Rin's shock wasn't a surprise to him. He could smell her tears, and he knew she was more than jellous.

He heard her whisper,

"Doshite?,"

before she ran out of the room, her sobbing increasing as she went faster and faster to her chambers.

Well, he'd done what he set out to, and he felt miserable.

He picked up the desk in his room, and despite his pain, he threw it against the wall, making a loud crash, and a huge hole in the wall. It sort of helped him, so he picked up as many things as he could and demolished them.

He lay down on the one thing he hadn't destroyed yet; his bed. He looked up at the white ceiling, and felt deep sadness. He would have to send her away, and for more than one reason. He needed to, mainly because he didn't want Naraku to kill her, just as he had killed Sayuri. He also knew that Rin, at the moment, hated him and didn't want to talk to him; and he couldn't blame her for it either.

It was what he wanted it, wasn't it? If this was what he wanted, why did he feel so terrible?...

Rin cried as she had never cried before. It was like he wanted her to hate him, and all of her body shook with tears.

_If he wants this Rin to leave, then that is what this Rin will do._

Without waiting for him to take her back to the village, she picked up her sword and bow and arrows, and a small make-shift backpack, placing those items and a few kimonos in the backpack. She also packed some food that she always kept stashed in her room.

She didn't want to walk downstairs because she might run into Sesshomaru, but also because she didn't want the servents or Jaken knowing she'd run away. She took her bedsheets and tied them into knots. (A/N: original idea, I know, lol) She then took one end and tied it to the balcony right across from her bed. She then threw the long "rope" over the side of the balcony, and slung her backpack over her back and shoulders.

Rin breathed a big breath, and jumped over the balcony, grabbing the sheets and rapidly slid her way down. She saw she was a few feet short, but it didn't matter. She had to get out of here, as fast as possible.

She jumped down, and landed on the soft grass. As quielty as possible, she ran to the stables where the doragon Ah-Un were kept. When they saw her, they were about to let out a squeal of delight, but she hushed them before they could do so.

"Shhh! Iie iie iie, be quiet! Please, help this Rin get out of here! Please take Rin to Kagome's human village, do you know where that is?"

Ah-Un, understanding her after all these years, nodded their heads and she sighed with relief. She untied them from the posts, and took off their reigns, leading them out of the stables. She jumped onto their back, and had the dark blue dragon lead her way, high in the skies.

**A few hours after the crying scene...**

Sesshomaru was kicking himself, and wanted to speak to her, despite the fight she would put up to get him away. When he walked to her room, he couldn't smell her as strongly as usual. She wasn't in her chambers, and his heart lept a little. He noticed the room looked a little empty, but couldn't figure out why and didn't care at the moment, and ran out of the room.

_Maybe she went to the bathing house, or to urinate. _

He ran outside to the bathing house and she wasn't there, either.

There now could only be two more possibilities; he ran to Jaken and asked where she was.

"I thought she was with you, Mi'lord? I haven't seen her since last night, when she was sitting by the tree and picking those stupid flowers again."

Sesshomaru, as if all of a sudden remembering, ran back to her room.

He recalled looking, and seeing something missing. He ran into her room, and looked around. It was then that he saw her bed, and the sheets were missing. He went through her closet, and saw some of her most prized kimonos missing.

Sesshomaru ran to the balcony, and could smell her scent. He saw the bedding tied on the balcony, and in rage let out a sound representing anger.

He jumped off the balcony swiftly, making a smooth landing on his feet and went straight to the stables. He saw Ah-Un missing, and knew she had taken them and run away. And he also knew the doragon wouldn't be coming back; because she was the one that fed them and took care of them. But he didn't care for the doragon at the moment, he was worried about her.

Her scent here was fairly new, so he ran out in the direction of the forest, trying to find where she had gone.

_How could I do this to her? What if she runs into demons, and they kill her? I'll never forgive myself!_

Not knowing which direction she went, he ran all over looking for her in desperation, and prayed she was allright, wherever she was...

**About 5 hours later...**

In the mean time, Rin stopped for a break after many many hours of constant riding. She knew the doragon was tired, and stopped in a place where there was much forest so she was hidden from the skies.

As Ah-Un were grazing in a clearing a good distance away from her, she heard a noise in the forest, and withdrew her sword, preparing for a battle against a youkai. Who she saw made her face relax.

It was only Koga, but what he said made her face pale.

"You will be mine, Rin. You have matured over the years. You are very beautiful, and I know we will make nice pups together. I can see Sesshomaru hasn't made you his mate. Good. Come with me to my cave; don't make me fight you. I shall get you, no matter what."

Rin knew she was going to have to fight him, and she could feel the adreniline pumping through her body. To his reply, in an angry voice she said,

"This Rin **will not** give herself to you! Not without a fight!" and she watched as he charged at her with lightning speed, due to the Shikon no Tama jewels in his legs, before she could even brace herself.

The battle had now begun.

------------------------------------

CLIFFHANGER I know, haha. Sorry guys, but **please **give me some reviews before I post Chapter 4.  
Thanks!


	4. Chpt 4: Battle & Desperate Attempt?

** IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY:**

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in_ ITALICS _means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.****

Word Key: (Translation)  
Arigato - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doshite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  


**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Battle Continued and Rin's Desperate Attempt  
  
Kouga smiled when he could smell her fear, but the scent that was strongest was determination. She was so determined to not give up. He almost smiled.

_So, she will fight me. This should prove to be interesting. _

Using his jewel shards, he sped up so fast and punched her in the face that it knocked her over. She was reeling from the hit, but was deterimined not to cry. She could feel her face swelling up, and then felt all the more anger at his cruel assault; not that she expected him to go easy on her in the first place.

"Give up, wench. You have no chance. Just let me have you; I'll get you anything you want...you'll be the happiest woman alive. You are far more pretty than Kagome, and I don't mind setteling for a human. Make things easier for me, baby."

He came closer to her, and his words became softer. Rin looked at his hand that was offering her off the ground. As she went to grab his hand, as fast as she had ever done, she turned the sword around from behind her and shoved it into his stomach, causing a huge, severe, and bleeding wound.

"You stupid BITCH!," he screeched.

He growled angerily, and want to chase after her; the pain was so horrid that he had trouble standing up; but he managed to grab her before she got too far away from him. With his fist, he dealt her a single blow in the head, and knocked her out.

Rin could feel the dark haze falling over her body, and tried her hardest to fight it, but it took over her, and her mind went blessedly blank, and she lost consciousness.

With a smirk on his face, despite his heavy, now hurting and bleeding wound, Kouga began to take off his and her clothes to begin the mating ritual which would bind them together forever...

**Back to Sesshomaru looking desperatly for Rin...**

Sesshomaru desperately ran through the forest, and could only think of one place she would run to; his pathetic half-brother, Inu Yasha. Rin and Kagome had always been close, and he knew she just had to be there with them!

He was close by, but he raced there as quickly as he could anyway. He bounded through the small last part of forest and landed gracefully in the middle of the town.

At the sight of him, villagers shrieked, screamed, and ran; all but gave him a welcoming, (which he didn't expect) and all he did was roll his eyes and move toward where his half-brother's home was.

Out in front of the house, he saw the little girl Dong-Mei rolling around in the grass with her older brother, Kai, although he didn't seem interested in doing so. Dong-Mei sensed his presence before her brother did, and impulsively ran into the house to tell her parents that her uncle was there. Kai simply stared up at him from the grass and asked

"Will I get that tall, one day?" he asked with a child's curiosity.

"Perhaps." and with that, Kai ran into the house to follow his sister.

Not a second layer, Inu Yasha came bounding out of the house, and began to yell at his brother.

"What do you want here? Go away, you baka. I don't feel like fighting you today. Kagome is not feeling well, and I'm taking care of her..."

Just then, the door cracked open, and a pale, sweaty, wrapped-up-in-a-blanket Kagome came over. She sneezed, and despite her sickness and depression at being confined in the home, she managed a smile to Sesshomaru.

"Hello. You look worried. I can smell your worry from here. What's up?"

Sesshomaru merely raised an eyebrow at her concern. Before he could reply, Inu Yasha jumped at the sound of her voice and began to push her back into the house.

"You stupid wench! You will never get better if you don't stay in bed and let me take care of you! Get back in the house, damn you!"

"Well, you must be doing a wonderful job looking after me OUTSIDE of the house, Inu Yasha. Where I can't even SEE you, nevermind you sitting with me or giving me cups of tea or feeding me. Not that I want it anyway."

Inu Yasha slightly paled at her words, and looked in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru looked beyond the two as they fought, and saw the other little girl, Sara, peering from behind the doorway at what was happening outside her house.

"What do you want? Hurry up and tell me so I can get her back in bed. I need her feeling better soon...I miss the awesome sex. You know she glows pink when..."

And before he could finish, Kagome called out a "SIT BOY" two times. Once for calling her a wench, and the other for saying things about their personal life to his brother. Inu Yasha merely smiled from off the ground, not wanting to yell at her. She was sick, and f he yelled he might get "sat" again. He was glad her attitude didn't change when she was sick.

"Where is Rin?" he asked her, in his normal cold tone.

Inu Yasha surpressed the urge to laugh, and decided to toy with him.

"She came here crying, saying she was never going to talk to you again. She was mad at what you did, and she cried such beautiful tears...Kagome set up a bed for her to stay in until she wishes to leave. She requested you don't come and see her anytime soon."

Sesshomaru growled at his words, and then without warning, walked passed his brother, and then abruptly stopped.

Kagome looked at Inu Yasha and yelled out

"SIT BOY!" again, for him lieing to his brother, who was obviously upset at Rin's absence.

"Don't lie to him, Inu Yasha! I'm FURIOUS with you!" and she stomed back into the house, gently taking Sara's hand as she did so.

"You're no fun!" he called out to Kagome, and she slammed the door.

"To be honest, I thought she was still with you. We haven't seen her in...well, since the last time you brought her here and..."

Before he could continue, Sesshomaru was already at the entrance to the forest, to continue his search for Rin.

Inu Yasha simply sighed, and walked back into the house, expecting a raving mad Kagome and three wild children to jump all over him, and ask questions about their uncle they rarely saw.

_Where are you? _

Sesshomaru sighed heavily.

_Come back to me...forgive me... _

And with those thoughts in his head, he continued his search, even more determined to find her.

**Back to Kouga and Rin...**

Rin slowly woke from her unconsciousness only to see Kouga standing over her, attempting to take off her clothing. She shrieked, the loud unexpected noise making nearby birds fly off in fright.

Kouga quickly put his hand over her mouth, but instantly regretted it. She bit him, hard, so hard that it made him draw blood. She was shocked by her own strength, because she didn't expect it to hurt him so. He yowled, and cursed out-loud.

"You baka...either way, you will be my mate within the next 5 minutes."

She shrieked again, and began to yell out words, anything that came to mind such as

"Save Rinnnnn!"

and,

"Oh pleaseee kami! Don't let him hurt this Rinnnn!"

Kouga just watched her writhing on the ground under his grasp. He was sitting on her legs, and had her arms pinned down.

_Damnit! If I'd done this when she was unconscious it would have been a lot easier! _

He managed to pull off the first layer of her kimono, leaving nothing left on but slip and her ungergarments. Her body was

shaking with rage at how he was treating her. She shreiked again, hoping perhaps Sesshomaru or Inu Yasha or Kagome would come and save her...

**Back to Sesshomaru...**

Sesshomaru, unknowingly some-what nearby Rin's location, heard a shriek, followed by another, and with lightning speed followed the sound and kept praying that she would shriek again.

His blood boiled; he could now smell her scent, but something else too...a wolf?

_She must be so frightened; she was killed by wolves when she was younger..._

He finally found her scent in the air, and followed it closer and closer, hoping he wouldn't be too late...

**Back to Kouga and Rin, and...Sesshomaru?!?!**

Rin didn't like how this was going, and so with all her might she wriggeled her hands loose from his firm grasp and grabbed her sword.

_Why isn't he dieing from that wound this Rin gave him before?_ _It doesn't seem to be making him any weaker!_

In a desperate attempt, she made a summersault going backwards, and stood in a defensive stance with her sword. She was now prepared to fight him, and this time, she wouldn't lose. She threw her backpack off her back, over towards the rocks near the river.

Kouga picked up an old abandonned sword which was nearby. He made the first lunge, and she easily dodged it.

_I thank Sesshomaru-sama for teaching this Rin how to use a sword! _

She dodged yet another attack from Kouga. He was getting weaker, she could not only see him panting, but he was slowing down. He'd lost so much blood, she knew he would be lucky if he survived this battle.

"If I can't have you, no one will!" He exclaimed in rage, and just as the sword pierced her right side, Sesshomaru came bounding out of the woods. Sesshomaru saw it, saw that stupid asshole stab his Rin.

"You shall die for your foolishness." and with a simple swipe of his tokijin, he had the sorry excuse of a wolf writhing on the floor in extreme pain.

Sesshomaru's eyes blazed a dark reddish purple and he took the time to finish off the wolf for good. When he turned around, Rin was no longer standing where she had been before.

"Rin!"

Sesshomaru called out her name in exasperation, noticing she was gone from the battlefield.

He followed the heavy blood trail. It was all her blood, and by moving, it made her blood flow out of her body even faster.

He saw her standing on a large rock by the river.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and then back at the river, falling face first into the cold rushing water. Her body sank down fast, although she was wearing nothing but the thin, white slip around her body.

"RIIIIINNN!"

Sesshomaru ran and jumped into the rushing water, diving around to try and find her scent; a sign of her life; anything! He saw something bob up and down much further down-river and sawm towards it. He thanked kami for his very good eyesight, and pulled her body towards him. The heavy wound and icy cold water (despite it being almost summer; this water hadn't been warmed up yet by the sun.) had knocked her unconscious.

He managed to jump out of the water, landing on the rock, but just barely made it, and saw her backpack on the ground. He rummaged through it, and saw the prized kimono's of her's that were missing from her closet. He threw one on her carelessly, and placed the pack on his other shoulder, quickly making his way quickly to the castle.

The last thing he wanted was for Inu Yasha and Kagome to see the poor care he had put her in, because he had never meant for any harm to come to her.

Rin's lips were dark blue, and her skin was paleing before his eyes. He rubbed her body vigourously to get heat flowing into it, and after a few constant minutes of this, his efforts paid off, and he could feel her body warming; but she was still unconscious.

Her blood wounds started soaking the kimono in a matter of seconds, and it went from the original light green to a brownish colour.

Sesshomaru stopped, grabbed another kimono from the pack, and tied it around her waist to help stop the blood from shooting out. If she lost too much blood, she could die. He could never let her die, not when it was all his fault.

"Just hold on Rin, just a little longer. We will be home soon, I promise."

**------------------------------------**

**Please oh PLEASE review!  
**Thanks!**_  
_**


	5. Chpt 5: Saving Rin

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigato - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doshite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: "Saving" Rin**

**Back At The Palace...**

The minute his palace came into sight he yelled for Jaken to come to his immediate aid. Without question, the ugly green gami came to his master's call, slightly relieved that Sesshomaru hadn't abandonned him.

"Get Rin's room perpared. Now. I don't care what you were just doing, drop it and go do this now, or I will kill you."

Jaken gulped and said a quick,

"Right away master," and ran to the servents quarters to outline the things they had to promptly do.

Without thinking, Sesshomaru carried her body down the east wing with beautiful mahogany flooring, which was slowly getting stained from the few drops of blood that managed to escape the kimono. He took her into his room, and put her on the bed as softly as possible, not caring that the blood seeped through the kimono and onto his beautiful, expensive white bedding.

_Bedding can be replaced. Rin cannot._

He kept telling himself he didn't care about her, but it was rather obvious that he did, despite his attempted-harsh manners.

Sesshomaru sat down on a chair close to the bed, and realized his whole body was slightly trembling.

_What? I'm shaking? Over a human girl? What's wrong with me?! __That's the most stupid thing ever, getting all worked up over a human being! Perhaps there was reason to over family or close friends, but a human girl? Rin? Of all people? But...Rin is different..._

It was at that moment that he heard a moan, and his eyes shot over to Rin's slightly moving body. He had the sudden urge to run over and put his hand over her heart, to make sure it was still beating. He was scared for her, it was HIS fault she got hurt, and he felt so damn guilty...

Slowly, her head waved from the right side, to the left, and then her whole body started to violently shake, and she was mumbling out words that not even he could understand; but it was more than obvious that she was in a great deal of stress or pain, probably both.

"NOOOO STOPPP!!! GO AWAYYYY!!! Don't do this to Rinnnn!!! Please, someone SAVE RINNNNN!!!!"

she shouted out, and then went dead silent.

He could hear her erratic, but still beating heartbeat, and visibly relaxed.

_She's still alive, I need to calm down!_

Eventually, he heard the sound of light dozing, and he knew she had fallen back asleep, her nightmare temporaraily stopping.

He wondered what was taking so long for the servents to do as he had asked, but it didn't matter. Rin was fine here. He didn't want her out of his sight anyway.

------------------------------------

Rin's head was spinning; Koga was trying to rape her, and no one was coming to save her

It seemed so real; she thought for sure this was going to happen. Maybe it _was_ real, and that was why she was screaming for someone to save her. But if it _was_ real, why _wasn't_ anyone saving her?

Koga now had taken off all of her kimono and she was really scared. She wouldn't want to do this with a guy she _liked,_ nevermind doing it with someone she _didn't even know! _

She tried her best to fight back, but she was weak, and he pinned her down onto the ground with ease. All she could do is close her eyes tightly and hope that this would end quickly and painlessly.

Just when she was sure that he would get the best of her, someone jumped in and saved her; but not before Koga managed to stab her in her side. She winced in pain, and looked down at the deep, and now bleeding wound.

"Curse my weakness!" she muttered, and made her way to the direction of the stream to get away from the battle.

Sesshomaru must have come to save her from Koga, then kill her himself for her stupidity of running away from the palace. Or hurt her, or yell at her, to say the least.

Rin was currently in so much pain, her thoughts were clouding, and she didn't want to deal with Sesshomaru's bad mood or the pain she was currently feeling. She cautiously walked over to the end of the rock that faced the cold, rushing stream. Her feet wavered a little, and she knew she better be careful or else she'd fall in.

_Maybe that's what I want. Maybe I want fall in. End my pain, and Sesshomaru's wrath. It's not like he cares much about me. He's always yelling at me, and calling me names. But if he didn't care, why would he be here right now? _

Another voice penetrated her head.

_He wanted to give you back to the human village. Do you really think he cares for you, if he wants to give you away?_

Rin was getting dizzier by the second. She managed to look behind her with a look of helplessness in her eyes, only to see Sesshomaru approaching her. She couldn't hear him; her hearing had fazed out on her. After looking back toward the stream, her body fell forward, and there was nothing to stop it. She'd fallen without control into the deep, dark stream.

_Maybe I'm dying..._

After what seemed like ages, something was shaking her rapidly, and she was confused.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see it really was all a dream, and Sesshomaru was waking her up from it.

"Rin, wake up. It's a dream. Wake up, damn you!" He commanded coldly.

------------------------------------

Well, at least he hadn't changed. Rin would have smiled, but as she was attempting to sit up, a huge pain corrosed through her body, and she let out a painful gasp, which forced her back down on the bed. Even though she lay down, she still hurt really badly all over, and to top it all off, she was really cold. Her body started shaking uncontrolably, and her teeth chattered.

Sesshomaru took this as a sign that she was cold, and felt like smacking himself for not getting her some warmer furs before. He ran over to his closet and pulled out the furs that were closest to his grasp, and placed them over her body, knowing these would warm her up quickly.

His cold face revealed nothing about his worry over her, and he decided that's how things would stay. He didn't want her to think he was weak , and was liking her.

He remembered now how she had tried running away, and that if she never had, none of this would have happened in the first place.

Sesshomaru surpressed a growl, and instead questioned her.

"Why did you try to run away from me, Rin?"

No answer. He was getting annoyed, so he used a little more force.

"Answer me, now. Why did you try to run away? It better be a good reason. You could have died out there."

Rin took a deep breath. To this question, she was going to have a lot to say.

"This Rin wanted to see my friends! Kagome, Inu Yasha, Sango, Miroku...and _besides,_ its not like you want Rin here or anything. You're never even around to spend time with this Rin! Its boring when Rin only has the servents to interact with, and most of the time even _they're_ busy!

Ever since you got hurt, you stopped Rin's training, and now that this Rin hurt, even if you _are_ better, I'm not in a good enough condition to be doing any training.

**Besides, **you were going to send this Rin back to the stupid ningen village to "be with this Rin's own kind."

**And** to top it all off, you look at Rin as _"just a human; a weakling that will die in a short life span, and can't take care of herself." _I want to know why _you_ keep this Rin here at all! I was probably better off dieing out there than being stuck here with you!"

Rin's eyes began to water a little, but she told herself,

_This Rin will not cry! Rin refuses to cry! Not in front of him!_

She turned her head away from his view. She tried to surpress a sob, but it came out in one breath, and then she managed to stop herself.

"Are you trying to tell me you attempted to kill yourself out there? That this was planned, and you wished to die?"

All in all, Sesshomaru was shocked, and couldn't completely hide it. There was concern in his golden eyes as he tried to look at her face, waiting for her responce.

Rin turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling, her eyes slightly glassy with a gaze of emptiness. Her eyes had no emotion, and they were no longer watery.

She studied the pattern on the ceiling that had a dark blue-gray sky, gray thunder clouds and a few lightning streaks. It was simply, but very well done, and she admired it, but it didn't show on her emotionless mask.

Although she didn't realize it, she was locking up her emotions and becoming more like Sesshomaru by the second.

Without looking at him, or even regarding his presence, she whispered,

"Leave this Rin..." and closed her eyes.

She allowed her head to sink further into the pillow until her face could hardly be seen, and pulled up some more of the furs on her body that wasn't quite covered, even though it caused her great pain. The pain it was causing didn't register on her face.

"Rin, I..."

Sesshomaru was _angry _she wasn't answering him, and was _ordering him _to go away! _No one _did that, and yet, even as said this in his mind, he knew he would comply with her command, although he didn't want to.

The servents would come by later that night with her food, and fix her "bandages" then. For now, he wanted to think about what she had unconsciously said by not answering his question.

_She had attempted to kill herself? Was her life here at the palace really as bad as she thought? Could he make it better? Or maybe it wasn't life at the palace that was bothering her. Maybe it was...no, it couldn't be **me, **could it? No, it couldn't be!_

He shook his head. Perhaps he was going crazy for thinking such stupid thoughts, and yet...These 'stupid thoughts' were the things that were going to keep him awake the rest of that night, and many nights to come, or at least until he got proper answers.

Sesshomaru, for a minute, realized she was in his bed, and he would have no where to sleep if he fulfilled her request. Servents would question why he isn't currently sleeping in his quarters, but it didn't matter. He didn't care what they thought, and never had.

He made his way as quickly as possible to the kitchen, and told them to deliver Rin's food, healing herbs, and bandaging to his chambers, because she was recovering her wounds in his room, due to her quarters not being made-up when they returned.

"Are her quarters made up now?" he questionned, and the servent nodded her head up and down.

"Good. I shall not be dining tonight, and wish not to be disturbed for the rest of the night, no matter how urgent the issue may be."

"Hai, Master. As you wish." and there were no more words spoken.

Sesshomaru went straight to Rin's room. Her scent immediately assulted his senses, and he took in deep breaths of it. Flowers, soap, and just her natural scent was all mixed together to make "Rin".

He lay down on her bed, and closed his eyes. All he could think about was how she had wanted to commit suicide.

_Was this really true? Or was there something she wasn't saying? I admit, but only to myself, I was really worried about her...More than I ever should have been._

Sesshomaru pulled the furs over his body, and simply thought these things over and over, even until the early hours of the morning.

Rin, before giving into sleep, thought about what she had said, and what she hadn't. He was probably wondering if she had attempted to kill herself, but it didn't matter. Whether it was true or not, he was making assumptions and she wasn't responsible for them. Ever since her withdrawl, she didn't feel like smiling or laughing; she was in great physical and emotional pain. So, he didn't like her, not at all. He didn't even attempt to defend his feelings, or anything. All he did was leave.

She had wanted to cry so badly in his presence, but managed not to. She only cried after she was sure he was gone. The silvery streaks ran from here eyes like a dripping tap; they wouldn't stop. Even though she had cried many times in her life, she still thought crying was stupid. It didn't prove anything, make things better, or change anything.

Oh, how she longed for him to hold her, soothe her, whisper endearments in her ears, make her feel better.

_Whoa, whats wrong with Rin?! This is Sesshomaru Rin is thinking about here! He would never do that! _

But, she had to admit, she was curious. If he didn't care, not one bit, then why would he have been sitting by her bed-side, rather, by _his_ bed-side? Till this moment she wondered why she was in his room, and not her own. Rin shrugged, causing her a unintentional pain to shoot up in her side.

_Rin's room probably wasn't made up yet. Why else would Rin be in here?_

Rin took in her surroundings. She could still smell him, afterall this was his room, of course his scent would be all over. She breathed into the pillow, his scent being strongest there.

She couldn't help a smile from coming to her lips. Even if they wern't talking for the time being, she didn't him. Overall, she was just as confused as him. Perhaps later on things would be resolved.

Body being exhausted, Rin allowed herself to close her eyes and was ready to sleep when she heard a knock at the door.

"Mi'lady? We've brought you food! Oh, we also brought bandaging, and healing herbs for your wounds. Can we come in?"

"Hai, come right in."

Rin wondered how the servents knew she was in his room and not hers. They had probably checked her room originally, and then assumed she would be here. It was logical. Either way, she was glad for the distraction.

She hadn't realized until now how hungry she was, and her manners flew out the window. She gobbeled up her food like there was no tomorrow, and then allowed the servents to put on the thick, strangely scented herbal "cream" (which was poultice) and then wrap around bandages on her wound.

Finally, after about 30 minutes in their presence, they left. Although it was early, she had had a very busy, and emotionally/physically straining day, and decided to sleep.

Sleep claimed her within a matter of a few minutes, although it was quite the contrary for the Lord, who ended up being awake all night...

------------------------------------

Yay! This chapter went well, although it didn't really bring out where I'm going with the story. I know, Rin sounds suicidal...Eep! Well, don't worry too much. Things will turn out in the end, or at least I hope so...**Pleaseeee review!  
**Thanks!


	6. Chpt 6: I'll Always Protect You

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigato - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doshite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: I'll Always Protect You...**

Rin woke up, still in great pain, but with a smile on her face. Then, all of a sudden she remembered last night, and what had happened with Sesshomaru.

_This Rin is going to have to tell him. Rin didn't want to kill herself, she fainted from too much blood loss, and fell into the river. Or maybe Rin should make him suffer _(giggle)_…no, this Rin won't do that, she isn't mean._

She smiled once again, and then heard a knock at the door. For some strange reason, she knew it was him before he even mentioned his presence.

_He isn't himself. Normally, he would just walk into a room. Afterall, it is his palace, he doesn't **need** permission to go anywhere , right? Hmm...this Rin wonders if what she said last night kept him awake…_

At that moment, she saw him trudge in, looking, quite honestly, like shit. His normally beautiful silver locks were dishelved and looked like they hadn't been tended to in weeks. His normal, stoic face was contorted to something that showed he was in pain. His clothes were **crumpled**, and **looked dirty;** although they probably wern't. Even his posture was **slumped! **(which she had **never ever **seen before!) Under his eyes were dark circles, and his face was drooping, or so it seemed. He just didn't look like his normal, serious self.

Rin couldn't help but feel guilty.

_It's all Rin's fault he didn't sleep, isn't it? He was awake, most likely all night, because of Rin's stupidity. _

Rin tried to sit up, and flinched at the sudden pain, but ignored it. As she was about to attempt to get out of bed, he raced to her side and pushed her gently back down.

"No, let this Rin stand. This Rin has something to say to Sesshomaru-sama, and wants to say it without laying down."

Sesshomaru winced as he watched her get up when her face showed pain, but she showed no signs of giving up her sad-attempts to stand.

"Last night, Rin didn't try to kill herself. This Rin was in a daze...lost a whole lot of blood, and wasn't thinking clearly. Rin probably still isn't, since she is feeling quite dizzy..." and before she continued, she sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on her head.

He visibly relaxed, his contorted face actually turned up into a small smile, and then saw her put her hand to her head, and decided to walk over to help her.

Rin saw him coming closer, but she waved him away, for the time being, and thankfully he didn't attempt a second time.

"Rin wasn't herself. This Rin was in pain, and didn't really know her surroundings. She was still trying to figure out if what happened was real. At one point, Rin truly believed it was just a nightmare, and that she would wake up and it was all just her imagination. But after she attempted to get up, and felt that searing pain, Rin unfortunatly knew it was real.

This morning, when she woke up...Rin was smiling; and then remembered what you had said, and what Rin didn't say to answer your questions...and felt horrible. This Rin has hurt you; its visible. You don't look like yourself anymore, and Rin would do anything to get you back to your old self.

The one that always scolded Rin; told Rin that she is not bowing properly; the one who let her hug him, and showed her his caring for me in his own ways special ways;

_and then she whispered, bowing her head,_

Gomen, gomen, gomen...Honto ne,Rin is nothing but a baka ningen..."

Rin smiled when she saw his face, and walked over to him. She embraced him, but it wasn't just any embrace; it was special, and it was the most important thing that had happened to her in a long time. She smiled more when he hugged her back, a fierce hug that told her he cared for her, and was worried about her.

"I'll always protect you, from now on and forever Rin. This is my promise to you."

Rin smiled when she heard him tell her this, and replied easily,

"This Rin would never want to have it any other way, Sesshomaru-sama."

He led her by her hand back to his bed, and lay her down gently. Cautiously, he lay down beside her and held her close, making sure not to touch her wounds. Soon after, he heard her soft breathing, knowing she was asleep, and finally took a deep breath of his own, making it seem as though he had been holding his breath this whole time.

_So she didn't want to hurt herself. I didn't think she did. She loves everyone too much. Kagome, Inu Yasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku...maybe she feels something for me too?_

Sesshomaru stopped dead in his thoughts.

_What am I thinking? I'm worried about a human girl that might not have feelings for me?_ Sesshomaru blanched.

_I won't lie to myself anymore. I have...feelings for her. _

He looked down at her peaceful sleeping form and stifled a smile. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer and pulled her head slowly to rest on his chest, and closed his eyes.

_This is how things will always be now. Now that I will be her protector, she must be near me at all times. I can't risk letting what happened to Sayuri happen to Rin. I'd have nothing else to live for, if Rin was gone..._

_Funny how I don't miss Sayuri as much now that Rin is here. Maybe I shall love again one day, if kami wills it..._

Sesshomaru decided he should stop thinking, allow himself to rest, and surprisingly, managed to fall asleep in a few minutes. He hadn't slept at all the night before, and in fact, hadn't slept much at all lately; all the more reason to catch up on some much-needed rest, even for just a little while...

**A Few Hours Later...**

Rin woke up feeling very warm, more warm than usual, and wondered why. Slowly, she lifted her head, only to see that she had it on Sesshomaru's chest! Rin's face paled, and jolted up, causing her pain when she saw his golden eyes staring at her.

"Uhhh...good...morning, Sesshomaru-sama!" Rin managed to say, smiling and blushing as red as a cherry at the same time.

"Good morning, Rin."

_Phew! He's back to his normal self, thank kami._

"Arigato, Sesshomaru."

He made a questionning look in her direction, and she explained.

"For...resting with this Rin. You kept her warm, and didn't leave her alone. Rin had your company. It was...nice of you."

Sesshomaru grunted, and began to get out of bed.

"If I am to protect you, I must be near you at all times. It wouldn't make sense to bring you to a ningen village, because if you get in danger, perhaps i won't be able to make it there in time to save you.

You shall from now sleep with me in my chambers. I shall go right now and alert the servents of this."

Even to him the way he had phrased that excuse it sounded lame, but didn't let it show on his face.

Rin giggeled, knowing he enjoyed laying beside her, and kept smiling, even when he turned around and left the room to do as he said.

_He cares, he really does! And now this Rin is safe, because he is protecting Rin, although he already was before..._

She smiled.

_He is liking Rin more and more, whether he wants to admit it or not. Maybe in a few days when Rin's wounds are healed, we can visit Kagome and the others. That would be fun. Then this Rin would be able to tell Kagome all about the recent events! Oh, Rin and Kagome need to catch up! This Rin haven't seen her in so long!_

Even when Sesshomaru came up about half an hour later with food for himself and her, he found Rin still smiling as she lay in bed.

_Thank kami she is back to her normal, happy self._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, short and really corny...gomen, GOMEN! Please don't kill me for it, or stop reading my story..../ and **please remember to write a review!!!** I love all your reviews, and take all your comments into consideration, such as shorter paragraphs, updating more often still trying to do that and in future might have a jelousy scene (upon a special request)...Arigato for all your reviews!

-AngelAnita-

Just so you know, chapter 7 will be:

**Chapter 7: Tempting Taunting**

(It'll be a longer chapter, I gaurntee this!)


	7. Chpt 7: Tempting Taunting

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne - Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human**

**NEW WORDS FOR CHAPTER 7:**

**Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Tempted Taunting**

**The Next Morning...**

Rin woke up from her deep sleep, feeling rested and once again very warm. She smiled when she turned her head and saw Sesshomaru-sama's arms around her, holding her in a close embrace. Rin also noticed the sunlight filtering into the room, making everything like aglow with golden hues. She smiled at how angelic and heavenly he looked.

Rin slowly moved to try and get out of bed to get to the bathing room, seeing how she hadn't in a long time, due to her injuries. Although the wound was healing nicely, Rin still slightly gasped in pain at getting up out of bed, surprised at the pain it brought.

Golden eyes suddenly opened at her slight body movements and gasping sound, and pulled her back onto the bed.

"Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Nani?"

"This Rin needs to bathe, kudasai."

Sesshomaru started at her for a moment, and saw something else flicker in her eyes.

"You are keeping something from me. There is something else you wish to do. Tell me, and iie, you shall not bathe today."

Rin sighed, and muttered,

"Nothing, Sesshomaru-sama."

"Do not lie to this Sesshomaru. If you are to lie, at least attempt to do it well. I could even smell you wanted something more, so even if you had **said **a perfect lie, you wouldn't have been able to hide the scent of it. Out with it, now."

He obviously wasn't buying her act, and she sighed again in defeat.

"This Rin would like...to see Kagome today! She missed Rin's birthday, because this Rin was taking care of you, and then this Rin got hurt...Rin thought all of us could celebrate together, and have fun. Rin hasn't had fun in a long time..."

And then Rin quickly added, noticing his reject at her bathing,

"But Rin must bathe! This Rin hasn't in so long, Sesshomaru-sama! This Rin knows it will hurt to bathe, but surely you do not think that this Rin is so weak that she can't handle the pain?!"

Sesshomaru could see the determination in her eyes, not only to bathe, but more to see her friends. He admitted to himself that it was true she hadn't seen her "friends" in a long time, and perhaps he was being unfair in keeping her from them for so long.

He was worried about her wound. It was healing nicely, and was closing, despite the short few-day time peroid. He didn't want to risk her re-opening it, but if she was so determined to do this, he would allow her.

"Matte. You may bathe, on one condition."

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama? Nan desu ka?"

"You mustn't do it alone. If something were to happen, and you were alone, and something happened...it could be dangerous. Perhaps your wound would act up, and you needed medical attention...

Remember how last time your wound was inflicted, and how much blood you lost. You cannot chance to lose any more right now, you are still low on blood, because your body hasn't regenerated it all back, yet."

Rin sat shocked. He seemed to care so much for her, and she just wasn't used to it. It was akward, and yet, she welcomed his kindness and worry for her. She smiled, then giggeled wickedly.

"Genki. Sesshomaru-sama, who do you suggest to stay with this Rin while Rin bathes, then? A female servent?"

He saw the evil glint in her eyes and was tempted to smile, but didn't, of course, and acted as if he'd never seen it.

"Whomever you are most confortable with." Was his cold reply, trying to shrug off his previous worrying for her.

Rin thought his act he was putting up right now was cute, and decided to play along with it a little more, to see his reaction.

"What if Rin said she was most comfortable with you, Sesshomaru-sama?

You have seen Rin's body many times. All the times you looked after this Rin's wounds..The only difference is that this Rin is older now. This Rin can trust you! Sesshomaru-sama is always there to protect Rin, hai? You promised to always protect this Rin!"

She threw his words back at him so easily, "I promise I'll always protect you, Rin." What was he to do? Sesshomaru _had _to comply now!

_I'll only do as she says because I keep my promises! It has nothing to do with me wanting to see her body, I swear..._

Sesshomaru was apalled at his thoughts, and blanched.

(trying to make his voice sound reluctant:)

"Iku. Get yourself ready. This Sesshomaru will be there in 5 minutes. Be in the bath by then, Rin. This Sesshomaru will only watch over you for 20 minutes, and then I wish to get ready."

"Get ready? Nani? Naze desu ka?"

"Do you not want to visit your friends today? Very well, we shall stay home, then. This Sesshomaru can do some..."

"Masaka! Honto ne?Domo arigato gozuimasu, Sesshomaru-sama! Arigatou!

Rin ran over to him and put her arms around his waist. She hadn't been this happy in a very long time, and was so excited that she would finally get to see her friends. It had been so long, and he was finally going to take her! Maybe they could even spend the night at their home, but Rin wasn't going to think about that.

She abruptly ended the embrace, and dashed off happily to take her long-awaited bath.

Sesshomaru mentally slapped himself for giving in so easily to her simple wants.

An inner voice began to battle with him.

_If it makes her happy, you know it makes this Sesshomaru happy too. _

Rin watched as the servents filled the small basin with hot water. She smiled as she saw the steam rising from it, and thanked them before they left, closing the door behind them.

As quickly as possible, she began to strip off her clothes and grabbed the bar of soap she'd made using her fragrant dried flowers mixed with the original bar of soap.

Kagome had given Rin the unscented white bar of soap from her era. To make it "special", Rin placed the bar soap in a metal cup, and put the cup into the hot coals. As the soap melted in the metal cup, she added a little honey, and all her favourite dried and fragrant flower petals, such as jasmine, rosemary, and camomile. After it melted, Rin poured the melted soap and now newly added flower petals into a small container so it could re-harden.

Rin took the bar from out of the container and began to lather herself. The lovley scent of flower petals adorned the small, dark room. Rin had quite a lot of trouble seeing what she was doing, due to the steam and lack of light. The only light in the room came from a small open window near the ceiling, probably meant for ventilation.

She sighed as she was about to pour the hot water to rise off the soap, and then heard a loud knock at the door.

"Sesshomaru-sama, you can come in. You don't need to knock!"

Sesshomaru slowly walked in, stood at the doorway, and was surprised at how dark it was. She was only a few meters away from him, and even with his very good vision he could only see her faint body outline, which was looking pretty damn good from here...

_Kami! What am I thinking? She's bathing, and I can't keep my emotions in check? _

Rin smiled as she saw him stare at her from the doorway. The window was close to the doorway, so it was easier for her to see him than it was for him to see her, but she knew he was watching her every move.

(Grinning evily) _This is when Rin is going to have some fun. Can Rin provoke him?..._

Consciously, Rin remembered the song that Kagome had been singing last time she saw her. She couldn't remember all of it, but she remembered this,

(cautiously goes over the words in her mind)

_Can you keep up? _

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath,_

_Bring the noise, _

_Make me lose my breath._

_Hit me hard, make me lose my pant pant _

_Can you keep up? _

_Baby boy, make me lose my breath,_

_Bring the noise, _

_Make me lose my breath._

_Hit me hard, make me lose my breath pant pant_

The only reason why Rin had rememebered the song was because of on account of it being so weird and unlike anything she'd ever heard before. Rin had to admit, it had a catchy tune, although this wasn't any where near what she was used to. The only words to songs she knew were ones her mother had taught her, when she was alive. Those songs were more like soft songs, lullibies, or rhymes.

Rin wasn't sure Sesshomaru-sama would appreciate the words of this song, or even understand them! Even Rin didn't understand some of the wording and phrasing, and only after Kagome's explaining had she understood, and then blushed furiously at what it meant.

_Maybe this Rin can make him blush, or laugh, or show some emotion? That would be the most funny thing ever! Lets test out this theory._

She cautiously streched her right leg and rested it on the end of the basin. She then took both of her hands and started from her ankle, and dragged them up until just above her knees. (the rest of her body was in the basin, and couldn't be seen from Sesshomaru's stand-point.)

All the while poor Sesshomaru was standing at the door, and could only watch what she was doing. He had to admit, she looked pretty sexy from where he was at the moment, but he wouldn't let her know he was bothered.

Sesshomaru closed the door and grabbed the stool from in the corner opposite the door. Knowingly, he brought the stool a little closer to Rin and sat down, deciding to relax himself, and "enjoy the show," although he knew he shouldn't.

Rin quietly sang the few lines of the song to herself that Kagome had taught her from before, and made sure to do the pant pant part louder than usual.

She loved the looks he was giving her when she did that. Although it was hidden, she could see the emotions running in his eyes.

Rin then decided to rinse off the soap from her body. Grabbing the pail with hot water and the clean rag, she dipped the piece of cloth in the pail, making sure to soak it with the hot water. Rin then proceeded to start from her upper chest and drag the cloth down her body, going slower over her chest area and thighs, and, just for emphasis, let out a long sigh of extreme contentment.

Sesshomaru couldn't help but raise his eyebrows.

_Why is she acting like this? My youkai is screaming for me to go over there and teach her a thing or two, but I am in control, and it would be wrong. I need to try and focus on something else, or think about something else..._

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, but all he could see was her hand running down her naked chest and her perfect figure. He cracked one eye open only to see her head tilted back, eyes closed, and her body arched upwards in a very tempting position while letting out a small moan.

As she lay in that position, as swiftly as light he moved over to her and placed his lips over hers, putting his hand on her lower back to support her and keep her in that position. This wasn't a sweet, slow kiss. Quite the contrary; it was fast, hungry, and some-what forceful, but not so much that it was distasteful.

Rin was shocked. She wanted to provoke him, but she didn't think that his evil side would win over his better judgement! All she could do was let the crush of their lips' meeting wash over her.

Slowly, he put her down, but kept his lips on hers. With his hands, he dragged them where the cloth had been, slowly over her breasts and rosy peaks, and when he did so she moaned against him, knowing she approved of his actions.

"Oh kami!" she managed to moan out over his lips, and arched her body against his hands, encouragement for him to continue.

Although this was causing her wound pain, she didn't care, she wasn't going to show that, not right now anyway.

Sesshomaru almost smiled, but instead decided to pull his lips down the column of her throat, and began to softly lick where her pulse was. It was fast in irregular, and he knew this was all because of him.

She moaned again, and put her wet hands through his silver locks, pulling his head closer to her so he wouldn't stop. She could feel her wound opening, and prayed it wouldn't bleed.

Just to show her how he was feeling, he took his hands and placed them on her stomach, simply drawing circles, very slowly and gradually fallinglower and lower. Now she was making sounds, urging him to go faster to where she needed the attention most.

He felt himself harden, and took this as a bad sign. Sesshomaru knew that if he continued doing this, he wouldn't be able to control himself. He was already fighting an inner battle, things had gone too far, and they needed to stop before they got worse.

Rin was in a daze. She was experiencing all these feelings she'd never had before, and was loving every minute of it. She didn't want it to ever stop.

Rin felt some blood trickle out of her wound, and mentally cursed. It was beginning to hurt, and now he would smell the blood. Or maybe she would be lucky and he was too caught up in his emotions and not notice?

_If only I could feel like this forever...these new feelings, like this Rin is climbing a mountain, and Rin is so close to the top...Oh kami, Rin doesn't want this to end!_

All of a sudden Sesshomaru's trailing stopped, and he abruptly stood up, and easily slipped back into his cold mask.

"Yameru. Your wound has opened, I can smell the blood. Get ready, You have 10 minutes. The servents will bring you a kimono and new bandaging. This Sesshomaru is going to go and do some last minute paper work before leaving. You will be dressed and ready in 20 minutes or we will not go. This Sesshomaru has no time to waste."

With that comment, he was out of the room just as quickly as he had came in.

When his fingers had stopped their trailing, Rin's instinct was to cry out and beg him to continue, but she managed to not say anything.

_Yameru? Nani? Naze desu ka...? Why did he stop? The reason was not for my wound, this Rin could tell from how he was acting he didn't want to stop! Maybe he will tell Rin later... _-sighs out loud- _This Rin better finish rinsing off, otherwise Sesshomaru-sama will yell at Rin and not take her to see Kagome. Rin really wants to see Kagome...maybe she will tell Rin why he stopped. Hai! Kagome will know!_

With a smile on her face, Rin finished off rinsing normally, and waited for the servents to come. Finally, when they came, they brought a big piece of cloth for her to dry off with, and a clean kimono, which they helped her put on.

Just as she promised, Rin waited at the front of the castle for Sesshomaru in 15 minutes. Her hair was very messy and still wet, but Rin didn't bother doing anything with it, such as brushing it or attempting to dry it somehow.

Sesshomaru strolled out a minute later, looking regal as usual, and merely looked at her for a quick second to acknowledge his presence.

All of a sudden, a screaming gami came out of the palace, holding his staff that was too big for him, making him look quite funny as he ran.

Rin couldn't supress a giggle when she saw him running like that screaming,

"Wait for this lowly one, Master!! Onegai?!!?!"

Rin laughed loud and well, not caring what either of the two thought of her. She managed to calm herself, but didn't stop a smile from staying on her lips.

"Ready to go? We will not be taking Ah-Un today. This Sesshomaru already has you to look after. Jaken, you shall be staying at the palace and placing in those orders I gave you not a few moments ago. Rin?"

She lept onto his cloud, and he held her close to make sure she didn't fall. **Finally,** they lifted off the ground and high into the skies togo to Kagome's ningen village.

Rin had never been so excited...except maybe for a few minutes ago. Both of those things were equally exciting, each in their own different ways...

_This Rin must remember to ask Kagome about Sesshomaru's strange behaviour! Perhaps she can give me some of her knowledge on men, after all; she has Inu Yasha...but is he really considered a man? More like a mean puppy..._

Rin laughed aloud again at her thoughts, and Sesshomaru gave her a weird, questionning look.

"Nothing Sesshomaru-sama! Honto ne!"

------------------------------------

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Ahhhh gomen nasai everyone!

I thought this chapter would be the one where Sesshomaru would take Rin to the ningen village, but I guess not.

I felt like I needed some substance to their growing relationship, because so far they hadn't really done anything together. Anyway, don't me for unknowingly lieing, I would never do it on purpose. **Please don't forget to review!**

Yes, I know adding the song was kinda weird and maybe stupid...give me your comments on that, and if I get bad reviews about it, I'll re-edit the chapter and take it out.

This chappie took a long time to write, believe it or not. Actually, all my chapters are taking longer than I've planned to write, but since I have fans like all of you, I don't mind it, I promise!

**REVIEWS NOTES:**

**imagine-me: **Thank you for reading my fanfic and always sending reviews. Of course I'll read your fanfic when you post it, just let me know when it's up!

**daygonna:** Haha thanks! I like how the characters are going in this story too. Of course I'll keep writing...or at least I'll be damned before giving up!

**Lady of the Westlands: **Thank you for your constant reviews and suggestions as to how I can improve my story. I greatly appreciate it.

**Agrias-101:** Thank you!

**SessRin Fan:** Thank you!

**Animeazngal:** Haha! Thanks!

**FROM NOW ON... **

**I'll be doing review notes at the end of each chapter, to show my thanks to all you guys and gals **


	8. Chpt 8: Enjoy The Show?

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait**

**NEW WORDS FOR CHAPTER 8:**

**Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa? - What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard used**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**Chapter 8: Visiting Friends&Enjoy The Show?**

Kagome and Inu Yasha were down each other's throats, yet again. Kagome was yelling at Inu Yasha because he wasn't properly looking after their children, and giving her a hard time when she's sick. Inu Yasha was yelling at Kagome because she wasn't staying in bed, and didn't trust him enough to look after their children by himself.

"SIT BOY!" She yelled, at her peak of frustration and loss of patience.

"Ima Yameru!Damare!" he shouted at her from the 4 foot hole.

"NO, how about YOU shut up for once! Bakayarou! SIT BOY!" At this second yell of "sit", she put him in an 8 foot hole.

Poor Inu Yasha simply let his body relax, kept his face in the dirt, and decided not to move. He wasn't stupid enough to yell back at her, the last thing he wanted was to be "sat" for a third time in less than a minute. He would yell at Kagome later, when she was in a better mood.

"Chikusho" he muttered, knowing that she wouldn't hear him, letting out some of his frustration.

Just as Kagome was about to walk back inside, she could sense a demon's presence. Automatically, to protect her family, her pink aura glowed around her body and her home. For the past few years, an older, "master" miko, named Anna **(A/N: not an original character) **had been training her, and showing her how to use her powers. Not meaning to brag, but Kagome had almost completely mastered the art of using the miko powers, in a much shorter time than it usually took. Although, there really was no way to completely "master" using miko powers, because Kagome knew you could always gain more inner strength, she always knew what she was doing.

Getting her mind off of the pleasent old miko, she grabbed her bow from the her resting place on her back, and pulled out an arrow, aiming at what would be soon approaching from the skies. Immediately seeing the flying creatures in the air and recognizing them, her whole body relaxed, making the pink barrier dissipate, seeing that it was only Sesshomaru and Rin.

In fact, Kagome jumped up and down, yelling and screaming in happiness at the top of her lungs, while they were still high up in the sky,

"Rinnnnn! You finally came to visit ussss! Its so nice to see youuuuu!"

Rin started to wave madly the second she saw Kagome, and at doing this, she somehow managed to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp, and began to fall from the sky, faster and closer to the ground.

"KAMIIIII! SAVE THIS RINNN! PLEASE SOMEONE SAVE RINNNN!"

Kagome's face paled as white as snow, seeing her friend falling freely from the sky, and knowing that if something wasn't done, she would be dead in a few seconds flat.

Sesshomaru's quick reflexes noticing her presence out of his arms made him and his magic cloud swoop down easily and catch her, with lots of time to spare.

Rin's breathing was heavy and laboured. She wasn't expecting to fall, and was, freaked out of her mind. It was scary, and horrible, and unexpected, but...she loved the way her body flew freely through the air, and the wind blowing her kimono all over the place. It was exhilerating, exciting, and she would definatly do it again, but only if Sesshomaru would save her once more, as he just did.

For some reason Sesshomaru's heart was beating just as fast as hers, he managed to observe.

_Why is this Sesshomaru so worried about Rin anyway? She's just a human...she's always getting herself into trouble..._

At about 5 feet in the air from the ground, Rin jumped down from the cloud, only to be assaulted by Kagome and Inu Yasha's three children: Sara, who is 3, quite shy, and overly-quiet; Reiku who is a twin to when Rin was her age, and is 9; and the only son (for now) in the family, Kai, who looked so devestatingly like his father, except for the dark blue eyes he aquired from his mother, aged 7. Kai was often teased by his older sister Reiku, but he didn't care, because she was only playing around; it was her nature to. Well, on the other hand, Shippo could also be considered a son, and in Kagome's eyes would _always_ be her son.

Kagome giggeled, and then began to laugh out loud at Shippo's stunned face. The poor thing was so worried he couldn't have even moved even if you told him his life was on the line.

"Warawa nai, Kagome!" Despite her saying to stop laughing, Rin couldn't surpress her smile and ended up giggeling along with Kagome.

Shippo had grown a lot since Rin had last seen him. Now he was much taller, and to say the least, a lot more handsome. He looked...so much different...older, smarter, but still smiled as much as he had a few years ago. He was a little older than Rin, but not by much. Rin had the gall to believe she had never met him before, so when she saw him, ended up asking,

"Konbanwa! Watashi no namae wa desu Rin! Anata-no namae wa?" Shippo was depressed at the fact that she didn't remember him.

Had he really changed that much since she had last seen him? Apparently so.

"So, you've forgotten me so quickly?"

Rin's face paled at the instant recognition of his voice although it was altered, a lot deeper and smoother. Her eyes surely at that moment plead for forgiveness at her horrible memory.

Shippo couldn't stop a laugh vibrating off his body, and as he laughed stared into her shining eyes, completely mesmorized by her beauty.

"Matte...Masaka! You've changed so much...this Rin...

(and then she whispered, making sure only he heard)

didn't even recognize you...gomen nasai, gomen ne..." Rin blushed profusely, and ran to him in an embrace, with the 3 children still holding onto her sides as she ran.

Sesshomaru watched from where he stood and felt instant jellously flood through his body, but reminded himself she wasn't his. She could do as she wished, and it didn't matter to him, right?

Scowling, he stared at the little demon that wasn't so little anymore, and watched his smile broaden as Rin hugged him.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Its good we finally got to see one another, we'll have plenty of time to catch up!"

Kagome saw the spark of interest in Rin's eyes at seeing Shippo once more, and inwardly smiled. Perhaps where would be something there for the two of them afterall...Shippo was her son, and she wouldn't mind Rin got together with him. Kagome on the other hand also noticed Sesshomaru's scowl, which everyone else seemingly missed, and her lips pouted slightly.

_I know he cares for Rin, but he wishes to show his emotions so easily? I mean, he must be so jellous right now that she's hugging Shippo, and talking to him. He must feel so ignored! Its **about time **he was ignored! Look at all the times he's ignored her in the past...good job Rin! Ignore him!!! (although you don't know you're doing it) Make **him **crawl to **you** for a change!_

"Okay everyone! Let's go inside! Sara, Reiku, and Kai let go of Rin this instant! She wants to spend some time with Shippo at the moment, to catch up on things. Have any of you eaten anything yet today my dears? Its still early, but I'd like some food in your tummys so you can run outside and have lots of energy!"

That was Kagome, always smart, practical, and worried about her children, but not too much to smother them.

"Hai, Ogaa-san! This Reiku will get Otou-san make the three of us some food right now!" and the little ones ran into the house.

"Come right on in you guys! Don't wait for an invitation, look at our home as your own! Rin, you should know that! Rin...?"

Rin snapped out of her deep conversation with Shippo, and the two of them blushed, not hearing Kagome's words at all.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-chan! This Rin didn't hear inside, yes, this Rin heard that part! Rin and Shippo will be in the living room!"

Shippo and Rin dashed inside, as if there was a fire, and were running in to save the children and Inu Yasha.

"So, you're jellous. Its cute, really cute. If you like her so much, you should let her know. Rin seems to like him quite the little bit, and you noticed right away. Look at that scowl you had just a minute before! Its not like you to show those emotions! Heaven forbid if we thought you wern't some cold-hearted 'thing'."

Kagome continued her rant, not caring that he turned away from her as she spoke; she knew he was listening.

"I know you aren't what you try to act like. You are just like the rest of us; the only difference being you have those emotions running deep inside you, and don't let them show, like everyone else does. You should let them out sometimes, its unhealthy to keep emotions cooped up inside for too long.

Maybe that's you're always so emotionless! You're hiding all your emotions inside your body...and eventually there will be no more room to put them! They will pour out of you, in a long stream, from never-crying, smiling, or letting out anger. I feel sorry for the poor soul that will be near you when you explode. I hope that after your 'explosion' you will learn that this is not the way to carry out life, hiding everything from everyone. You will learn, you will see, I give you my word on that!"

Kagome couldn't help a smile at his slightly bewildered face, and turned to go inside, absentmindedly calling over her shoulder,

"Coming?"

He didn't bother replying, and reluctantly walked into the house a few metres behind Kagome.

Rin was sitting down on the couch fairly close to Shippo, seemingly in an interesting conversation with him, not noticing his entering the room.

"Its true he's usually really cold, but...this Rin knows he has a sweet side, and she intends to find out what it is! Ahhh..."

She smelt his delightful scent and shifted her body to face him, stopping what she was telling Shippo.

His nose was busy smelling something, and then his cold voice pierced the room.

"Everyone, we've got company!" Sesshomaru said calmly, before Inu Yasha could as he was running down the stairs.

Out of no where, thick, black clouds started filling the house, and instantly Kagome's body flared bright pink as a shield to protect everyone.

An evil laugh flowed around the space, and everyone knew it was Naraku.

"What do you want now? A beating? That would've been given whether you wanted it or not!"

Inu Yasha ran mindlessly out of the house, Miroku, Sango, and Sesshomaru closely behind. Inu Yasha unsheathed tetsaiga and began to swing wildly at Naraku, although he kept dodging his attacks. After realizing what was happening, Rin and Shippo ran out, telling Kagome to stay in and keep the barrier over her children to keep them all safe.

"Wind Scar!" He shouted, and attempted to target him, swing his sword through the swiriling tornados.

Naraku dodged the attack again, and released his poisonous insects so that Miroku wouldn't open his wind tunnel.

"I don't want anything except Rin. Surrender her to me, and none of you shall come to any harm."

"Rin? Why would you want Rin?" Inu Yasha stopped his attack to question his motives.

"My reasons for wanting her are of no concern to you. If you cannot see the reason why I want her, then you are weaker than I thought, and I have over-estimated your intelligence!"

Naraku took this moment to use one of his hidden tentacles to whip Inu Yasha into the tree across the clearning. He landed with a thump against the trunk using some growled curses, slowly getting to his feet and rubbing his now aching head.

Rin had seen everything thus far, and was in complete shock. She didn't know what to do, or what to say. Naraku wanted her?! But why?! This was such a surprise that she hadn't even noticed her mouth was open until Shippo used his hand to close it for her. Rin giggled and blushed being embarassed by looking like that in front of him, but got over it quickly as she saw another tentacle coming her way. Shippo immediately went in front of her, and took the blow in his upper-right chest. He fell down, and Rin was ready to cry at the sight. His blood was pouring out, and he was in great pain, she could feel it.

"Oh Shippo, doushite?" Tears streamed down her face at seeing him helpless on the ground, and she crouched down to be at his level.

"Do itashi mashite..." he managed to say before passing out.

His blood loss was rapid, and Rin angerly screamed out,

"SOMEBODY HELP HIM, for kami's sake! Get him inside, NOW! He needs medical attention. Sesshomaru, take him inside before he loses too much blood, you're the strongest one who isn't busy, so this Rin knows you can manage. Well, what are you waiting for?!"

Sesshomaru was about to yell at her for throwing orders at him! How DARE she? The worst part of it being it wasn't her first time for doing so. Seeing her tears was what did it for him, and he merely nodded his head uncertainly, and picked up Shippo to bring him inside.

"Everything will be alright. He is a demon, he will not die.

(calls over his shoulder from the home entrance)

Inu Yasha! If you let Naraku put one finger on Rin I shall see to it that you will regret ever knowing me."

Inu Yasha 'hmphed' at his brother, and continued his 'battle' with Naraku. It was obvious Naraku wasn't using his full strength, which was what made Inu Yasha wonder why he was a lot easier to beat than he thought.

Suddenly, Kagome ran out of the house with tears streaming down her face, going to embrace Rin who was also crying.

"He will be okay Rin! Oh Rin...onegai, don't cry? He will be okay, I know it. Shippo is a fighter, you know."

Kagome looked at Naraku and sighed heavily.

"Inu Yasha, (sighs aggrivatingly) its another puppet, for kami sakes, I can see the string! Hurry up and kill it. I doubt Naraku would show his real form out of no where, without Kagura and his other minions."

"I don't know why I didn't recognize before, afterall, I could feel he was weaker, but...I don't know...something isn't right."

The puppet all of a sudden went on fire, dissipating into ashes, and then there was no more movement. Inu Yasha walked over with extreme caution, and abruptly a sickly-green colour of smoke rose from the ashes, and spread out over the whole clearing.

Everyone outside was knocked out, except Rin, who was standing furthest back from the battle.

Strange things started going on in Rin's head. All her thoughts started to spin, and span faster and faster until they were all were mixed up. She fell to the ground, trying her best to stay conscious, but not succeeding.

"Wakaranai?" was all she managed to say, before dropping to the ground.

Something seemed to be pulling at her, and something echoed inside her head, telling her to let go, and sleep. It seemed all of her energy had been absorbed, and she had no choice but to fall under the command of the dark voice...

Weird images went through her mind while she was unconscious, but she hadn't seen these things before. It was so akward, because all of them involved her and Kagome, picking flowers in bizarre fields, and saying things to one another; but Rin knew these conversations had never taken place. It was very confusing, and she didn't know how to react. All she really could do was let the images flow from one to another, and "enjoy the show."

------------------------------------

** Author's Note:**

Ahhhh! I know, cliffhanger, gomen nasai! I didn't feel like writing anymore...argh, I hope this chapter was long enough. Hmmm..."A Shippo and Rin thing, maybe? And what were all these images and voices about anyway", right? The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Please keep reviewing, everyone!

**REVIEW NOTES:** **(from chapter 7)**  


** Lady of the Westlands** - Thanks so much! Your opinion matters a lot to me, because you always give me insightful information. Please continue doing so, it gives me great pleasure to know what my weaknesses are, so I can change them or avoid them in the future.

** Imagine-me **- Thank you! A good flow...I hope all my chapters have a good flow.... Haha, thanks once again!

**Aeko **- No I didn't mean I'd stop writing my story. I'd never do that! Of course I'll keep writing, I was just trying to say that if you guys won't review, it'll take me longer to update.

**red-tigergirl02** - Aaawww, well thank you! SessRin fanfics tend to be a good pairing, but I've also recently discovered SessKag pairings, and those are pretty cool. My next story (when I start writing it) will be a SessKag.

** SessRin Fan **- I love your eagerness for me to update quicker. Its never-ending. Gomen nasai if I keep you waiting too long in the future!  


**daygonna** - Ah! Thank you! I try not to make Sesshomaru look weak, but I still want to show his feelings, just a little. I'm glad you liked it!

**Angelistical06** - Thank you!


	9. Chpt 9: Looking Inside The Soul

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa? - What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard used**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**Chapter 9: Looking Inside The Soul**

Rin and Kagome were walking through a field, and occasionally stopping to pick up flowers and put them in their baskets. The flowers were strange colours; each flower's colour seeming like it didn't belong. They were splashed colours, there was not one flower with one single hue on it. All of them had at least 2 different colours on each flower. Roses that would normally be red, yellow, pink, or white, were splashed with different colours, such as forest green and dark blue, or white and black. The worst part being none of the flowers were even pretty, they gave off an unpleasant scent, and looked like they were rotting, but neither of the girls thought it was strange.

The grass which normally would have been green was dark blue, and the sky above was a royal purple, the clouds being a golden yellow. Everything was out of place, but no one seemed to care or notice. It all seemed so "evil", as if someone had manipulated everything to how he/she wanted it.

The girls continued their walk, and approached a cave. The normally grey cave was a warm/dark brown, and a comforting heat was radiating from within. It began to rain, the water droplets being an akward acid green, but it didn't stain their clothing. Rin and Kagome ran for cover into the warm cave. Noises could be heard within, but it was like they were in a daze, and didn't notice.

All of a sudden, Rin saw Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha fighting with their swords within, Sesshomaru's eyes dark purple-red, and his true form begging to be released. His normally pure white hakama was pitch black, and Inu Yasha's was forest green.

Sango and Miroku sat in the corner, dozing quietly in each other's embrace, none of them caring of the noise the brothers were making. Their clothing, too, was out of place, both dressed in full-black uniforms, Sango's being slightly more feminine.

Everyone looked like they were possessed. No one was talking, or making any sounds. The only noises that could be heard were the swords clashing with one another, the bright yellow sparks flying all over as they fought.

Without warning, evil laughter could be heard, and a dark voice which no one could seem to identify, or for that matter, seemed to notice, except for Rin.

"_Ahh, like my world? It is…dark, wouldn't you say? Just as I like it. What do you think, Rin_?"

Rin attempted to speak, but instead of words found blood to gush out of her mouth. She didn't know what was happening. She wasn't feeling any pain at that moment, but shut her mouth. Instantly, the blood flow stopped, and her throat felt raw, as if someone had burned a fire in it. Bitter tears fell down her cheeks, the black water drops falling down to her lips, leaving a red trail as they fell, for these were acidic tears, and they were burning her skin.

Out of instinct, she ran to Sesshomaru who was still fighting Inu Yasha, and attempted to grab his arm. She caught his hakama, but he didn't even recognize her presence, and simply kept fighting.

Next she tried Inu Yasha, but she had little more luck with him. When she grabbed his fire-rat sleeve, he simply shrugged her off, not stoping the battle as he did so.

For another attempt, she ran to the corner where Sango and Miroku were. She shook their bodies, but they didn't even move. It was like they were in an eternal sleep, although she couldn't see them breathing.

She'd forgotten about Kagome, and as a last desperate attempt ran to her, but her normal cerulean blue eyes were hazed over, and they were nothing but black pools.

Rin attempted to speak again, and surprisingly, this time no blood came out of her mouth as she spoke.

"Kagome?"

There was no response. Her body had a black aura surrounding her, and it got darker and darker, as if she was preparing to battle and save something she loved very much. Normally, when she went to battle, she flared bright pink, and it was strange that her aura was black, but on the other hand, everything in this world was strange. Rin decided to try and talk to her again, for it seemed she was the only one that was moving, and could recognize her presence.

"Kagome-chan?"

As if lifelessly, she slowly grabbed her bow and arrow from off her back, and started to aim towards Rin.

"Oh no…Kagome, what are you doing?"

The dark voice cackeled, and said only this,

"_She can't hear you. Show me your powers, show me your strength, Rin. Let's see what you can do! Fight back!"_

Rin ran to her left, dodging the first arrow that was shot at her. It had missed her only by mere inches, and she blanched at her accuracy.

Rin didn't know what he was talking about, fight back? Fight back how, and why would she ever want to hurt her best friend? Kagome was practically her sister, she could never hurt her! Kagome must have also known Rin wouldn't fight back, although she was obviously at the present moment under control by Naraku, hence why she was shooting Rin.

------------------------------------

Kagome couldn't speak, and her movements were automatic. She couldn't stop her arms from shooting the arrow, she could only watch what was unfolding before her. It hurt her so much that she cried. It was as if Rin couldn't see her, and see her tears. Kagome fought her hardest to push away the darkness which was surrounding her, threatening to consume her forever, if she gave up. It was too strong, even for such a pure and selfless soul as herself, and she found herself unwillingly giving in.

Kagome heard a dark voice echoing in her head, so she knew only she could hear it as the words were being spoken.

_...Your never ending fear...  
...Is knowing I'll always be here..._

...I'll torture you, and scare people away...  
...Show you how to hate everyone and follow me, I'll show you what you want to be...  
...Surrender sweetly, and it'll be done easily...

...Give into me, give into the darkness don't fight...  
away into the tunnel, run away from the light...

Kagome screamed out in frustration and anger mentally, trying to fight him off, but it was so much harder than it seemed. She despertatly wished Rin could hear her, see her from the inside, her soul fighting off the darkness to get back into the light. It seemed like nothing was going to save her, and she knew soon she wouldn't have any control of what was happenening, not that she really did in the first place.

Soon, not only her body would be controlled, but her soul would be tainted.

The voice of the hanyou that she wanted to kill with such eagerness echoed more words in her head.

_...Empty will be your soul...  
...Forever I'll make it stay cold..._

...I'll open your mind, and your eyes...  
...I'll make sure to continue your cries...

...Soon, you'll be mine...  
...Soon, I'll stop time...

...Give into me, give into the darkness don't fight...  
away into the tunnel, run away from the light...  


------------------------------------

Rin was terrified, and was torn with what to do. She didn't want to hurt her sister, but she was sure she didn't want to die.

_Oh kami, what should this Rin do? Rin doesn't want to hurt her...she loves her like she's never loved anyone else..._

A voice stood out in Rin's head.

_Liar! You love someone else, and you know it._

Rin blanched, and then it clicked. The sudden voice was talking about Sesshomaru, but did she really love him? It was true that he had looked after her for so many years, had always been there for her, and although he didn't say it, cared for her; but what she was feeling, could it really be considered love?

Kagome loved her, but in a different way. Kagome's children loved her, but yet again in a different way. Rin was sure the love her inner voice was speaking of was true love. A kind of love that Inu Yasha and Kagome felt, that Sango and Miroku felt. Was this the same kind of love she felt for Sesshomaru?

_Of course not! That's ridiculous. Just because he cares for this Rin doesn't mean that Rin loves him. It's not like he would ever love Rin back, so what would be the point in loving him..._

She rememebered something along the lines of "hopeless love" from Kagome when she spoke about some "television show" on a thing called a T.V. a while back. She said she was watching a "show" where one woman loved a man, but he didn't love her, so it was called a "hopeless love." It sounded sad, and Rin eneded up frowining when Kagome finished telling her. Kagome didn't say anything for a few moments, and had then told her a story, which startled her to no end.

"When I met Inu Yasha, and had been with him for a while, I eventually found out that I loved him. I knew I wouldn't tell him, because I thought it was a hopeless love. I thought he still loved Kikyo, and he would never love me back. A long while later, one night, we were laying on the grass, looking at the stars, and just talking.

At first, it wasn't about anything important, and then we somehow got around to talking about feelings. I eneded up asking him how he felt about Kikyo. He said the last time he had seen her, she seemed so...different, and cold. He thought he had loved her, but the Kikyo he had loved was long gone, and he felt different feelings now.

I thought he was still talking about Kikyo, so I asked him about these "different feelings." He turned and faced me, looking deeply into my eyes, his face still serious, but some message was being protrayed in his golden orbs."Kagome, I know you love me," he had ended up whispering, and I had a good mind to tell him to "sit boy" at such a correct assumption, but he stopped me by kissing me.

At first, I wavered, and went to push away, but something inside me told me to stay, and see what unfolds. I could feel my eyes watering, and i consciously closed them, to stop them from flowing out. He surprised me again by gently kissing away my tears, and telling me he would always be there for me, and that he loved me. He said he needed me, and recited a poem.

_...My life doesnt hold much meaning without you in it...  
...I miss you when your not around, and the minute you go away...  
...I won't say I can't live without you, because I could, but life would be hell...  
...I don't care what you choose to do, but please don't ever leave me, because knowing you are always there is keeping me alive..._

At hearing his words of love, I ended up reciting a part of a poem of my own.

_...Keep me here...  
...Keep me near..._

_...Love me forever true...  
...Do things for me I'll never do..._

_...Keep me strong...  
...Keep me forever-long..._

_...I need you here...  
...I'm lost without you, I fear..._

And look at where we are now, mated, with 3 children, and a fourth one coming, to add to the bundle. If there is hope for me, there is hope for everyone in the world to find a love like I have. Most of all you, Rin, because you are such a wonderful person, and I know you'll find that special someone one day. I hope you have it even BETTER than I do, because you deserve it."

Both of the girls had allowed tears to grace their faces at that moment, and since then Rin always held inside had hope for love.

------------------------------------

Rin snapped back to the current moment in time, seeing an arrow about to hit her smack in the forehead. She dropped immediately, the arrow grazing the top of her head. To try and save herself, she pulled out her sword and ran to Kagome with the intentions of defending herself and not hurting Kagome.

She managed to get right in front of her, and surprisingly Kagome didn't move one bit. Rin grabbed the bow and snapped it in half, making it no longer usefull. Kagome's eyes' blackness drained out of them, and went back to their normal cereluian blue hue.

Rin was finally able to breathe easier, and smiled knowing her friend was back to normal.

"Rin...Go...men...nasai..." she managed to choke before passing out.

_At least she's breathing, and back to her regular self. This Rin wishes she could say the same about everyone..._

Rin saw the darkness swirl out of Kagome like a tornado, and the dark voice boomed into the cave once again.

_"So I see that she wasn't strong enough to handle the power. Maybe someone else is."  
_  
As if on cue, the dark swirl went over to Sango's seemingly dead body, and went into her body through her mouth, and it was then that she took over the dark aura, and her body lifelessly got up from on the floor. Her arms went behind her to retrieve the boomerang from off the floor, and looked over to Rin with the same black, empty eyes...

------------------------------------

**Author's Note**

Ahhh, I know, cliffhanger, but I really didn't feel like writing anymore. Gome nasai guys, but it'll just make the next chapter more exciting, won't it? Please remember to **read and review**, I really love those reviews.

I also apologize for any spelling or gramatical errors, because I'm wirint this late at night, and am not really paying attention to what it sounds like. I'm too busy listening to the Inu Yasha sound track!

Now, onto the review-reply section!

**REVIEWS NOTES: (From chapter 8)**

**Vegetasgirl91-**Thank you! I try really hard to use as many japanese words as I can each chapter, and I apologize for using almost none this time around, but the story was going so well I didn't want to change anything. I hope you still like this chapter, though.

**Meru -** Oh wow! Thanks so much! I'm glad I have a big admirer out there. Don't worry, I don't think you're a freak, because I check out for stories all the time to see if people have added a new chapter. If you want, you should add me onto your "Author Alert List" so that you will get an e-mail whenever I post a new chapter. It's just a thought.

**imagine-me -** Haha, a Rin and Shippo thing...is that what I really want? Hmmm...ponders you shall have to wait and see! I will not spoil anything, that's not cool for those who don't like spoilers. (I, personally, don't like them either.) Anyway, just don't stress too much over it, okay? Whatever happens, happens, and it happens for a good reason too! By the way, how is your story going along? Thanks for reviewing, and please continue doing so!

**SessRin fan -** Ooohhh, still eager as ever, eh? Well that's awesome, because I feel just like you do when I'm reading a really good story, so I'll take your eagerness as a great compliment. Or maybe you just get excited easily? Shrug whatever the case, just please keep reading my story, okay? I love your responses! Oh, and one more thing, I hope you won't kill me at leaving it like this? I'll try to see if I can make the next chapter end nicely, without a cliffy, just for you, okay?


	10. Chpt 10: New Discovery

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa? - What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard used**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

------------------------------------

**Chapter 10: New Discovery**

Rin was scared, and didn't know how to react. She had been sprinting around the room, avoiding Sango's hirakoutsu (A/N: Gomen if I didn't spell it right!) for the past 15 minutes, and she was going to have to give up soon. She was tired, sweating, and completely unprepared for this to happen.

Nothing was making sense, and at this rate she barely had enough energy to breathe. Rin unwillingly sat down, and just as the boomerang went to hit her, a light blue light flared off her body and deflected Sango's attack.

_What….in kami's name was THAT? Rin feels all tingly, and warm! Rin has never felt this way before…_

Things suddenly came into place, and her eyes widened in awe.

_This Rin…is a miko too? But how? Doushite?_

"_Yes, little one. You are a miko, like Kagome. I knew it the moment I'd seen you. Both you and Kagome are reincarnations of Kikyo, but your miko powers could very well be stronger than hers. I shall take you, and you will fight with me."_

"No! Rin won't let you use her against her friends!"

Out of complete instinct, a ball of blue light flamed from Rin and flew behind her to stop Sango's hiraktsu from hitting her again. Some of the ball of light knocked Sango down, and she became eerily still.

"Oh no...what has this Rin done? Is she alright?"

"_She and your friends will be fine as long as you come with me. For the moment, all of them will be safe."_

Rin looked longingly towards her friends, and then looked at Sesshomaru and Inu Yasha who were currently frozen in their stance. Sango and Kagome were also frozen, laying on the floor as if they had never moved.

"This Rin will come with you, only because Rin knows they will come and save her soon afterwards. But before Rin goes 'willingly' with you, explain this…place."

"_I have no obligation to explain anything to you, but I will for I am in a generous mood. It's the dream world that I have created. When I have all the pieces of the Shikon No Tama, I'll turn the 'real world' into this. With my immense power, I'll make everything go as I want it to. Not only that, but I will have supreme power over all that has ever lived, and all that shall ever live._

_Come now, you have wasted enough of my time. As soon as we leave, everyone will wake up, and this will be nothing but a strange, vague memory in their minds."_

Rin's curiosity wasn't yet satisfied. One question kept gnawing inside her, and she wanted it answered.

"Why isn't Shippo here? What have you done to him?"

"_Shippo didn't enter the dream world. He was already unconscious, so I didn't need to waste my almost limitless energy supply on doing this to him. Besides, although he is still young, like you,he would probably have the easiest time, other than Sesshomaru, remembering the 'dream.' Besides, I had more fun with him, and made him think he was in a dark room, all alone. It felt good to see him struggle and try to hide his fright."_

She once again looked coldly at him, and then sadlyat her friends.With a sigh, she unwillingly walked over to his presence.

"This Rin goes only because…she loves Kagome and the others like family, and her life is worth less than all of theirs."

"_Wise choice. Let's go, shall we?"_

Naraku cackled internally.

_Either way, all of them will not only be killed, but by Rin! How ironic! She's coming with me to save their lives, and yet in the end, she will be the one to kill them!_

He managed an evil smile which he hid from Rin, and lifted the powerful spell which made them look like they were in a different world. He wiped the clearing of all Rin's scent, so that their trail couldn't be followed. Without turning back, he brought Rin away before the spell completely faded, blurring quickly back into the original setting.

------------------------------------

They woke up slowly, their heads feeling a little dizzy. From in the house, Kagome attempted to sit up, but was only met by extreme fatigue and a spinning head, so she immediately sat down. The oddest thing was that she felt exhausted, but what had she done? All she did was go into the house to see how Shippo and Rin were getting along, and then…

Kagme vaguely remembered awkward flowers and the strage cave. As she sat, she tried hard to remember more, and prayed the rest would come to her soon. In the mean time, if she was one that felt so horrible and did nothing, Shippo with his wound that was inflicted upon him, must be in great pain to say the least.

Without giving a thought about Rin, her where-abouts, or her pained body and fatigue, she ran over to her son, and cradled his head over her lap. He was much older, it was true, but to her, he would always be the little and cute demon she had come to know. As she inspected his wound from before, surprisingly, it was gone, and there were no traces of it.

_Was I unconscious for so long so that there was enough time for his wound to be completely healed? I know he heals quickly, but…something isn't right here! I can feel it. Although I can tell its been masked, there's a strange aura…_

"Shippo, were you unconscious at any time? Other than when you fainted from blood loss?"

"This is the first time I woke up since that, but I feel strange. I had a weird dream, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was…I was alone, somewhere…no one was with me…"

Kagome knew right then she would have to check out with everyone else and see if the "dream" happened to them too. She managed to walk into the living room and collapse on the floor in a half-sitting half-laying down position, and asked everyone if they had an awkward dream.

She blanched when she saw her children sitting on the floor, arguing and talking as if nothing happened. Kagome decided it was best that she didn't ask her children about the dream, and instead, ask everyone else, but before she could, guess who piped in…

"My head hurts, and so do my arms. I feel like I have just finished a battle that lasted a thousand years!"

Kagome rolled her eyes and then laughed.

"So much for you being strong and hard-headed. It seems that you DO have feelings! Congratulations!"

Inu Yasha went to get up and teach her a thing or two, but winced in pain and decided it was best if he stayed on the floor.

Sesshomaru's eyes were blazing, and he looked pretty angry. He only had three words to say, and bit them out so harshly that it shocked everyone.

"**Where is Rin?" **

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say. Something told them that everyone had the strange "dream", and that they would discuss it more that night when the children were tucked away in their beds.

Miroku went to say something doubtlessly stupid, but a death glare from Sango stopped him before he could get a word out.

"I…hadn't thought of her..."

Kagome sniffeled, and there were tears in her eyes, but it was obvious she had more to say.

"I first ran here to check on Shippo and my other children…I….I'm so selfish…she's practically my sister and I didn't even think to see if she's alright. I wonder where she went? Maybe she woke up before we did, and went outside?"

Sesshomaru was already on his way outside before Kagome had barely started the sentence.  
_  
Wow, he must really care about her to show his emotions so strongly in the presence of all of us! When this is resolved, the two of us definitely need to talk later!_

She smiled, and then realized this wasn't a happy time because Rin was missing. Her previous smile turned into a frown, and Inu Yasha had seen the feelings change from her face as they lay on the floor.

"Maybe she ran away from us to pick more of those stupid flowers in the nearby field and…"

Before he could say any more on the subject of Rin, Kagome sent him a stare that made his blood run cold. He realized this was a very serious time for Kagome, and joking wasn't a good idea, unless he wanted to get beaten to a pulp. He was suffering enough as it was, and unconsciously hung his head in sadness.

"She'll be okay. She's probably outside, anyway. Why don't you umm…go check on her?"

Kagome gave him a weird look, and he quickly continued with a lame excuse to stay inside.

"Someone has to…uhh…watch the kids! That's it, I'll watch them for you while you go outside!"

Without showing emotion on her face, she ran out to see if her sister was there. She loved her so much, and needed to see her face to be relieved.

Unfortunatly, she would not be graced with that feeling anytime soon.

------------------------------------

Sesshomaru had woken up, his head killing as if he had been pounded on the head with a bat several times, and his whole body stiff and sore. He hadn't done anything to exert himself, so it made him suspicious.

_Maybe I sleep-walked, found Inu Yasha, and kicked his ass._ (A/N: **lol!!! **my favourite line in the fic so far!)

Suddenly, the smile that was soon to come out never did. He knew right away Rin wasn't there. Her scent wasn't anywhere around him, as it usually was, and this angered him.

As he got up off the floor, he had seen everyone around him. Sango and Miroku were on the floor sitting quite close together, Inu Yasha was just to his left, but Kagome was all the way on the other side of the room. The children weren't even in the room, doubtlessly upstairs playing some sort of "game".

He suddenly knew Inu Yasha wasn't the cause of his pain, so what was? It didn't matter, all he needed to do was find Rin.

He could hear Kagome saying something along the lines of maybe Rin was outside, and he bolted out of the room, ignoring his pain to see if she was there.

The only thing remotely pleasant that greeted him was the sunset. It was a mix of colours, the clouds were a strange pink-blue, and the sky was a light blue. The sun itself was a blaze of gold and orange, its bright tones making everything around look like it shimmered.

The nervousness in his stomach wouldn't be calmed anytime soon, because he knew no matter how he tried, her scent would be found no where near here.

The only thing that made sense was that Naraku took her, but why would he? She wasn't powerful, was she?, and besides…Naraku's taking Rin would practically be begging for trouble. Naraku knew that Sesshomaru would have a fit over her being missing, and that bloodshed would be inevitable.

He sighed heavily, not knowing where to go or what to do.

The only place he could go would be back to his palace, and get his demon guards. It was time for them to do their training, and if Rin wasn't returned in 2 months, he would send out his forces to find and eliminate the vile hanyou known as Naraku.

Suddenly, a sound rustled behind him, although it was quiet, his ears picked up on it easily, and Kagome filled his senses unwantingly. Now that he thought about in, Kagome smelt a little like Rin, but Rin's scent, of course, was much more pleasant to him.

------------------------------------

She could tell Rin was no where in sight, and seeing Sesshomaru attempting to locate her scent was an awful sight.

Depression lined his face, but there was something else…a feeling as if he knew he wouldn't find her at the moment in time. His eyes were no longer red, but it was obvious he was pissed.

"Sesshomaru, you mustn't worry. It isn't going to do you any good by being angry, it'll just waste your energy. All of us must talk and rest, and then tomorrow we will set out to look for her, okay?"

Sesshomaru didn't even acknowledge her presence, and simply called to his magic cloud. He too, without looking back, rode away into the sunset, looking graceful and as if there wasn't a care in the world.

_I must find her…she makes me complete, and I don't know what I'd do if she was gone forever…This stupid hanyou that thinks he can take her from me has just made his death wish!_

------------------------------------

Far away from her family and friends, Rin stared out into the slowly setting in darkness and sighed. She knew that Sesshomaru would kill her later for doing this, if Naraku eventually didn't.

_Oh kami, what is this Rin to do now? She's truly all alone in the world…_

…_I'm all alone…  
_…_I have no family, friends or home…_

…_Maybe I'll be saved…  
_…_Maybe this is just a daze…_

…_Stop the spinning thoughts in my head…  
_…_Wake up and be in bed…_

…_Just so the dream isn't true…  
_…_Just so I could wake up you…_

------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

AHA! No cliffy this time…well, not really. I apologize for taking so long to post again. I know this chapter isn't very good, and I apologize again, but our school play has been taking up a lot of my time. Thankfully, the practices and performances are finally over, so hopefully I can go back to writing chapters a little more frequently. Thanks for your understand and support!

**REVIEW NOTES: (from chapter 9, and new reviews of varied chapters)**

**lord fluffy's lady – **Omg you are one of my biggest supporters, and every word you say really REALLY matters to me.

I never know when to put a lot of detail, and when not to. I know I probably put way too much detail in this one and made it slow, but I didn't want it to move too quickly, if you understand what I mean.

I want this fic to be around 20 chapters, and if I'm almost done, I can't be having the action/romance/drama happen too quickly.

I thank you for always listening to me, and giving me advice. Please keep reading my fic, and continually telling me that you think about it.

**Marsha a.k.a. Inuyasha**** – **Oh no…don't threaten to email me with the angry fan notes! faints at the thought Ahaha, I'm glad you like my story so much. Thanks for your support, and I hope you continue to read my fic and feel such enthusiasm!

**foolishone – **Oh no…I didn't mean to make you cry! I'm sorry! I hope it's the good kind of crying? Anyway, I hope you like it…despite the fact that it made you cry! Don't keep reading it if it pains you! I don't like being the source of people's pain, you know. .

**hm – **Thank you for telling me that, but chances are, I won't get time to fix it. Soon, I'll be starting chapter 11, and then 12, and then so on. At the current moment in time, I don't have enough free time on my hands to go over minor errors, but I DO care about them. I greatly appreciate you telling me this, and I'll change it as soon as I have time. If you have any more input, let me know ASAP! I'll do anything I can to make my fic better! Please keep R&R-ing!

**Isabella –** Awww, thank you so much for thinking my fic is so awesome. Actually, half the time I personally want to shoot myself because I tend not to edit my fics, so…I see a lot of stuff that doesn't make sense. I apologize, because I don't like seeing errors in other fics I read, I' m such an unintended-hypocrit! Thanks for reading my fic, and continue to update!

**cotton-angel – **Short, and to-the-point reviews will always be welcomed by me. Please continue to review my fic!

**deer boy – **Gah! Don't tell me what happens in episodes! I live in Canada, and it isn't really up to date in the Inu Yasha series…we just started I think its season 4 like 2 weeks ago (it only has one 30min show every Friday once a week) so…don't tell me what happens! Thanks for loving my story, and please keep reviewing!

**foxykurisutaru – **Muahaha, I hate cliffhangers when I read stories, especially the HUGE cliffhangers, like when someone gets hurt, or might die, or a romance happens…It kills me, lol. I try not to write them but…it tends to happen more often than I want it to. Thanks for reading, and keep reviewing, okay?

**daygonna – **Oh no! I really didn't mean to do that to you! I'm so sorry! I did my best to explain things in this chapter. If you are still confused, let me know, and I'll do my best for further clarification, okay? Thanks for reading, and letting me know. Although chapter 9 was confusing, please don't stop reading and reviewing my fic?

**SessRin Fan –** Of course! Anything I can do to make my fans happy which isn't out of my reach I'll do. You know, you should do a signature review next time, so I can check out your favourite stories, authors, and perhaps some stories you wrote on ? I'd love to see what you like to read, but its just a minor suggestion. Thanks once again for your egearness, and I hope to hear more from you in the future!

**imagine-me – **Oh man…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to creep you out! That was not my intention. I'll take a look at your chapter 1 tonight, and send you my edited version, okay? You should have it by Dec.21/04 latest! Thanks so much for your consistent support, and I hope you keep reading/reviewing my fic!

**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! **


	11. Chpt 11: Cruel, Empty Abyss

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa? - What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard used**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

------------------------------------

**Chpt 11: Cruel, Empty Abyss**

Rin sighed as she rose from the bed she had been put in. Overall, the room was quite distasteful, dark, and gloomy, but this was Naraku's palace, after all. He hadn't given her any clothing, so she ended up sleeping with what she had on.

Sleep…now that was an over-statement. She hadn't been able to sleep all night. She remembered what happened earlier when she was summoned downstairs to eat. Rin remembered Naraku saying something along the lines of

"_As far as I know, ningens need to eat food every day to survive…I need you strong and full of energy for your training."_

If he hadn't have said it so coldy and unemotionally, Rin would have thought he was remotely nice. Kagura and Kanna, on the other hand, were completely different stories.

Kagura immediately hated her, and didn't bother trying to hide it.

"So _you're_ the puppy that follows Sesshomaru around all day long. I feel_ sorry_ for him! He has to look at your _ugly_ face everyday, it makes me wonder how he survives? After all, not even the _most cruel_ and _disheartening _demons deserve that sort of _punishment_!"

Rin had merely stared down at her plate as Kagura slowly circled her. The things she said getting worse and worse as she went along, but Rin still refused to acknowledge her presence.

_This Rin is strong, she will ignore this wind witch and pray she will be gone soon._

So much for that idea.

"Ugh, what _is_ that horrid stuff? It smells almost as bad as you! When was the last time you bathed? Oh, right! Its rare _ningens_ know what bathing is! Most of you are too poor and weak to do so anyway!"

What she said next, although Rin still believed it to be untrue, hurt the most.

"I hope you know Sesshomaru has always hated you, although he doesn't show it as much as he could. He told me once, you know. He said you were nothing but a pain, and that when you were a little older he would stop pitying you, and throw you away. You're nothing but garbage to him! Filthy smelling, useless, and unwanted. Perhaps he will like me better! Kami knows I'd be a much better replacement one hundred times over than you ever would be!"

Rin looked up, her eyes flaring in anger, and without being able to control it, she flung a ball of blue miko power at Kagura.

She didn't expect the brat to do something like that, so she ended up receiving a direct hit, and scowled at the girl when her whole arm burned and ached.

"You brat! You'll pay for that with your life!"

All Kagura saw was red, and as she went to throw her dance of blades in the room, something stopped her.

"_Kagura, that will be enough. The miko is strong, and we shall need her. If you lay one finger on her, you will know your fate."_

As if to prove his statement, he squeezed his hand into his fist, making Kagura fall to the floor in agony, trying to take deep breaths and failing miserably.

"H…ai….Nara…ku…I'll…do as you…say! Onegai…stop!"

The pain inflicted by the miko in her arm was nothing compared to this. Kagura was on her hands and knees pleading at this point in time, and inside she was screaming at the girl, swearing to give her payback for what she had done.

He smiled a cold smile, knowing that he would always have power over her, and stopped only because he didn't feel like dealing with her right now.

"_Finish eating, miko. Your training begins now."_

When Rin didn't reply, he sped over to her in a matter of a second, and put his hand to her throat, closing off her airway.

"_Did you hear me, miko? I said, you will begin your traning **now**. Do you **dare** to disobey me? I have power over you, do not think that I shall restrain using it. A pretty face is just a pretty face, and I could replace you easily."_

Rin didn't bother looking up, but merely played with the rice on her plate with the chopsticks.

"Then if this Rin is of so little worth, why don't you replace me?"

Naraku thought for a moment, but didn't let the indecision show on his face. He knew he needed her, because of her great power. No one could ever replace her, but he wouldn't let the pathetic ningen know that.

"_You wish to see your friends again, do you not? I know you wish not to die. Do not try to play foolish games with me, ningen. You will do as I say, without fail. Come now."_

This time, Rin could not ignore him, because he knew he was right. She _did _want to see her friends, and as long as she was here, he was going to hold this fact over her head. For now, all she could do was comply with his orders, and pray that soon someone would save her.

As she walked out, she smirked at Kagura who was still on the floor, but now sitting in a more respectable position. Kagura could do nothing but send her a death glare, and manage to mutter:

"You will pay for this, you bitch!" under her breath, but Rin heard it anyway, and just stuck out her tongue as she left.

Kanna, who had been standing in the corner, head bowed down to the floor the whole time without saying a word, followed Kagura out of the room.

Although Rin had won the battle with Kagura, the war was still to be fought.

------------------------------------

As Sesshomaru made his way home, the winds were picking up. His beautiful, silver hair was completely dishelved and in a complete mess. Rin would be all over him if she saw his hair like that, it would be a complete shock. She'd probably say something like:

"Sesshomaru-sama! Why, a lord like you should always look pristine! Heaven forbid if anyone but myself saw you in this _awful_ condition!" and then try to hide a smirk. The thought almost made him smile.

He realized he was missing this "ningen" more and more as time passed, and it made him wonder why.

What did she ever do to make him want, or miss her so? Its true she was a better fighter now than most ningens, due to the training she received by him while she was still at the castle. Absentmindedly, he recalled her last training session.

------------------------------------

"_I said, work harder,,run faster! Rin! You are being too weak! You must focus! I bet a worm could do a better job fighting than you right now!"_

"_Well that's because this Rin has been training all day non stop! Rin is tired, wants to eat and drink!" _

"What if you were fighting a battle that lasts this long? What if you need to keep fighting, despite the fact that you are hungry and thirsty? What would you do then?"

"_This Rin would tell him she's hungry, and ask for half an hour free time and that I'd come back for the battle!"_

_She had smiled then, but Sesshomaru wasn't quite the happiest person on the planet on hearing that answer._

"_Rin, this isn't a joke, as much as you would like it to be. You need to learn how to conserve and spend your energy wisely, so that you can fight for long hours on end."_

"_Like you, Sesshomaru-sama?"_

_She had looked so innocent, so…pure when she asked him that._

_He shocked her with a small, but noticeable by Rin's eyes smile._

"_Sessomaru-sama..just…**smiled?!**"_

_Just as fast as it came, it went away._

"_I would do nothing of the sort. Your mind is playing games with your eyes."_

_Sesshomaru began to walk away, his back turned to her as she stood there in awe._

"_This Rin would bet everything she possesses that you are smiling right now, as you walk away!"_

_Sesshomaru stopped and turned around, once again showing a small smile._

_Rin couldn't help a giggle, and she ran over to him, swinging her arms around his middle chest, due to her short height._

_It was one of the most wonderful feelings he had ever felt, and for a moment, allowed her to show this affection without complaining or pushing her away._

"_My, my, my! What would the world come to if they saw you hugging a ningen like me!"_

_She poked his chest, and ran out towards the door, but not before she heard this next comment in quick reply._

"_For showing this…behaviour which is highly unappropriate, you will begin training tomorrow at 5am , before the sun rises for your "showing" of emotions! Go and eat now, training will resume shortly afterwards."_

_Surprisingly, she didn't complain, and her reply was,_

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama!"

------------------------------------

Sesshomaru wondered why he would remember something so stupid and insignificant, but deep inside he knew. As much as he tried to hide it, he cared for the girl, and liked her a lot. Although at times she was a pain in the ass, but he had never met anyone who he could completely tolerate. In fact, she was the one thing he had cared about most, out of everything he had. If it meant for her to stay alive and well, he knew, no matter how deep it was hidden, he would give up anything for her.

Everytime she screamed out, or the rare times she allowed herself to cry, he knew. Not because he could hear it or see it, he actually _felt _her pain, her sorrows, her suffering. Felt it, in what humans called a heart. Did Sesshomaru, the ice king, really have one of those? He didn't know, and as his palace came into his focus from on his youki cloud, he debated and finally came up with an answer.

------------------------------------

Kagome, Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo looked pretty grim. They knew they had to do something, but what? Although Inu Yasha didn't want to admit it, there was no way they could defeat Naraku without the help of Sesshomaru, and he wasn't even here at the moment.

The normally quiet monk chose to voice these wise words.

"Inu Yasha, as much as it might pain you to do so, we need to get Sesshomaru."

"Hell _no_! We don't need him sticking his nose into this. I can handle it alone! Do you think I'm weak, Mirkou?"

Inu Yasha threateningly walked over to the monk, and was about to withdraw Tetsuiga when…

"Inu Yasha, OSUWARI!"

With that, before he could get even close to the monk, slammed into the floor. Kagome was getting impatient with his behaviour, and began to speak.

"Really, Inu Yasha. Now is not the time to be acting stupid and irrational. Of course we need your brother's help, and something tells me even if we didn't want it, we would get it anyway. Rin is his _ward!_ He is taking care of her, looking after her. Naturally he will fight Naraku, if it means he can get her back. God, I thought you had _some _sense left! Maybe dogs' brains aren't as big as humans'…."

Inu Yasha was about to complain at her comment when she looked bored, and said in a normal voice:

"Osuwari. Come on, do we really have time for this? Stop being bull-headed, and listen to what the monk has to say!"

Once again, just after he had risen, he was slammed into the floor, but not as hard as last time. Inu Yasha swore that if Kagome didn't have the "osuwari" command, he would have killed her a hundred times over by now. He decided it was best he stay quiet, once again, despite all the things he had to say about his idiot half brother, Sesshomaru.

Sango looked over in Kagome's direction, and decided to try and clarify things.

_  
_"So then its setteled? We're off to see Sesshomaru at his castle?"

"It seems so." Inu Yasha muttered, not being impressed with the plan of action.

"Great! Well that didn't take long, and good thing because…"

Right after she had said "because", the children came bounding down from upstairs.

Kai was the first to speak.

"Mama, can we eat now? Onegai? We're all hungry!"

Suddenly a loud rumbling noise sounded in the room, something remotely similar to thunder before a storm. Inu Yasha was smirking, and everyone looked in his direction, yelling:

"INU YASHA!"

Inu Yasha did his best to look innocent, and dropped the façade, grumbling,

"What? I haven't eaten all day!"

------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone! I love the reviews overall from chapter 10. I'm sorry if some of you are still confused about what is going on, and I'll keep trying my best to clarify everything as the story moves along.

I'd say that at chapter 10, hopefully, we're around the half-way point, because I wanted this story at least or around 20 chapters long, but, things can change, right?

I hope Sesshomaru didn't sound overly-soft in this chappie, and it would depress me to hear that he did. I also wonder what you guys think of Kagura in this chapter? Doesn't she sound awful? Please let me know if I am going in the right direction, okay? I love having your input!

**Just a quick thought, I recommend you read all of the review notes, because although they might not be directed to you, some of them may be affecting you, or answering questions you might be wondering.**

Anyway, please keep reviewing, and let's go onto the review notes!

**Review Notes:**

**imagine-me: **"twisted and turned and surpised me as well I would have never guessed that would happen" umm, I hope you meant that in a good way? I'm not sure, because your other review was something along the lines of how weird my story was…Maybe you could clarify for me a little more what you think? I don't know, I'm just trying my best here! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**daygonna- **I'm glad you're beginning to understand where I am heading with this story, because you were one of the couple people that were originally confused. I do my best to clarify things as I go along, and hopefully, even if slowly, things will begin to make more sense. I hope you enjoy it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**SessRin Fan- **Thanks for commenting on my quote! I swear, I think that's the best line in the story so far! I'm glad you picked up on it! Me? A genius? Aha, I wish! But, thanks so much for giving me the info on the other girl's fanfiction. I'll probably check it out sometime tonight, hopefully. I'm sure it'll be good. Please keep reading and reviewing!

**deer boy- **Thank you so much for adding me on MSN and on AIM. It means a lot now that you'll be sending me the future episodes. Canada sucks hardcore because we are so behind compared to Japan, who is already done with the Inu Yasha series. I'm glad you like where my story is heading, and I hope you will continue to send me more episodes. By the way, I saw the Shippo one with the invitation from the Thunder Brothers, and it was sooo cute! I loved it. Anyway, please keep reading and reviewing!

**Marsha a.ka. Inuyasha- **"but u blew it out of da park and because of dat i can expmaned my horizon and read sess/rin fics without bein disgusted! HURRAY!" WOW you have no idea how much that has flattered me! Thank you soooo much for telling me that! It makes me feel sooo good and want to keep writing! I seem to always love your reviews, because they're always so positive. I'll do my best to update chapter 12 as soon as I can. Anyway, Please keep reading and reviewing!

**githicsesshy -** Oh, you're excited too? Well, I wasn't going to post until I got 60 reviews, but I don't care right now, lol. Thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**SwtLilRin -** Awww, thanks! Please keep reading and reviewing!

**THANKS TOO ALL MY READERS/REVIEWERS! YOUGUYS ARE AMAZING!**


	12. Chpt 12: Rin's Story

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa? - What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
****Kiesare – Get out of here!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

------------------------------------

**Chapter 12: Rin's Story**

Kagura looked out from her shady bedroom window sulkingly as she watched Rin, (the trainee), train with the trainer, the unknown woman.

_Naraku must have hired her. I've never seen her here before. He must want this…Rin's power badly, seeing how he's hired some stranger to train her. I shall see who this new woman is. Another poor soul for me to torture. And to say the least, she's a ningen, just like the girl! The Great Naraku, hiring a ningen…that's pathetic beyond words. The worst part was that he needed this pathetic girl, and knew of her power._

She was about to walk out the door to harass the stranger, but was forced back by Naraku's hands.

"_Where were you planning on going, wench? I am in need of your…services."_

With no effort, he picked her up and threw her on the bed.

"What…are you going to…do?"

Kagura was visibly sweating, and held fear in her eyes as she saw the lust radiate off his body in waves, despite the covering of clothes.

"Do not worry, it won't hurt…much."

The instant that harsh blow met her head, the last thing she remembered was darkness, and the sound of clothing coming off…

------------------------------------

Sesshomaru impatiently paced the space between his room. He knew he would have to do something to save Rin. She was in trouble, and it was his fault for not taking proper care of her.

_Damnit, if only this stupid Sesshomaru didn't fall under that spell…maybe I could have done something. If she's hurt I'll…I'll feel so guilty…_

Sesshomaru immediately stopped and allowed his feeling of shock show on his face.

_What?! Did I just say that I'd feel guilty? I feel guilty for no one!_

Immediately, he picked up a book from his bookshelf and was about to throw it at the door, but a small knock sounded in the room.

In a snarling rage and an impatient voice, he asked the intruder what it wanted.

"Master, I have come to…"

Trying to gain some sort of grip on his emotions, he managed to bite out,

"Now is not a good time, Jaken."

Taking a look at his snarling face and slowly bleeding red eyes made Jaken nod his head and run off as far and as fast away as possible.

Sesshomaru proceeded to throw the book at the wall, and then taking a look at the yellow cream wall he stopped.

A few fully written pages of paper had fallen out of the book he had thrown, and without hesitation remembered what they were, and how he came about hearing what was on them…

------------------------------------

**2 years ago…**

A while ago, he had been teaching Rin how to read and write. It was best she learn as she was young, and so he did his best to teach her everything he knew.

It started off with the characters, and she seemingly picked it up easily. Soon, she was able to write words, phrases, and very soon after, full sentences.

Not too soon after she had learned the characters fully, he had caught her writing something. He didn't know what it was, and demanded to see it. She had quickly shaken her head, and tried to hide the paper in her kimono.

"Iie, iie, iie! You cannot see it, Sesshomaru-sama! This Rin promises you will see it later!"

Somehow, her showing the pleading in her eyes and taking advantage his fairly good mood won her his approval, for the time being.

A couple days later, during the night, Sesshomaru was frustrated. There were demons on his lands yet again, and he didn't feel like taking care of them. Not only that, but one of his older servents had died of old age. Now he would have to replace her with some new ningen.

Although he never admitted it, he had, after a couple centuries, gotten used to the old woman and her scent. She treated him sort of like a son, because she was unfortunate and couldn't have any children of her own. She never called him son, but inside, they both knew it. The strange thing being, Sesshomaru didn't even want a mother, but she didn't seem to care, and she kinda grew on him over all that time.

Sesshomaru occasionally had emotional breakdowns, due to the fact that he always kept his feelings inside. Hearing of her death pushed him over the edge, and he sat down, allowing a few, lone tears to shimmer down his face. Not caring at the moment, he relived the happy moments they had had together.

He would not be offered his solace in his study, because there was a knock on his door. Hastily, he wiped away the remnants of tears, now disgusted with how weak he had been.

"I am in no mood for company. Leave, or you shall regret attempting to stay."

"Sesshomaru-sama, its Rin! Rin has something for you, and this Rin thinks you will like it!"

Sesshomaru didn't make a response, and he knew even if he told her to go away, she would just walk in anyway. He would have to teach her some respect about that later.

"Rin has written something for you! Would you like to hear it?"

"Iie."

"Oh come on now, Sesshomaru-sama! For this Rin, you will listen, hai?"

Sesshomaru was about to object, but seeing the excited look in her eyes made him want to smile. Besides, he had been curious about the piece of writing she had been hiding, anyway.

------------------------------------

**(A/N: These people in Rin's village are not original characters, just so you know.)**

"It's a story, just so you know. It goes like this.

A long time ago, a little girl named Rin lived in a ningen village. It was quiet, but comfortable, because everyone knew each other.

There was the village headman, Koyoku Mizumami, the fruit store woman, Kimiki, the food store man Jenji, and a few other people, but Rin couldn't remember.

Of course, there was Rin, and her family. Rin's mom was Yami, and Rin's father was Hitaru.

Everything was fine, until one day, a demon named Naraku came to Rin's village, in a funny suit. She only remembered the name because he said

"_I am the Great Naraku, and none of you will ever forget me!" _

He looked friendly, but when he started slaying people, everyone started to run and hide. The village men were doing their best to fight him, but all of them were slain.

Rin was smart to run to her okaa-san and otou-san for help. They told Rin to run and never stop to look back. Rin asked if she would ever see them again, and they told her "Aishetru, and don't you ever forget that!" and pushed Rin away towards the forest.

Rin ran, but she disobeyed one of their orders. When she reached the forest, she turned around and saw her mom and dad getting lashed by Naraku. Although she knew they were being hurt, she had to continue to do as they said, and ran towards a clearing. Soon after, she lay down on the soft grass and slept under the stars, trying to go through her mind what had happened.

That morning, she was hungry, so she went back to the village. The clearing was covered in dead bodies, but she continued to run to what was once her home. Rin saw her parents laying on the ground, seeing their blood soaked bodies. Not knowing what to do, she cried long and hard, and kept asking them if they were alright, but received no response.

Knowing she was alone, she could do nothing now. For a long time, she sat, trying to think of what to do. Although they were dead, they obviously wanted her to live if they sent her away. Rin now had 3 lives to live for, her own, and her parents'.

Rin wisely packed all the food she had in a bag, and all the little things she thought were important. Rin also put on the cheap, but special locket they had given her when she was even younger, as a keepsake.

Knowing she couldn't leave the bodies there out in the open, she managed to drag them out of the disassembled house, slowly, but with never ending determination. Seeing a huge hole in the earth that Naraku made earlier, she pushed the bodies into the hollow, and listened sickeningly as their bodies made a 'thump' as they hit the ground.

Throwing the flower wreath she had made earlier on top of the bodies, then silently sending a prayer, she ran off into the woods with her minimal belongings.

It was late at night, and she saw a white, ghostly figure laying down in the earth. It seemed to be in pain, so she decided to help it. Not knowing much speech, and being taught never to talk to strangers, she opened her bag and walked closer. It snarled, and although it was a scary sound, she continued her short "trek" over to where the body was.

Soon enough she realized it was a man, or demon of some sort, although which was questionable. It had long, white-silver hair, and features much like a human and demon. Obviously humans didn't have fangs or claws, so she figured it to be a demon of some sort.

Unfortunately, its originally white clothing was saturated in thick, blackish-red blood. His eyes were closed, so she dared to come closer to investigate further.

The smell of blood was overwhelming, but it didn't stop her from wanting to save it. Even before her eyes she could see his wounds healing, some sort of glowing light shining around them, as if to say "I am being healed!"

Sitting down, she took out an apple from her run down sack. Gently placing her hand against his shoulder to wake him up, she was startled when golden blazing eyes were met with her own. They seemed angry, and before she got to touch him he rolled away from her, a look of disgust in his eyes.

"Don't you dare to touch me, ningen." He had meant to say his with so much intended hate, that it was surprising when she attempt to run away, or even move.

"This Rin…wants to help you! She sees your wounds, and thought an apple might make you feel better!"

She managed a toothy grin, and then a cute giggle. Sesshomaru, to say the least, wasn't amused.

"I do not need your help. I am fine on my own. Even if I needed help, I wouldn't ask it of a little human like you."

"Rin still wants to give you the apple!"

She walked over and put the apple in his hand, and immediately sat at his feet. Curiosity getting the best of her, as usual, she asked,

"What is this god's name? Although, you would look much nicer if your clothes weren't all…icky!"

At the unusual word, he visibly frowned.

"I am Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And you are Rin, just as you have said, or so I assume."

Cursing himself mentally for being so nice to a human, he swore to curse himself later about it.

"Hai! This one's name is Rin! Aren't you hungry? Rin has some apples, and rice, and…"

"Iie. I do not eat human food for one, and secondly, I wouldn't accept food from you. Go and get along, I have more important things to do."

"Like sleep against the tree trunk!" Rin happily complied with his request, and skipped off into the forest, taking her bag with her.

Sniffing the offending apple, he threw it in the nearby woods, hearing a "PING!" sound as it hit Jaken's head, and then an "UMPH!" sound as Jaken groaned on the impact.

"Master…what is that…thing…that has just hit me? Did you throw it at me?"

"Jaken, I shall do as I please. Go about and do…whatever it is that you do. Keep out of my sight."

"Hai, Master Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru began to brood over the little girl. She had been here not more than 5 minutes, and yet he was wondering where she had gone off to.

_Why would I be thinking of such a lowly creature? She has done nothing to me to make her of value, and yet I can't forget that smile, or the…_

He didn't have more time to brood, because a high pitched shrill shrieked through the close area. He cursed his wounds as he got up, but more cursed his head for chasing after her without thought.

Earlier, he had gone by a wolf den, and wasn't surprised at seeing the sight before him. The wolves were attacking her, or had been, until she was killed. They were about to eat her dead body, but one quick swipe of his Tokijin was enough to kill most of them. The few that remained ran off as quickly as possible.

Seeing her dead body made him want to cringe, which was awkward. Normally, the sight of blood would set off his youki, and he would accept the sight before him. With this girl, apparently, he couldn't do just that.

Without thinking for the second time in less than 10 minutes, he pulled out Tenseiga.

_Might as well try it_.

With one fluid movement he was able to revive the girl. Without waiting a second, she rolled off the ground and ran to his feet, hugging his left leg with all her strength the little body possessed.

"Arigatou, domo arigato gozuimasu! This Rin is so grateful…"

Sesshomaru nodded in her direction, and began to move out. Her silent footsteps were still heard by his acute hearing. Unwillingly, he stopped and turned around. When his footsteps stopped, so did hers. She stared at him, nothing but trust in her eyes. Trust for him, the demon even other demons were afraid of. She didn't know of his past, and somehow, wanted to keep her innocence, and have her never find out.

_What am I thinking? She won't find out my past as long as she doesn't come with me!_

Even as he thought this, he knew she would be following him. He only had a few words to say to her.

"What do you want, ningen? I saved your life. You should be grateful and leave before I change my mind."

"Youkai, you have saved this Rin's life, and to that this Rin _owes_ you Rin's service. Rin shall follow you, and be of help whenever you should need it."

All the while Rin said this, she stared into his golden shimmering eyes. He couldn't believe she was offering him her help yet _again. _

"Do you not fear me, ningen? Have you not heard of tales where I have slaughtered hundreds of your kind at once without mercry? Why do you not fear me?"

"Because you saved this Rin's life."

She giggeled, and when he looked at her, she was bearing a big, warm, partially tooth-less smile.

"So, little one, does it look like I need your help? Do I look weak to you, that of needing service from a child that probably couldn't even pick up a sword, not mention wield one?"

"This Rin doesn't know how to use a sword, but could learn quickly, and would only like to please you, Master."

He cringed internally when she called him Master. Sesshomaru silently marvelled at her intelligence for only a child around 8. Perhaps she could humor me. Why not let the little brat come? If she proves to be a bother, I could just kill her or bring her back here... He kept his eyes cold and emotionless.

"If you truly desire to come, you can follow me. Keep your mouth shut, and if any harm is to come to you, I have no obligation to save your pitiful life."

He didn't wait for her answer. He started to walk in the direction he was originally going, and could hear her silent footsteps behind him.

Sesshomaru, and ever since then…Rin knew…that those days were and would forever be the happiest of her life. Despite your troubles, Rin is and always will be there for you! Rin understands how you think, how you feel, as much as you might try to deny it! Rin knows more about you than you will ever admit, and will always care for you, no matter what."

Rin paused in her tale, and looked up at him.

"The story was true…ever since, Rin…no, **_I_**, have been the happiest person alive. Nothing can take away the happiness you have given **_me_**."

At her declaration of her feelings, his jaw dropped, and for just one moment, he was in shock. He knew she cared, but for her to go and write a full story about it, read it to him, and mean every word…it was one of the most important moments that had happened in his life.

Not only that, but she had dropped her use of "this Rin" and "Rin" to make her point more clear. It was completely unexpected, to say the least.

Rin, seeing the shock on his face, ran over to him and hugged him for all she was worth, just like that day from long ago. He dropped his head in the side of her neck, inhaling her scent and lightly nipping at her neck. When she made a soft moan, that was what snapped him back into reality.

_What am I doing? No, I can't do this. Despite how I'm feeling, I can't ruin the moment._

Rin thought for sure he would have pushed her away, but surprisingly, he asked her if she had yet eaten. She knew it was late, but she had been up all day trying to finish off her story. He had been in a bad mood lately, so she thought maybe this would cheer him up. As usual, she was right, but wouldn't dare to say it out loud.

Rin smiled at his show of affection, and shook her head, signaling she hadn't eaten yet. On that note, she hadn't eaten all day! She had been too busy with the story.

"Then you shall dine with me. Here, in my study, if you don't have other plans?"

Rin vigoursly shook her head, not wanting to ruin the precious alone time they were spending together.

That night had been memorable for both of them, and because of her story, unconsciously, they had grown closer. Soon enough, that bond would grow to exciting new heights, but not without a few things things in the way first…

------------------------------------

Sesshomaru smiled, and knew that although he wasn't at the point yet, he was slowing coming to love this human named Rin. He missed her when she was gone, her scent, her beauty, her caring…everything about her. The thought of another man's hands ever on her threatened him to points of anger he had never reached.

Sighing defeatedly, he knew what had to be done. He would have to approach Inu Yasha and his "friends" so that they could join together temporaraily to save Rin. Although he hated to admit it, something told him Naraku had things planned incase they were to attack and try to save her. Sesshomaru would need all the reinforcements he could get.

For now, the only thing he could do was make his way back to his half-brother's "hut" that he called "home."

------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, yeah, I know…the story didn't really go anywhere, and I apologize. The next chapter will, though! Well, kinda! LOL! I hope you liked it anyway. It was the LONGEST chapter I've written so far, so you can't blame me for taking a long time to write it!

I didn't edit it, just as I said in my summary. I'm very sorry if some things don't make sense, of if there are spelling errors. Just bear with me, okay? I promise I'll edit it on December 29, 2004. I'll post the revised version that night, so that it makes more sense. (That's IF things need to be corrected, which they probably do, lol.)

Due to the fact that its 4;38am right now, I won't do review notes for this chapter right now. I'll post the review notes on the 29th, the same time I post my edited version of chapter 12. Makes sense, doesn't it? lol. Anyway,

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**

**PUSH**

**THIS**

**BUTTON!!!**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Chpt 13: A New Friendship?

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa? - What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
****Kiesare – Get out of here!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

------------------------------------

**Chpt 13: A New Friendship?**

Kagura moaned as she slowly woke up. She hurt _everywhere,_ but the worst pain was inbetween her legs and her aching head.

Blood was slowly leaking from her head, and slowly made its way onto her face. Another mix of substances were leaking out of between her thighs, and her nose wrinkled at the disapproving scent.

_That bastard raped me…and beat me up as he did so. Well I hope he had fun and remembers it, because next time I'll make sure such a humiliating thing doesn't happen! _

She tried to stand up, but it was for nothing. Her legs held up her light frame for just one second, but to no avail, couldn't fully support her weight long enough to walk, so she sunk to the floor like a heavy rock in water.

Kagura was miserable. She was sore, and angry that Naraku had chosen to work with the filthy ningen instead of her. Depression threatened to take over, and for once, she decided not to hold back on her emotions.

As she lay helpless yet again on the floor, tears flowed out of her eyes, seemingly never-ending. Suddenly, she regretted saying those mean things to Rin. It wasn't her fault she was here, and she didn't even want to be. She had been dragged here, kind of like she had been by Naraku, and felt sympathy for her. Kagura knew how she felt, and it was unfortunate they were both in a similar situation.

_At least she can get out of it. Sooner or later, her friends will come to save her, I know it. I'm glad for her._

Sniffling, she managed to stop the flow of tears, but they still showed on her face.

The door cracked open, and expecting Naraku, Kagura immediately closed her eyes and winced.

Shockingly, it was Rin, and she held a saddened look on her face.

"This Rin apologizes for intruding, it seems as though this isn't my room, and you are in the middle of something. Rin shall take her leave."

Kagura looked at her as if she were a lifeline, and wore a pleading look on her face, which was a completely unexpected act by the normally cold, rude, and ruthless wind witch.

"No, no, onegai, don't leave me. Rin, I'm so sorry. Gomen nasai, Rin. I didn't really mean those things, I…I feel so horrible for saying them. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I really don't know what came over me, and whatever it was, I hope you can see me as a nicer person.

I am sorry for blaming you for being here…I know you aren't here by choice, because I'm not either. I know what its like to not belong here, and I just…cant express in words how sorry I am."

Rin sympathesized, and could tell the woman was sorry. Despite her cruel words, without questioning her sudden change of mood, Rin nodded her head in acceptance.

"What happened, Kagura? Why are you bleeding? Let this Rin help you!"

Unwillingly, and yet willingly at the same time, Kagura told her what had happened earlier with Naraku.

Rin nodded her head, and made faces as she went into graphic detail of what had happened until she was knocked out. She sighed sadly as she looked at all of Kagura's wounds, knowing that the physical ones would take time, despite the fact that she was a full demon. The emotional ones would never heal, only fade away with time, and even then they would never be completely gone. The memory would always be there.

To say the least, Kagura was lucky she wasn't awake while it happened. Rin could only pray something like this didn't occur again, seeing how the poor wind witch didn't deserve it. No one did, really.

Rin was in her enemy's "household" so she decided to take this opportunity to learn as much about him as she could. Rin asked questions, and some of the answers were shocking. The scariest thing was something she had already known, but it didn't make the thought more comforting.

Naraku was after the Shikon No Kaerka, (Shikon No Tama Jewel Shards) and was going to have enough power to rule every living creature on the earth. Once he had them all, nothing would be able to stop them. The only shards that were left over that he didn't have, were the ones that Kagome kept around her neck. If Naraku were to get ahold of those, everyone would be in grave danger, and the chances were slim to none of him ever being defeated. It was a harsh reality, but true none the less.

"So, if Naraku gets your shards…" Kagura paused, looking directly at Rin as she bent down, cleaning the wind witches wounds. Rin looked down at Kagura from her half standing half sitting point, knowing the truth, and showing it in her eyes.

"We're in trouble, to say it very lightly," Rin finished for her, as she finished dressed the last wound, which was on her head.

Kagura nodded, without saying anything.

"Arigatou, Rin. You have been so kind to me, I owe you!" Kagura smiled up at her, her eyes showing gratitude and the promise of friendship.

"Rin will always be here, at least for now. You can tell her your problems, or just talk, whenever you feel like it! But, Rin thinks its wise Naraku doesn't find out about our "alliance." Keep up the name calling, and rudeness, and hopefully he won't suspect anything."

Kagura nodded her head at the good proposition, and could smell Naraku enter the building. Immediately, Rin ran to the door, to start off just as she had an hour ago.

"This Rin seems to have walked into the wrong room. You are obviously busy…dressing your wounds. Rin apologizes for intruding."

"You damn well better apologize, you bitch! Leave! IKU! **KIESARE!** **NOW!** Or else you will stink up my room! You do not belong here, wench. Get out of my sight before your stink burns my eyes!"

Rin made herself angry, and pretended the wind witch really meant those words. Her miko powers flared, and she purposely flung one to zing past Kagura's head.

Rin winked despite her anger, to show she had meant to throw it.

"Rin does not stink, and this Rin will leave, only because she chooses to, and not because you ordered her to!"

"You, you little WENCH, do not have a choice in the matter!"

Kagura was getting more and more mad, but so was the miko. She was about to attack, when Naraku walked in, and saw the ladies about to engage in a battle.

"_Ima yameru! **Chikusho!** Can't both of you just DAMARE for a minute?"_

Kagura ignored his words, and gave Rin a glare. It was enough to flare off her temper, and not to mention her miko power, so just when it was about to fling off her again, Naraku, thankfully, stopped her. Something had told Rin perhaps she wouldn't have been able to miss if she flared off her powers a second time.

"_There will be time to use your miko powers later. Apparently, dinner is served downstairs, and both of you are to go down and eat. Kagura, you shall go down first. I have need to speak with Rin for a few moments, alone."_

Kagura merely nodded weakly, and walked out of the room, thankfully out of his presence, but feeling sympathy mentally for Rin.

"_So, miko, how is your training coming along? All goes well, I hope." _

"Things are fine, master. This Rin is progressing, quite well."

"_Good, and for that, I am glad. That is all I wished to know at this moment in time. Go downstairs, and try not to fight with Kagura. She has had…a rough day, to say the least."_

Rin saw him smirk, and mentally was completely disgusted, and felt sorry for Kagura having to endure that. Hiding her knowledge of it well, she ran off downstairs, pretending to still be mad at Kagura for the previous argument they had just had.

_Maybe this Rin isn't here alone. At least Kagura can relate to this Rin. This Rin looks forward to talking to her in the future!_

Although it was a small improvement from what she normally had, it was far better than nothing. This was the happiest day since her arrival, and she would never forget it.

------------------------------------

Sesshomaru flew his way through the air, simply a white blur on his youki cloud. From afar, people might have even thought of him as a shooting star. He was finally on his way to see Kagome, Inu Yasha, and the rest of them, to take on his plan of action.

Somehow, something told him that they were thinking the same thing he was, and that they would agree to fight as one group for the time being.

After a few hours of constant flight, he made it to the village. He wondered how he got there so quickly, and blamed it on his determination.

Sesshomaru began to wish that he had taken another hour to get there. Before the home was in sight, he could hear children squealing like pigs, saying something along the lines of "I don't want to go to bed! I want to look at the stars!"

These "sounds" were threatening to burst his eardrums, but despite the fact, he approached the home. His face set to not show his discomfort, he walked into the room with his usual cold demeanor, not waiting to be acknowledged.

Inu Yasha was seemingly upstairs, and he heard his voice yell out above the screeching and crying.

"BAKAYAROU! I'll be down there in a minute to deal with you, Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru heard a slap, then a whimper, and inside his gut knew Kagome had scolded him for swearing in front of the children. As usual, he was right, because her next words were:

"INU YASHA! You CANNOT speak like that in front of the children! It's bad enough we have one of you in the house, a second would surely kill me!"

"Kagome, I didn't mean it, I swear…" Inu Yasha was raising his hands, and then quickly said,

"Iie, iie, iie, not that…"

and before he could finish, Kagome yelled out,

"OSUWARI!"

Inu Yasha's drop could be heard from downstairs, and to be truthfull, it sounded like a ton of bricks falling from a few stories high.

Inu Yasha's groan was loud, and he sounded as if he was defeated. In a way, he was, and always would be, with her at least.

"You know I love you, but sometimes, you say the most horrible things, and you only seem to learn through pain. Everytime you do things like this, it's like you're begging me to hurt you, and you know I don't want to…"

Kagome purposely put on a sad face, and made her eyes water. Inu Yasha couldn't tell the act, and thought it was real. He felt the guilt hit him in the gut, real hard.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, I really don't mean to hurt you, I…I…I'll try not to do it again, okay? Or at least not in front of the children…"

Kagome turned around and smirked, knowing she had won again. Kagome faced him once again, a smile replacing the face sad face that was there not but a moment ago.

"Oh good! Then you can go and tell your "loved one" about our plan while I put the children to bed. Sango and Miroku are too busy at the moment. They ran to Kaede's to get some more chamomile herbs. I ran out, and they're good to give to the children when they have awoken from a nightmare, and have trouble going back to sleep."

"But, but…but…that's not…"

Kagome threateningly went to shout "Osuwari" again, but he quickly kissed her instead to make sure she didn't say it.

"Don't think you are off the hook just yet! You aren't until you go and speak with Sesshomaru! Now go!"

Kagome lightly pushed him in the direction of Sesshomaru, and he groaned at knowing he would give satisfaction to his half brother by telling him the plan.

Inu Yasha sighed, and decided to go over the plan with him.

After hearing it, they both nodded their heads in agreement, just as Kagome walked downstairs.

"Oh good, you've both come to an agreement! That's very nice. As soon as those two get back, we can leave on our new journey! But…who will watch our children, Inu Yasha? Perhaps Kaede could manage for a while, do you think?"

"The children will not be a problem, miko. They can temporaraily reside at my palace in the Western Lands, until our return. Jaken could use some more…company."

Sesshomaru smirked as he pictured Jaken with all the little children driving him up the walls. It was too bad he wouldn't be there to witness his torture.

Kagome was in shock of the proposition, and thought perhaps she had heard incorrectly, so she asked,

"Honto ne? I mean, are you sure, Sesshomaru? That's very generous of you!"

"Keep in mind, I do this not for you miko, but for Rin."

Kagome nodded, and decided not to further press the issue. Seeing that it was getting late, she figured that the taija and the houshi wouldn't be returning tonight. Kagome was torn, because Sesshomaru was here, and she didn't have a place for him to sleep.

As if to hear her thoughts, he answered,

"I shall not be sleeping. Demons such as I do not need sleep every night. I shall stay awake and…brood."

Kagome decided once again to not question him, and announced she was tired and was retiring for the night.

"I shall retire too!"

Inu Yasha winked at Kagome, and she merely rolled her eyes. When Kagome thought Sesshomaru couldn't hear her anymore, she told Inu Yasha,

"Not tonight! I'm too…"

But before she could finish, Inu Yasha had her in his arms, and closed their bedroom door with his foot. He lay her down on the bed, and even despite their attempt to be quiet, Sesshomaru heard their giggles and quite sounds last for about half an hour before he heard their deep, even breathing.

_Perhaps, when I see Rin… _

Sesshomaru stopped his thoughts, and smirked, deciding that he had just found an interesting situation to brood on for the rest of the night.

------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, I did my best not to make it a cliffhanger. To be honest, I only know what happens next as I write, so if something bad happens in the future it wasn't planned. I don't know whatI just meant by that, but whatever.

**I hope you liked the chapter, and PLEASE review.**

**Please also keep in mind:**  
Due to the large amounts of reviews recieved, I shall not do review notes for every chapter. I hope it doesn't hurt anyone's feelings. Thank you!


	14. Chpt 14: On With The Journey!

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani? - What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa? - What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

------------------------------------

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

------------------------------------

**Chapter 14: On With The Journey!**

Kagome woke up and absentmindedly rubbed her eyes. She had no idea what time it was, and she didn't care. Last night, Inu Yasha had drained all the remaining energy she had, and was even now was exhausted.

Kagome cringed inwardly, wondering how Rin was holding up at the bastard's hideout. A cold voice sounded in her head, making her shiver.

_Maybe she isn't "holding up" at all!_

Kagome got out of bed and purposefully hit her head against the wall, numerous times.

_There is no time for pessimism, or time for my head to be thinking stupid things! We need to pack up, and get on the road to searching for Rin. There must be a trail around somewhere…_

Another thought popped into her head, and in wonder and excitement, she voiced her idea out loud.

"Kagura! We find her around all the time! Why the hell don't we _demand_ her to tell us where Rin is? Sesshomaru will kill her, if she doesn't comply…"

Kagome smirked evilly, and ran towards out of the room in her "sleeping wear", which happened to be none at all. Just after she stepped out a couple of paces from her bedroom, she stopped cold and realized her nakedness, and ran back to the bedroom to put something on.

"Inu Yasha!", she yelled from the bedroom, unaware that he wasn't even inside at the moment.

Kagome ran out of her room, not paying attention to where she was going, and ran straight into Miroku, knocking them both over with her laying on top of him.

"Oh! Good morning, Miroku! Where is…"

Miroku couldn't resist their current position, and as usual, began to squeeze her backside.

SMACK

Miroku looked up from the floor with the red mark on the right cheek of his face, and little yellow canaries spinning around his head.

"Pretty birdie…pretty birdies.."

Sango found him lying on the floor with the red hand imprint on his face, and instantly knew what he had done. She instinctively smacked his other cheek, to "make both sides even" and walked off to run downstairs, where Kagome had went just a minute before.

"Oh, Sango! I have to tell you something…it's..!"

"If it's about Miroku and his hentai ways, I've dealt with him just as you have." Sango said with a smirk on her face.

Kagome giggled, and shook her head.

"Perhaps with two of us smacking him, he will drop his perverted ways?"

Sango looked at Kagome as if she was dreaming of the impossible.

Both looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Not likely."

"Hey! I can hear you from over here! I love my women, oh…but I think I love these pretty birds flying around my head more…"

He had said it so weakly but with such attempted determination he sounded as if he was drunk. It was funny, and both the girls began to laugh. Quickly, they made their way outside, before the hentai was finally able to rise from the floor and join them.

"Sango-chan! You know…we see Kagura all the time, right? Sooo, if we were to stop her next time we see her, maybe she can tell us where Rin is! How could we have not thought of this before?"

Sango looked at Kagome and smiled.

_Always countable for innovative and smart ideas. One of the many reasons why we all love you, Sango thought._

"That's a wonderful idea, Kagome! But…it'll be luck if we run into her. Naraku now has Rin, so he doesn't have reason to be sending Kagura around to tell us ridiculously minor threats."

"Oh…why is it that all of my plans backfire somehow?!"

Kagome sighed heavily, not knowing what to do.

"Well…we know Kagura hates Naraku, and she tries to get away from him as much as possible. Perhaps we can catch her when she escapes to be alone for a few hours. It's not likely, but it's worth a try!"

Kagome turned around, feeling his aura the moment he had walked into the room.

"Once again, you have outdone yourself, my dear! And I didn't mean your new plan."

Inu Yasha grinned evilly and Kagome blushed scarlet.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Inu Yasha, and I don't want to find out. Why don't you go and…tend to the children or something? Or are you_ incapable _of THAT too?"

Kagome smirked when Inu Yasha was about to attack her from the hidden threat of last night not being 'capable' enough for her. He would show her otherwise that night, he silently promised.

"Kagomeee…save meee! Your children are going to kill meee!"

"Seems as though even a grown up Shippo can't handle the children alone. Inu Yasha, instead of trying to fight me, put that useful energy into feeding the kids. You're hardly ever around, and they should spend more time with you."

"Hey! It's not MY fault I have a life doing important things such as…"

"OSUWARI!"

Kagome smiled when she saw him slam into the ground with sick interest and laughter.

"And for that comment, you will also wash their clothes in the lake nearby. If you have anything else to add, you will not have a choice in bathing the kids as well."

"Owww…pretty stars…"

The two women walked away to the direction of the well, in silent chatter that not even Inu Yasha could pick up. Not in this state, anyway.

"What was all that about, Kagome-chan?"

"Nani?"

"You know…about Inu Yasha's not having 'capability'?"

Kagome smirked for the second time in less than 10 minutes, and decided she would tell Sango about it.

The girls needed a laugh; the journey that would be starting later that afternoon would be tough, so they needed something to keep them relaxed in the mean time.

------------------------------------

Kagura paced her bedroom, doing her best to ignore her memories that kept flashing back before she was knocked out. She thanked kami there weren't many, and kept telling herself things could be a lot worse.

Her mind was going to drive her insane. With Naraku's scent all over the place, she needed to get out.

Kagura knew Rin was condemned to the palace, and there would be no way of her being able to get out. Not only that, but Naraku would find it suspicious that Kagura would want to take Rin out on a 'friendly excursion', seeing how in his eyes they were still enemies.

Kagura smiled a real smile. Rin was going to be rescued by her friends eventually…and that meant they would finally fight Naraku. If he was dead…didn't that mean she was free? Finally free from the clutches of his raping, his physical abuse, and harsh words. Freedom…what exactly was that? Kagura had never experienced such a luxury, and she wouldn't hold her breath about it either.

With all these thoughts clouding her mind, she decided to let out some of her frustration on some weaker demons. It was a reason to get out. Naraku wouldn't care, so long as she came back.

As she left the barrier of the castle, a thought crossed her mind.

_If I can find Kagome and the rest of them, I can tell them where the palace is! Naraku's barrier isn't strong, the only good thing about it is that it's invisible, and senseless _(meaning can't be seen, smelt, touched, etc_). He became weak recently by wasting all of his energies on training Rin, and had to weaken his barrier... She's become quite strong in only a couple days! I bet when her friends come save her, she will play a big role in defeating Naraku, but…_

Kagura paused in her thoughts, and her face paled.

_Naraku plans on USING her to fight her friends. If I bring them here…he will cast a spell on her, and make her fight them! She could get killed!_

Kagura sighed, realizing her plan was for nothing. Perhaps there was another way.

_Perhaps…_

_I must find them!_

------------------------------------

Inu Yasha sat on the rooftop of their home, watching the sunset, and realized they should have left to go on their journey that day.

_One day won't make that big of a difference. We will leave tomorrow morning…and Sesshomaru offered to take the children to his palace. At least we are making some progress…Poor Jaken, he will have to look after the children until we get back._

Inu Yasha smirked, seeing Jaken running for his life and a bunch of children running after him, screaming his name over and over, "Jakennn…JAKENNNNN!!!!!!!!!!"

A voice interrupted his thoughts, and he began to growl. Instinctively, he pulled out his tetsuaiga.

"What do you want, Kagura?"

"Allow me to speak to Kagome. This is of no concern to you. If you do not, then Rin will be seriously harmed. It is impertinent that I speak with her. This is not a request."

"Well, bitch, no one orders ME around!"

Inu Yasha got up and went to slice her when he heard Kagome faintly call…

"Osuwari!"

"Hey! What did you do that for? She's with NARAKU, remember? So we have to kill her! What's wrong with you??!?!?"

"I have come to tell you where Rin and Naraku are! You will follow me, and I will take you! I am willing to do this, even if it means my death…Rin was there for me after that incident! I must save her, but…I warn you. If you do not kill Naraku fast enough, he will put a spell on her, and make her use her miko powers to fight you!"

"….Her miko powers, that's why Naraku wanted her…oh kami, he's training her at the castle right now! If we don't go soon to save her, and she gets cast under his spell…she will be able to kill us all, without even tiring herself, I can guarantee that. I've seen her train…and I overheard Naraku talking to her once. He was saying that she is so much more powerful than you, Kagome! We are all gravely in danger if something isn't done soon…she gets so much stronger every day…"

Kagome was in silent thought.

_If we go, and we don't get there fast enough, there's a chance that Rin will be put under Naraku's spell. Rin would then fight us…and if she is as strong as Kagura says, Inu Yasha and Sesshomaru will be doomed...we have to get there, and defeat Naraku quickly! If worse comes to worse and Rin gets put under the spell…we need to kill Naraku right away so the spell will wear off._

Kagome turned to Kagura, nodding at her in silence.

"Take us. I shall go and prepare everyone, it won't take long. We don't have time to wait. We must go now!"

Kagome ran into the house, kicking Miroku in a sign to get up off the floor, and called for Sango.

"Sango! We leave now!"

"For where? We don't even know where it is…"

"Kagura is here. She will take us. I'll inform Miroku. Is there any way you can take Kirara and go to Sesshomaru's palace? He needs to be informed that we are leaving."

"Kagome, we, meaning myself, Miroku, Shippo, and Inu Yasha already made plans for him to come here tonight. You were still sleeping at that time, it was earlier this morning…"

Kagome blushed, knowing why she had slept so long. Stupid Inu Yasha had drained all her energy, and she needed the extra rest.

"Oh…then we shall wait for him! Hopefully he won't take too long…"

"Speaking about me in front of me is rather brash, isn't it?"

The cold, emotionless voice sounded loud in the room, and Kagome slowly turned around.

"Err...speak of the devil! There he is! Oh good, so we can leave now!"

Kagome dragged Sango to run out of the house, so they could speak with Kagura, but Sesshomaru stopped them.

"I already took the liberty of speaking to Kagura. I know where Naraku is, but she will lead us."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, then at Sesshomaru and nodded their approval.

"Ok! So let's get going?"

The small form of Kirara jumped onto Sango's shoulder, minding the hirakotsu. Kagome grabbed her back pack, and the three of them left the room.

After they had walked a few paces, Sango stopped, making Kagome question her.

"Why did you stop, Sango?"

"I feel like we are missing something…don't you?"

Kagome looked around, seeing Inu Yasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Sango, Kirara, and of course Kagura…she was right, it did feel like someone was missing…

"Waittttt! Wait for meeeeee!"

A small purple figure from in the distance began to run their way, and Kagome giggled, completely confused as to how they had forgotten about the monk.

"At least he realized he was left behind…its too bad he did. We could deal without his hentai ways for a while."

Kagome agreed with Sango, and turned around to face Kagura.

"Lead the way!"

------------------------------------

Jaken didn't like Kagome's children. They were crazy, they had lost all of their marbles…and he wondered how anyone could want these brats. They were so hard to take care of…they kept chasing him across the field, and all he could do was keep running, but he was tiring…

"Leave this Jaken alone! This isn't nice…"

Kagome's son, (Jaken had forgotten his name, seeing how he never cared about it in the first place) was catching up to him, and groaned his defeat as he got closer. There was a pond near by, and he knew exactly what was going to happen.

He had finally caught up to the little gami, and pulled the staff out of his hands. He threw it a few meters away, and picked up Jaken.

"Sara! Count to 3, and I will throw him into the water! A gami that cannot swim shall be a funny sight!"

Sara beamed, seeing that her older brother was doing this just for her.

"One….two….threeeeeeee!"

On the count of three, the gami was thrown into the pond, a small 'splash' confirming it.

Sara giggled and ran to his brother to hug him.

"Now, I've managed to throw him in, but if he can't swim, how will he get out? …"

Jaken's groans and attempts at yelling were heard, but they were futile.

He grinned evilly and with sick laughter watched as the gami struggled in the water.

He pondered a thought, and this came to mind.

"Playfully torturing people and demons…I'm becoming more and more like mom everyday!"

------------------------------------

**Author's Note:**

Omg it took me forever to post this, and don't kill me for is :S or at least not until the fanfic is done. I'd really like some reviews, if you guys don't hate me too much to give them to me.

Just a quick note, future chapters will take a longer time to write, because of my schooling and exams, but not THIS long, I promise.

I'll update soon…I hope…anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and PLEASE review!


	15. Chpt 15: Depression All 'Round

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita**

IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY:

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

-

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

-

**Chapter 15: Depression All 'Round**

As Sesshomaru silently lead the group, slightly behind Kagura, he winced at his inner thoughts. He couldn't help it.

If someone saw his face at the moment, they would believe he was either on some sort of drugs that forced him to show his emotions, or that he had been severely stabbed and was going to die. His face showed so much pain, it was indescribable.

_Here we are, finally going after Naraku to save Rin, and yet…all I have is a bad feeling. Something bad will happen when we get there, and I can only hope it doesn't happen to Rin. If it does…_

What **if** something bad happened to Rin? Then what?

_I wouldn't want to live anymore…I **wouldn't be able to**, anymore…_

Suddenly, he felt that he was being stared at, and looked to where the feeling was coming from. Slipping his mask back in place, and hoping no one noticed, he inwardly groaned when Kagura was staring at him. Her mouth was agape, and quite frankly, she looked like she was in complete shock.  
_  
Just great. Fucking great. Exactly what I needed. Kagura staring at me as if I've lost my mind. She better not mention this to anyone, or else… _

Kagura's mind wandered, unwillingly, to the ice prince.

_He never lets his mask slip…something must be really bothering him. I wonder what's on his mind? I'm rather depressed myself…Perhaps we can share thoughts, although it's unlikely._

Purposely slowing down a little so he would catch up, Kagura nudged Sesshomaru lightly, so she wouldn't make him jump unexpectedly at the physical gesture.

"What do you want?" He snapped at her, and inwardly smiled as he saw shock and sadness appear on her face, even if only for a second.

"You look depressed", she managed to say.

"So do you. What's your point?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to talk about it…"

"No."

"But sometimes…talking about your problems makes things feel easier on you."

"I said no Kagura. Don't push your luck. I'm sure you already know what is bothering me anyway."

Kagura inwardly smiled, but made sure Sesshomaru didn't see it.

"She gets on your nerves that much, hmm?"

Sesshomaru said nothing, knowing that she was right, and not liking that fact. Instead, he stared straight ahead, until he heard her speak. He didn't dare to look in her direction, but listened to her troubles anyway. It wasn't like there was anything else to do.

"Well, I have my own problems, too…Naraku, the asshole…the things he's done to me to ruin the little life I have…"

Kagura stopped mid-sentence, and made a thoughtful comment out loud.

"To be honest, I'm really going to miss Rin. When things were bad for me, she was there, and made them better."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, as if asking for her to continue.

"Naraku…he….he….ano…caused me some emotional and physical pain a little while back…"

Sesshomaru could tell she was having a hard time talking about this, and waved his hand in dismissal.

"Forget about it. I know, Rin is valuable, and her comforting skills work wonders on anyone. I think, it would be impossible for anyone to hate her…which is why I'm nervous she's with Naraku. If he tries to lay one finger on her in **any** way, his death will be much more painful than it's already going to be."

Kagura merely nodded her head sadly. Kagura could see the future, and sighed heavily.

_When Naraku is finally slain, other deaths will surely follow suit…_

"Are you hiding something from me, Kagura?"

"Ano…no, I'm not. Ahh, we're almost there. Let's pick up the pace, ne?"

Kagura smiled brightly, a fake smile to cover up her mild depression, and urged everyone to hurry up.

-

As Kagome followed Kagura and Sesshomaru on Inu Yasha's back, she smiled. They were finally going to save Rin, but…

Kagome couldn't ignore the voice in her head.

_But what? You're afraid of what you will see when you get there. Maybe she is already dead…_

"No…that can't be true…my sister couldn't be…"

Inu Yasha heard her mutterings, and looked behind him to see her eyes holding great sadness. Although Inu Yasha was cold at times, he wasn't an emotionless bastard.

"What's wrong, Kagome-san? Cheer up! We will fight Naraku soon, and Rin will be saved…all is well, ne?"

"That's the thing…what if we aren't in time…?"

Kagome's eyes seemed to trail off into nothingness, and she stared out in front of her in a "zoned-out" state. Her eyes became blank, and suddenly, she saw many images.  
_Naraku was holding Rin in his tentacles. _

A bright flash of light, and then evil laughter.

Inu Yasha moving to attack Naraku, and "blue magic" hits him with force, and he gets knocked down.

Rin standing there, her face blank.

Strangely enough, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara are no where in sight.

Rin focuses her miko powers, and Sesshomaru runs out to her.

A bright blue light seems to engulf everyone, and just before the light clears…

The images stopped there. Kagome couldn't see what happened after that. Tears of sadness threatened to spill from her eyes, and she sorrowfully told Inu Yasha what she had just seen flash through her mind.

"Kagome, I'm sure it's nothing, but…I'll keep it in mind, just for you, okay?"

"Promise me you won't forget, Inu Yasha…something tells me this will happen…"

Inu Yasha hesitated, not knowing whether he should promise or not.

"Ano…okay, okay. I promise, Kagome."

Kagome leaned into his back, and asked if there was any chance of them stopping for a break. The beautiful golden orange sun was setting, and everyone, especially Kirara that had been carrying two people this whole time, was tired.

Kagura whispered something to Sesshomaru, and she got a nod in response. He immediately stopped, and said;

"We will camp here for tonight."

As they descended, moans of tiredness and the bliss of finally stopping were heard by all.

"Thank Kami", Kagome muttered to herself, and heard Sango say something similar in agreement.

Kagura waved goodbye to Sesshomaru, and was off, doubtlessly to go back to the castle.

Just when Inu Yasha was about to get up and yell at Kagura to wait for them, Sesshomaru interjected.

"I have directions to the castle, so do not worry, little brother. I am not incompetent by any means. I plan on serving Naraku the death he has been begging for willingly. He has taken Rin away from me, and for that, he will pay dearly."

Kagome looked at him, her face serious, and couldn't help adding her own comments.

"We will all give him what he so longingly had 'begged' for! Rin means something to all of us, not just you, Sesshomaru. She is my sister, and everyone else's friend. When Naraku messes with one of us, he messes with us all!"

Sesshomaru looked at the determined group, and decided, mentally, that what the miko stated was true.

"_All for one and one for all"…where have I heard that saying before…?_

Sesshomaru shook his head and suppressed a grin. It didn't matter. The quote seemed to fit perfectly for the group of determined people.

Inu Yasha's stomach rumblings broke the peaceful silence.

Everyone glared daggers at him, except for Sesshomaru, who was staring off into the distance. If only looks could kill.

"What! Is it a sin all of a sudden to be hungry? Kagome! Make some ramen, will you?"

When Kagome was about to sit him with her slight annoyance, she saw his pleading eyes.

"Onegai, Kagome-koi?"

She smiled at the endearment, and decided to feed his aching stomach, but on one condition.

As if reading her mind, he asked,

"What's the condition?" he mentally groaned, trying to imagine what it could be.

"Sango and I get to bathe first!"

When the girls were out of hearing range, Inu Yasha looked over at Miroku and asked,

"What's with females and bathing all the time? I mean, if they stank…don't they think we would tell them? I know I would…"

From off in the distance, Kagome managed to hear him, and fumed.

"SIT!" She yelled as loud as she could, and was satisfied when she heard a "THUMP!" signifying he hit the ground.

-

Kagome allowed playful thoughts to plague her mind.

_I hope he fell into a booby trapped hole, and will be stuck there…  
_  
She laughed out loud, until Sango looked at her strangely and asked what was so funny.

"Nothing, really, I promise this time!"

Sango merely nodded, and proceeded to go into the hot spring.

"Ahhh…it feels so nice, Kagome…"

Kagome, upon hearing appraisal from Sango, ran into the spring also, and enjoyed its warm, watery depths.

Sango looked over at Kagome, and although her eyes were closed, she could tell Kagome was worried. The only thing that seemed to be worrying her lately was Rin.

"Kagome-chan, you really need to stop worrying. It isn't good for you…Naraku has dealt pain to us all. I've also lost people I love by his hands, but I wouldn't be able to bear it if I sat here and thought about Kohaku the whole time, or Rin for that matter, and what their fates might be…For all we know, Rin could be okay, so…don't worry about things you do not know of for sure, okay?"

Kagome looked over at Sango, and could see she was now brooding over what she just said.

"I'm sorry Sango. I don't mean to cause you pain…it's just…Rin has always been there for me, for us. The three of us…we're just like sisters. When one is missing, I don't feel complete."

"Nor do I, but I can't sit here and think bad things have happened to her, when in fact it isn't necessarily true. Like I said…she could be just fine for all we know. Let's just relax for tonight, and let our minds become clear, if even only for a few hours…"

Kagome suddenly bolted up right, and her skin paled.

Sango instantly seeing her distress asked what was wrong.

"Didn't you hear that?"

Sango looked around, and looked back at Kagome.

"No…I didn't hear anything…"

Kagome looked mischievously at Sango, and ended up tackling her in the water, making loud splashes everywhere. A mini water fight had begun!

"Kagome! You're crazy!"

"Hey, it's just another way to have fun!"

Kagome and Sango splashed each other for a good 10 minutes, until both deciding it was a good time to get out and prepare the dinner for the boys.

But when they were just about ready to get out…

Something was up, and Kagome fumed, seeing what had happened.

-

**Author's Note:**

The perfect mini cliffy. -grins evilly-

Guys…don't hate me for it, it's nothing huge or really important, I PROMISE! Don't miss any sleep over wondering what it is…-sweat drop-

Please don't hate me? Please?

-laughs-

Please also remember to read and review!


	16. Chpt 16: The Plan!

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**  
  
CHAPTER 15 RE-CAP!**

The last few lines of chapter 15 are posted here! (I'll do this from now on, just so that people remember what happened last chapter.)

Kagome and Sango splashed each other for a good 10 minutes, until both deciding it was a good time to get out and prepare the dinner for the boys.

But when they were just about ready to get out…

Something was up, and Kagome fumed, seeing what had happened.

**-**

**Chapter 16: The Plan!**

"Kagome-chan, what's bothering you?"

"Sango, our clothes...they're gone! THE BOYS TOOK THEM FROM US!"

"...Ano..."

"Well? What are we going to do now?"

"Kagome, I don't know what to say...(Sango sighs heavily and loses her train of thought) **ARGH! Miroku is such a hentai! He will PAY for this!**"

(Kagome smiles mischievously)

"So long as I don't have my clothes, I am stuck here. If I am stuck here, I cannot cook them food. If they do not eat, they will not have energy and be too tired to continue, which means we will not be going anywhere anytime soon!"

"So true, Kagome...I was about ready to run into camp naked and kill Miroku and Inu Yasha..."

(Kagome's eyes light up)

"I have a better idea. See those bushes over there? Lets go grab some...Ahhh here's the mud...now, lets smear this on..."

**10 minutes later...**

"Perfect! We look good!"

"Ano...Kagome, what's the point of this? We just bathed..." Sango's confusion was more than apparent on her face.

"Since they took our clothes, we will be playing a little "game". We will wait until they go bathe. They need to anyway...I told Inu Yasha to bathe yesterday, and then he complained that he didn't want to, and that he would today! Then, when Inu Yasha drags the boys with him to the hot spring, we will move in with our camouflaged bush-bodies, and take THEIR clothes! Then we will stand and laugh, holding their clothes over our heads..."

Kagome laughed with mirth, her eyes darkening at her new idea.

Sango looked at Kagome with her eyes wide in shock.

"Kagome, I didn't know you were capable of such...evil doings! But...(Sango pauses and a evil grin lines her features)** I love it!**"

"Now, go and wait over there. I'll yell at Inu Yasha to take his bath while we go to "dry off". I just know he won't go alone...ahhh this is the best idea I've had in a long time. Now go, Sango, and don't let anyone see you!"

Sango nodded in reply, and ran off far enough from the spring to not be seen.

Sesshomaru had heard the whole thing. He had been walking over, just as Kagome and Sango were describing their plan. At first, he was going to walk away and act as if he hadn't heard anything, but he decided his idiot brother deserved this after the way he had been treating Kagome lately.

"Kagome."

Kagome looked up at him, her face and body covered in mud, with bushes around her waist and chest to cover all the necessary areas.

_Sesshomaru? What is he doing here? Noooo my plans are bound to be FOILED now! Argh, what to do, what to do...!_

"Worry not, miko. I will aid you in your "plan". I'll tell Inu Yasha that his scent offends my delicate nose, and that him and the monk are to go and bathe now. I'm sure from there, you can do the rest."

For the first time in Kagome's life, she saw Sesshomaru smirk evilly. It seemed that he loved her plan also.

Kagome nodded her head in approval, and ran over to Sango and told her what happened. Absorbing the information, they ran closer to the spring and waited. The boys would be there soon, and when they waded out far enough, that was their time for action.

**Back at the camp… **

"Oi! Where are the girls, and why is it taking so long for them to return?"

Miroku merely looked over at Inu Yasha and shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe we ought to go and peek in on them, to make sure that they are okay," Miroku said suggestively.

"Good idea. Kagome hasn't given me any in so long, if we catch them naked, maybe…"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw his brother standing a few feet across from him.

"You guys are a piece of work, you know? Talking about the girls like that. Simply disgusting."

"Oi, Sesshomaru! You shouldn't be getting mad at **us** just 'cuz **you **aren't getting any!"

Sesshomaru growled, and was ready to pin his brother's neck against the nearest tree, but he remembered the plan, and thought he might as well toy with his brother.

_Now this, will be fun._

Sesshomaru turned and hid his smirk, but turned back and said,

"Inu Yasha, your foul stench offends my nose. Perhaps you should do as you said before, and bathe."

Inu Yasha growled in response, but said nothing.

_Hey, if I can bathe, see Kagome naked, and get sex…that's a BONUS! _

Inu Yasha gently pulled on Miroku's sleeve and went to the hot spring, where the girls were supposed to be.

"Sesshomaru! Where are the girls anyway? I don't see them anywhere!"

Sesshomaru pondered, trying to think of a reason why Inu Yasha and Miroku couldn't see the girls in the water.

"Oh, right! They said something about hiding…maybe you should try and find them!"

Sesshomaru chose his words carefully. Now his brother and friend would think the girls were hiding in the water, which wasn't true. The girls had already ran off in the bushes and were hiding there, waiting for the the idiots to get in the water.

Kagome and Sango looked at each other, and couldn't help their giggels. The boys really were stupid. Where would they hide in the water? Both immediately stopped their laughing, knowing that if they continued, they wouldn't be able to stop, and then their plan really would be ruined.

_We can't laugh and ruin this...we have to get them back first! We can laugh later!_

After hearing the boys jump into the water, and start calling out the girls' names, they looked at one another. As soon as they were far out enough in the water, out they would run and grab their clothes. Luckily for them, the air was colder then the water that night, and there was a thin covering of mist all around the water and the air around the water.

"Perfect! Now they won't even be able to see us! The only thing we need to worry about is our scents. We need to do this fast, and get outta here ASAP!" Kagome whispered to Sango.

"Right on! I'll keep a lookout for you, while you grab the clothes. Don't get caught. From here, I have a clear view of the boys, even though it's misty. They can't see me. Go make your move!" Sango nudged Kagome on, so that this could be done quickly.

The truth of the matter was that Sango was feeling guilty for taking Miroku's clothes, even though he took them from her first.

_I wonder if he feels guilty too... _

Sango stopped her thoughts and grunted.

_Miroku never feels guilty for squeezing my ass, so why would he feel bad about stealing my clothes? What a stupid thing..._

Despite her thoughts, she still couldn't shake off the guilt.

Sango heard the boys talking, and leaned in to hear better. Miroku was speaking to Inu Yasha.

"I feel bad about taking their clothes, I mean come on! It wasn't fair..."

"Miroku you aren't backing out now, are you? Keep it down, someone might hear you!"

"I just feel like we shouldn't have done it."

"Be quiet! The girls are in the water somewhere, and they might be hearing what you're saying! We don't wanna get caught so soon!"

"Right," Miroku said, and shut his trap.

Sango smiled a sweet smile from her vantage point.

_So he didn't want to steal our clothes, but then that means..._Sango's face paled.

_Kagome's already left to steal their clothes! Oh NO! If she gets them, then... _

Kagome smirked from where she was. She had taken their clothes, and was making her way back when she saw Sango with a frown on her face.

"What's going on? We did it! We have their clothes! Let's make it back to camp. I wanna hear their screams from far away. It'll make me feel better!"

"Uhhhh, Kagome?"

Kagome stopped when she realized that her "sister" wasn't following her.

"What's up?"

"Miroku didn't mean to do it. I mean, he didn't want to!"

"Of course they did! If he didn't want to, then why did he?"

"I over-heard him talking to Inu Yasha in the water, saying he felt guilty for it and he didn't want to do this. It was all Inu Yasha's idea! Besides, he's not the only one that's feeling guilty..."

Sango sighed, and looked over at her friend.

"So what do you want me to do? Go back and return their clothes? Look at us. We are covered in bushes, and there is mud all over our bodies. We look ridiculous. If we go back, and they see us like this, then..."

"Ultimate humiliation. But look at it this way: the spring is the biggest one we've ever encountered, and goes down for about half a mile. If we grab our clothes and then bathe down at the end, they won't see us."

Kagome looked at Sango and smiled.

_I give in way too easily. Well, I won't let Sango have her way, at least, not fully. I'll hide the boys' clothes at camp, so when they get out of the water, they won't know where their clothes are! It'll be so fun to see, I can't wait!  
_  
Kagome smirked at her thoughts, and decided she would tell Sango to go on without her.

"Sure thing. Can you give me a minute? Actually, why don't you just run ahead and keep a lookout? I'll be there in just a second. I've gotta do something real quick!"

Sango ran to the end of the spring, and quietly stepped into the water. Thankfully, the mud and grime came out easier than she had originally anticipated.

After a few minutes, Kagome came over and joined her in the spring, and began to scrub her body roughly with her hands.

After cleaning themselves up, they lay quietly against a rock with their eyes closed. Suddenly, something happened, and that made the girls' eyes snap open.

"Oh no..." they both said, just after noticing what it was...

**Author's Note:**

Oh look, 2 cliffhangers in a row! I must be such an awful and terrible person. Please don't hate me…EEP!

Gets assaulted by angry fans

"AAHHH I must run while it's still safe!"

Yells over sholder as she runs off into the distance:

PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!


	17. Chpt 17: Making Amends

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit! **

XxXxXxXx

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

XxXxXxXx

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

XxXxXxXx

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes. **

XxXxXxXx

**CHAPTER 16 RE-CAP! **

Sango ran to the end of the spring, and quietly stepped into the water. Thankfully, the mud and grime came out easier than she had originally anticipated.

After a few minutes, Kagome came over and joined her in the spring, and began to scrub her body roughly with her hands.

After cleaning themselves up, they lay quietly against a rock with their eyes closed. Suddenly, something happened, and that made the girls' eyes snap open.

"Oh no..." they both said, just after noticing what it was...

XxXxXxXx

**Chapter 17: Making Amends **

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS LEMONS! You have been warned! ENJOY!**

Inu Yasha and Miroku stood in front of them in the water, not a meter away from them. Golden eyes twinkled at Kagome in the bright moonlight.

"I have to talk to you," he managed to ask, avoiding her eyes.

"Yeah? Well I have** nothing** to say to you, Inu Yasha. I won't forget what you did to us, taking our clothes like that! You think I'll just take your shit from you, like I always do? Well you thought wrong. Not this time, Inu Yasha!"

Kagome swam in the opposite direction of the huge hot spring, which was where Inu Yasha and Miroku had originally been.

"You better go after her now, Inu Yasha, before she does something!"

"You bastard! You're just saying that so you can grope Sango tonight!"

"I didn't even think of such a thing," the monk said, looking innocently at Inu Yasha, and silently urged him away.

Sango banged the monk over the head with her fist, hard enough to make him whine in discomfort.

"And what makes you think I want to talk to you, Miroku?" Sango huffed and turned around, not looking at either of them, and instead found the big, grey rock in front of her to be a lot more interesting.

Miroku nodded his head in the direction of Kagome, and she was swimming as fast as she could. At this rate, she would be able to swim to Tokyo and back before Inu Yasha would catch up with her. She seemed pretty furious.

Inu Yasha made his famous "Feh!" and went swimming in her direction. He had to make things better with her. Perhaps he shouldn't have done what he did, but he didn't think she would make such a big deal over it.

"Kagome…?"

No response.

"Kagomeeee…?"

Still no response.

"Come on, stop already!"

He stopped and listened.

There was complete silence. He twitched his ears, but he couldn't even hear her breathing. It was beginning to worry him, and he was about continue swimming when…

Out of the water, like a dolphin, Kagome jumped him from behind. She landed on his back, and began to shove his head underwater.

"YOU HENTAI!" She screamed, and pulled roughly at his long, silver locks, still trying to push his head down and drown it in the water.

"You….you…BASTARD!"

Inu Yasha tried to fight against her, but he didn't want to hurt her with his claws or fangs by accident. She had snapped, and something told him if he fought back right now, she would purify him to hell.

"I'M SO MAD AT YOU!" Now she began to pound her fists on his shoulders, while she sat straddled on his back. Slowly, she lost all her energy and rested her head against his shoulder blades, and allowed small shivers to wrack her body in sobs.

Inu Yasha liked the feel of her on his back, but now wasn't the time to think like that. While she still sat on his back with her head against him, he swam over to the opposite side where Sango and Miroku resided.

Getting her near the rocks, he sat down, and got her to sit on his lap. Being still half submerged in the warm water, he simply held her back against his chest. Her tears had finally stopped, and she merely lay against him quietly without saying a word. Silence passed by them for a long time, or so it seemed, and surprisingly, it was Inu Yasha to finally break it.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in her ear. That was all it took.

Kagome looked up at him with shining eyes, and shook her head. She began to laugh, and he looked at her strangely.

"What's so funny?" He managed to ask when she took a breath. Tears were streaming down from her face from laughing so hard, and she leaned in close to his face.

"You're so silly," she said, and kissed him.

Inu Yasha was now completely confused, but when she kissed him, the emotions there spoke volumes to him. It said that he did stupid things, and that he was stubborn, but for him to apologize was all she had ever wanted.

XxXxXxXx

Sango looked down and played with her hands. She avoided his gaze at all costs, and began to blush.

The moonlight added to her natural beauty, and Miroku knew he had to explain about the clothing incident.

"Sango, I…"

"Houshi. I know already. It wasn't your idea."

_Wow, this is a lot easier than I thought. But wait, if she already knows…how did she find out…_

"When Kagome went back to camp, I eavesdropped on you and Inu Yasha talking about the plan you guys had. I realized that by listening, it wasn't your idea, and you weren't interested in doing that in the first place."

Miroku smirked. She was devious, cunning, sharp minded, but also very beautiful, especially right now…

He moved closer, and was pleasantly surprised when she didn't move away. He cupped her moonlit face in his hands, and smiled tenderly. Slowly leaning down, he was about to kiss her when they heard theangry noises comingfrom Kagome and Inu Yasha. Well, it was more like Kagome was the one making all the angry noises at Inu Yasha. Sango's mouth dropped open when she heard Kagome call Inu Yasha a hentai, then a bastard, and then exclaim she was angry at him. Silence prevailed over everyone right then, and Sango looked up at Miroku who was still a few inches from her lips.

"The only one of those things you're allowed to call me is a hentai. But I only act like that to annoy you, and make you jealous around the other women. Now, let me kiss you."

Before Sango could protest, his lips closed softly over hers, and she gave him entrance to her mouth. When his hands roamed over her naked chest, she shivered in delight, despite the hot water. She moaned against him when she felt him cup her bottom and push her against him fully.

Miroku panted against Sango's ear, being ready for her. He shifted her over his lap so that he could lick around her neck, and work his way down to her taut breasts. She shivered when he dragged his palms over her now hardened tips, and moaned out into the semi-lit night.

Sango forced him to stand up, and began to rub her body against his. Miroku groaned when she wrapped her legs around his waist, and then opened her legs more to make room him. She leaned back in silent pleading for him to continue.

With deliberate slowness, he pushed himself inside her and groaned when he could feel she was ready for him. Her pale skin in the moonlight made her even more angelic looking, and when she began to drag her hands down his chest, and then with devilish caution over the still exposed part of his hardened member, Miroku couldn't take it anymore.

XxXxXxXx

A groan escaped Inu Yasha's lips when he thrust hard and fast into her, welcoming her heat and passion in the darkness. Kagome's quiet, short pants enveloped his senses. Kagome roughly pulled his head down to her lips, and she kissed him with such fervor it took his breath away. She moaned against him as he continued his thrusts, and smiled when she pulled her head away to yell out her climax. He watched as she hit her peek, and then knowing she was satisfied allowed himself his release.

She looked up at him after he had his climax, and smiled. She wanted more, and so did he. Gently pushing his back against the rock, he got her in front of him and on top of his waist. She sat on him, grinning evilly in the night, already knowing what she was going to do.

XxXxXxXx

Miroku looked at Sango as she sat on top of him, and slowly rocked her body forward. He moaned, wanting her to go faster, but she wouldn't comply. She kept going so slowly, and he thought he would die from all the prolonging. She was testing his will power, and at this rate, he wouldn't be able to last too much longer.

Sango could feel her own control slipping, and allowed herself to go a little faster, building the pressure between both of them. She was reaching her peek, and knew he was too. She rocked back and fourth faster and faster as his hands held her hips and helped push her forwards. He thrust upwards as she rode in an attempt to make things better for them, and it was working.

By now, Sango could hear the loud moans and groans coming from the wedded couple from down the river, and wondered if they were having as much fun as themselves.

XxXxXxXx

"Kagome…" Inu Yasha said in a raspy voice, and groaned when he felt her release against him. He wanted not only to feel her, but to taste her. Before she could protest, he used his demonic speed to switch places, and opened her legs quickly but gently with his hands. Cautiously, he retracted his claws to ensure he wouldn't hurt her. Using his hands, he separated her folds and put his mouth over her center. He could taste her essence, and she arched against him when he thrust his tongue into her.

_Oh god, it feels so good, I hope he doesn't stop… _

Unconsciously, Kagome pushed his head in further, begging him to continue. He smirked when he felt yet another release begin to build within her. He worked his tongue over her sensitive blossom, and gently grazed his fangs over it. Kagome arched up even more from this, and allowed her release to spill out over his mouth. He lapped out the sweetness she easily offered him, feeling her whole body shake and contract from the powerful release.

Kagome managed to pull herself up, and extended her arms to him in hoping for an embrace. He easily took her in his arms, and held her close.

"I love you, Inu Yasha," she mumbeled as she lay her head over his chest.

"I love you too, Kagome…" and dropped his head against her.

XxXxXxXx

"Sango, I…" Miroku looked up at her with smiling eyes.

"I've never loved anyone more than you!"

Sango looked a little shocked, knowing that he had always loved her, but for him to express was somewhat hard. Miroku never had any problems **showing** love, but when it came to actually **saying** it, he'd always had difficulty. She could only recall one time he'd said he loved her, so she wasn't used to hearing it from him.

Sango allowed happy tears to fall from her eyes, looking like small, shiny pearls as they made their way down her perfect face. Finally regaining her control, she looked up into his eyes and said:

"I…I…I love you too, Miroku!"

XxXxXxXx

Sesshomaru watched both of the tender loving scenes far away in the trees, and outwardly scowled.

_Humans are so weak minded when it comes to emotions. Rin would never become one of those soft, babbling, emotional 'things', would she? _

Sesshomaru then grinned, and almost kicked himself.

_I suppose I shouldn't be one to talk. I'm getting emotionally weaker because I'm not around Rin. Perhaps when I see her once more, and know she is alright, I'll be normal again._

Although this was what he externally believed, something deep inside told him he would that wasn't going to be the case.

XxXxXxXx

**Author's Note:**

I hope that satisfied you guys! Finally a lemon! YAYYY! It took me a while to figure out some cool stuff to write, but I hope the wait was worth it. Anyway, please read and review!


	18. Chpt 18: Not Again?

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**XxXxXx**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**XxXxXx**

**CHAPTER 17 RE-CAP! **

Sesshomaru watched both of the tender loving scenes far away in the trees.

_Humans are so weak minded when it comes to emotions. Rin would never become one of those soft, babbling, emotional 'things', would she? _

Sesshomaru grinned, and almost kicked himself.

I suppose I shouldn't be one to talk. I'm getting emotionally weaker because I'm not around Rin. Perhaps when I see her once more, and know she is alright, I'll be normal again.

Although this was what he externally believed, something deep inside told him he would that wasn't going to be the case.

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter 18: Not Again?  
**  
Kagome woke up feeling very warm and comfortable. When she opened her eyes, she found she couldn't see anything except red. As Kagome pulled herself up, she blushed at the realization that she was straddled on Inu Yasha's lap, and her body fully against him.

Golden eyes cracked open at her sudden movements and they held a smirk in them. She looked around and found that they were on dry land, and wondered how that had came about.

"Inu Yasha, how..."

"I brought us here. After our...encounter, you fell asleep while we were still in the water, so I brought us back to the tree."

"How thoughtful. And to think you could have taken advantage of me while I was sleeping in the water!"

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"Hentai!" She said, and playfully punched his arm, a big grin on her face. Whispering quietly, she managed to say,

"Taking advantage isn't allowed! In the future, I want to be awake and feel everything!"

Inu Yasha's eyes lit up at her perverted thoughts, and began to kiss her neck in a sensual manner. She lightly moaned against him, liking the feeling running through her.

Unfortunately, their tender loving moment was disrupted by Miroku and Sango walking back to camp, both red-faced at seeing what the couple had been doing naught a minute ago.

"Kinda reminds you of what we did last night, doesn't it Sango?" He whispered into her ear, making her flush, despite it being the truth.

Sango screeched "HENTAI!" and smacked him over the head with the nearest hard object, which happened to be a thick, fallen tree branch.

"Pretty stars…" Miroku groaned out before passing out on the forest floor for a few minutes.

"I think I'll leave you two alone?" Sango inquired, and began to walk off, until she heard Kagome's soft voice.

"Don't leave, Sango. We're not doing anything, right Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha was visibly annoyed, but when he saw the look in her eyes which seemed to say 'agree with me, or pay for it later' so he nodded his head in Sango's direction.

Kagome began to move around to get comfortable in Inu Yasha's lap, and he nearly groaned as she pressed her body fully against him.

_I bet she knows what she's doing, and does it to get on my nerves…_

Finally, Kagome was able to sit facing him, still in her original position she had woken up in, and found that this was the comfiest.

Sango sat down on the ground beside the monk and began to rub his head where she had hit him.

_I shouldn't feel bad. He deserved it! Argh!_

"I have to go, just for a minute. I'm getting some herbs from the clearing we passed not to long ago, they'll reduce the swelling. This hit seems to have been pretty bad…I hope it doesn't diminish his already low-count of brain cells…"

Kagome let a light laugh escape her lips, and when she stopped she found Inu Yasha staring at her intently.

"What?" She managed to ask, blushing slightly under the intensity of his gaze, and lowered her eyes to his middle chest region.

"You look so much better when you smile…"

"Are you implying I look bad when I don't?"

"Kagome, I didn't say that…"

Kagome went to move off of his lap, and only then did she feel his full arousal against her.

She sighed, closing her eyes.

Inu Yasha's too easy. I've barely done anything, and look how he's acting…

As if reading her thoughts, he pulled her chest against his head and inhaled her. He could still smell his scent all over her body from the night before. It was, to say the least, probably the most thorough tongue cleaning Kagome had ever had.

Gently, he pushed his head into her shirt, and his tongue and tips of his fangs grazed her cleavage. She shivered in response, and grinned at her.

"Who's the easy one now?" He whispered in her ear, continuing his assault on her breasts.

Kagome froze, and something told Inu Yasha he knew what was going to happen next.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all!"

"Liar!"

Inu Yasha knew that if he told her a lie, he'd be sat, and if he told the truth, he'd be sat then, too. He might as well tell the truth and get it over with.

"I…" Before he could finish, the groaning of the monk could be heard.

As he pulled himself off of the ground, he looked over at the couple at the tree and widely smiled.

"You know, that's nothing compared to what me and Sango did last night. Let me tell you all about it…"

Unluckily for him, Sango had came into the clearing with herbs in one hand and cold water in the other for Miroku. She nearly dropped the pot of cold water in hearing what he was saying, but then she smirked.

_I can find a much better use for this…_

Sneaking up stealthily behind him, she waited for a moment where he was so into his story that he wouldn't realize her presence.

"So while we were in the water, I kissed her all over, and she…"

Kagome's eyes went wide in warning for Miroku to shut up and move out of the way, but the idiot didn't catch on, and Sango let the pot of cold water drench his head, not to mention his clothes also. She then took the empty pot and slammed it over his head, smirking when she saw him pass out again. The pot had cracked into several pieces, and she felt strangely sad that it was broken.

_Oh well, there'll be plenty more pots to smash over the monk's head, and in the very near future, I'll bet on it!_

"Pretty birdies, nice birdies…" Miroku fell over again in a helpless heap.

"And to think I was going to help him! Hmph! Some things just never change!"

Kagome laughed, allowing the laughter to wrack her body, causing her to shake a little.

Sango walked over to Kagome's backpack (A/N: slightly fuming, I might add) and pulled out some food that her and Kagome could cook everyone for breakfast that morning. It seemed that ramen was on the menu. As if there was anything else to eat.

Sesshomaru took this moment in time to walk in, nearly groaning out loud at the thought of human food.

"Inu Yasha, we are to hunt for meat, now."

He didn't wait for an answer; he merely walked into the direction of the closest entrance of the forest.

"We'll be back soon, I think…" Inu Yasha said, grudgingly following his older brother to the forest.

Kagome looked over at Sango as she stopped searching through her pack.

"Miroku…he'll never learn, will he?"

Sango sighed heavily.

"Old habits die hard, yes?"

Kagome nodded her head in agreement, looking at Sango questioningly when she seemed to be thinking about something.

"Maybe I wouldn't have fallen in love with him, if he wasn't what he is now."

**XxXxXx**

Rin stared out from her room, the gloomy sky a mirror image of her feelings. She was trapped here, and for kami knew how long, or for that matter, how much longer.

She hated the place the minute she had been brought here, and yet, at the same time, she didn't want to leave. Kagura needed her, and if she left, she knew what Kagura's fate would be. Naraku would surely have his ways with Kagura every night, and perhaps even mate with her. The thought made her nauseous, and she decided not to think about it anymore, coming to the conclusion that she had never wanted to think about it in the first place.

For once, Rin allowed herself to voice her uncertain thoughts.

_When will I see Lord Sesshomaru again, if I ever get to? _

The thought of him brought a hopeful smile to her lips. He was the only one who made her smile this easily, apart from Kagome, whom she also dearly missed.

Rin sighed in impatience, wondering what was taking Sesshomaru so long to come to her rescue. Rin wanted Naraku to die so badly that she occasionally considered going and fighting him on her own.

By now, Rin was with Naraku for so long that she had learned almost everything there was to know about using miko powers. The art of concentration was the most important aspect of it all.

There was only one, slight problem.

Rin had long ago realized he had manipulating powers, and that he would end up using them on her in the end, wouldn't he? She wasn't as stupid as she made herself seem, and was glad that around the castle she was thought of as very naïve.

Hearing a knock at the door, she ignored it, feeling the presence before it even entered. Afterall, Kagura might have been her friend, but it was a secretive friendship that no one except themselves could find out about.

Despite the fact in knowing it was Kagura, she felt something seriously wrong in her aura before she entered. Rin could smell blood, tears, and despair. It all radiated off her body in waves, and when she finally stumbled into her room battered and bloody, Rin managed to get Kagura to sit beside her.

"What happened? Oh god…Naraku's scent is all over you. What did he do? Oh kami…he tried to rape you, didn't he? He tried AGAIN! ARGH I'm so ANGRY! I'm going to purify his ass to hell!"

Before Kagura could warn her, Rin went flying out of the room, her miko power swirling around her lithe form. She was going almost the speed of a full demon, her anger fueling her to continue further.

_Wait…if I'm going to attack him, I'll need my strength. Easy paces, slow steps, keep the anger in check… _

Despite her attempts at deep and calming breaths, she couldn't hold it in any longer. Her anger had gone to its limits, and she wasn't about to hold herself back.

Rin decided that Naraku would die for this. She didn't care, his demise would be NOW.

**XxXxXx**

Kagura stared at the door Rin had run from just minutes ago. She didn't know what to say or do. When Rin was determined, nothing would stand in her way.

Kagura winced when she attempted to walk towards the door.

_Ugh, I feel so pathetic…I cant even walk without feeling pain…_

Unable to do anything, she sat down and closed her eyes, listening to Rin's fast disappearing footsteps.

_Rin, I really hope you know what you're doing…_

**XxXxXx**

Running and fuming, she made her way to his room by following the dark and heavy aura. Finally she came to a door where the dark purple fumes seeped from under the door, and she knew he was in there.

So, the final battle begins now.

**XxXxXx **

Author's Note:

It's a cliffy, I know…but I hope everyone likes it. The next chapter will be off the walls! Or at least I hope so…OO

Please read and review, everyone!

Thanks!

AngelAnita


	19. Chpt 19: The Final Battle: Part 1

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**XxXxXx**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**XxXxXx**

**CHAPTER 18 RE-CAP! ****  
**  
Running and fuming, she made her way to his room by following the dark and heavy aura. Finally she came to a door where the dark purple fumes seeped from under the door, and she knew he was in there.

So, the final battle begins now.

**XxXxXx ****  
**  
**Chapter 19: The Final Battle Part 1**

They were getting closer and closer with each step. Inu Yasha and "the gang" could almost feel the heavy miasma from Naraku's palace, although it was masked with a spell.

The group had been traveling for about two weeks, stopping only to eat and rest. Everyone knew what was ahead; the final battle with Naraku and his minions. No one knew what to expect, so it kept all of them constantly on their toes for anything that seemed out of place.

The heavy silence was deafening.

Surprisingly, Sesshoumaru was the one to speak.

"It is ahead."

At his commanding and stern voice, everyone stopped walking and turned their heads in his direction.

"In just a few hours, we will be there. I can tell the humans need one last rest before we are fully prepared for the battle."

Kagome rolled her eyes, not liking the way he made it sound like they were weak, but said nothing. Inu Yasha was ready to protest, but seeing Kagome walk off he followed in her direction.

He could smell her nervousness, her fear. Before he could question her, she spoke.

"Rin...I wonder if she is okay...I hope we aren't too late..."

"Rin is strong, and I doubt she would do anything stupid. It's not like she would try fighting him on her own or anything..."

**XxXxXx **  
**  
****In The Mean Time...**

Rin silently counted to three, and shoved the door open with her miko powered hands. The door sizelled as the spell holding it shut dissolved under her hands.

"NARAKU! You will be MINE!"

"Rin...I sense your anger, but what do you have to be angry about?"

He sounded so sickly calm, it bugged the hell out of her. This made her anger flare even more.

"Kagura...you mutilated her body, and you think I'll just sit here and ignore it? WRONG!"

Naraku looked at her impassively, his eyes not showing his new understanding. They had become friends, and somehow managed to hide it from him.

Although he would only admit it to himself, he was amazed at their acting abilities.

Instead of sounding stupid and questioning the new discovery, he decided he would make it seem as though he already knew about their friendship.

"I had a suspicion that you weren't enemies, it was in the way you looked at her. Eyes are the window to the soul, are they not, human?"

The way he said human made her want to shiver. It was with pure malice, and his gaze held only hatred.

"You have been brought here for a reason, miko; and now I will tell you why.

Your powers are beyond superb...and to use them against your friends would assure me of the full Shikon No Tama. Once complete, I can be the ruler of all, and everyone will bow down to me, or have a slow, painful death."

He stopped, watching her blank eyes. She didn't look surprised; in fact, it looked as though she already knew about this. Anger bubbled within him, and he fought to control it.

When she started laughing, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold onto his control for much longer.

"What is so funny, miko?" he spat out, looking at her as her body wracked with forced laughter.

"You think I didn't know? Do you believe me to be that stupid?"

Before he could react, she threw a ball of miko power directly at him, throwing him against the nearest wall.

"I will dominate you, bitch. You will pay for that last move."

As fast as any demon, he sped over to Rin, and held her body against the wall. Slowly so it was more painful, he took her neck in his clawed hand and began to squeeze as her head lolled against the wall.

As if Rin would give up this easily.

Without control, her body exploded into a huge beam of light, and Naraku was forced back by the power. Despite the holy power, Rin's normally brown and cheerful eyes were now red and orange frightful looking flames.

No more words were spoken, the fight had begun.

**XxXxXx **

Kagome leaned against Inu Yasha as they lay on the forest floor for comfort. Since their night a few days ago, they didn't have a chance for some alone time.

Absentmindedly running his claws through her hair, he got a purring sound in response. Kagome lifted her head over his and hovered over his lips, silently asking for a kiss.

Easily complying, he allowed her tongue to enter his mouth, shivering at the slight touch. Kagome sat on his lap, running her hands through his hair, pulling his mouth against hers even harder.

Pulling away panting, she tried to slow down her rapid heartbeat. This wasn't the time or the place; they would be fighting soon. Their first priority was saving energy, not using it all up.

Inu Yasha whined, and went to kiss her again when he felt something.

It felt like miko power, but very strong.

No, it wasn't Kikyo's...hers was always distinct. This power was angry, demanding, pleading, and revengeful.

It was then that things clicked in.

Sesshomaru bolted faster than any demon anyone had ever seen. He didn't say a word, or even wait. He just...disappeared off into the distance, towards the castle.

Kagome was up on her feet before anyone else. Well, just after Sesshomaru anyway.

"RINNN!" she screamed, and running like a mad woman tore down the path, bringing only her bow and arrows as her lithe form slowly disappeared from the camp.

Sesshomaru surprisingly stopped and waited for the girl to catch up. Picking her up without thinking, the two of them were flying away as fast as the speed of light.

Everyone at the camp looked for a moment at one another, and then started running around, as if they had temporarily zoned out.

Sango jumped on Kirara, and motioned for Miroku to join her. She gently nudged Kirara in her sides with her feet, although she didn't need any urging.

Inu Yasha stared as everyone left before his eyes. Growling, he grabbed Kagome's backpack and rushed off after everyone, easily catching up to Kirara.

It was obvious they wouldn't be catching up to Sesshomaru and Kagome anytime soon. Mentally, his mind raged.

How dare my brother touch my mate!

At the thought, he ran faster, leaving Sango and Miroku alone as they rode Kirara.

"I wonder what his problem is?" Miroku pondered, and grabbed for Sango's ass, seeing how they were in such a compromising position.

"I don't know what HIS problem was, but I know what MINE is!" Glaring at him, he immediately stopped his groping, not wanting another bashing on his head.

It still hurt from the last time.

**XxXxXx**

Rin hurtled all she had; hot, blinding balls of miko power, and had even managed to use her power to pick up tables and chairs to make them whiz past her and into his vulnerable body. She finally got a dead on hit, and a table smacked into his face. It shattered on contact, and after all the pieces had fallen to the floor, what was once a face was now a bloody, mashed up mess.

Despite the blood, his eyes blazed red, and he was more than angry.

'How dare she hit me? How DARE she? Can I really allow myself to lose to a miko? Is this the end?'

Naraku decided that he wouldn't keep going easy on her anymore; he was actually getting some minor damage.

"Now you shall FEEL my WRATH! RUN NOW whilst you can, miko! Your DEMISE awaits you, starting NOW!"

His body shook, and then became swarmed in the dark purple, thick miasma. When it cleared, the sight was horrifying.

His body was intermingled with every demon anyone had ever seen. These were the dead bodies of all the demons he had previously slain; and there were hundreds of them.

His had huge black wings; tentacles were coming out of his legs and wasit; his feet had white hot flames burning around them; there was just so much.

Smiling evilly, he put his hands in front of him in a praying position, holding them flat against one another. Black orbs appeared in his hands, and he shot them at Rin. She dodged, but just barely.

_Uh oh..._

Naraku laughed, his voice sounding like two separate, sickeningly scary voices. One was higher, more evil, and it intermingled with his regular, deeper voice. It made chills creep up and down her spine, but she would be damned before she let him know that.

Shaking herself, she readied for his next attack.

**XxXxXx **

"Sesshomaru?"

Kagome couldn't even see where they were going, it was just too damn fast.

He didn't reply, but she knew he was listening.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Of course," he replied.

Kagome held on tighter as she felt themselves speed up.

Soon after, they came to a clearing. It was all fields, but it had an eerie feeling to it. It made Kagome want to shiver, but she held back.

Knowing he had reached his destination, Sesshomaru took out his Tokijin. His anger fueled his power, and he swiped the blade easily over the hidden barrier. The dark, gloomy castle instantly came into view. It had a heavy feeling, and the once blue skies were now dark purple, swirling with grey. Lightning thundered across the sky once in a while, but that didn't stop them from entering the castle.

Surprisingly, there were no guards, protection, or anything of the sort. It made him suspicious, but these thoughts he decided were best if kept to himself, for now.

Pushing open the heavy door, he heard noise coming from upstairs. It sounded like fighting, but it was so far away that even he was having trouble comprehending who and what it was.

With Kagome now off his back, they ran up the stairs and entered the first room on their right.

Kagura lay on the ground, looking more pathetic than usual. Sesshomaru found this the perfect time to question her about Rin's whereabouts.

"Where is she, and if you lie to me wench, I will give you a slow and painful death."

"I would never lie about Rin! She is my friend, and has always been there for me!"

She paused, looking at the girl behind him. Kagura recognized this girl as Kagome, and decided to continue.

"When Rin heard what Naraku did to me, she ran off after him..."

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered from golden to red, obviously losing his normally even temper.

"Help me up."

Sesshomaru quirked an eyebrow, despite his anger, and yanked her from off the floor.

Physically stopping herself from limping, she led them to what was Naraku's "room".

Pushing open the door, the sight in front of them made them hold their breath.  
**  
****XxXxXx**

She did a cartwheel and avoided yet another attack, landing gracefully on her feet. Sweat began to mar her normally beautiful face, but it didn't matter. Things were better than just in her favour.

Rin was winning.

Seeing an item in the corner of the room, she began to use her miko power to hurtle it yet again at him, but he blasted it with his yuki and it disintegrated right in front of her eyes.

Mentally, she thanked Sesshomaru for making her run around in the fields twice a day; without that "training" she would have died a long time ago.

Her magical assaults didn't stop. Gathering all the miko power she could in one shot, it flew past her and slammed into him, making him stunned for a moment.

Rin, taking advantage of his slowed down state, opted for a more physical fight. Doing a round kick, she spun her leg in a full 360 degree circle and kicked him in his already mashed-together face. The force of the kick drove him a few feet back, making him stumble.

Knowing she needed to regain strength for a few seconds, she backed up and dropped her head, taking in deep breaths.

Seeing him up on his feet in an instant, she prepared another ball of miko power. Before she had the chance to shoot it, Naraku disappeared out of sight.

It was like he'd vanished into thin air.

Well, not quite.

Feeling his aura, she closed her eyes, doing her best to concentrate on where it was coming from.

Bad move.

She would be too late.

Whispering into her ear from behind her, only two words were said;

"Turn around".

**XxXxXx**


	20. Chpt 20: The Final Battle: Part 2

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**XxXxXx**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**XxXxXx**

**CHAPTER 19 RE-CAP:**

Feeling his aura, she closed her eyes, doing her best to concentrate on where it was coming from.

Bad move.

She would be too late.

Whispering into her ear from behind her, only two words were said;

"Turn around".

**XxXxXx**

Chapter 20: The Final Battle Part 2

Rin looked down as a tentacle drove through her lower chest and sudden, overwhelming pain came over her body. Looking towards the exit with helplessness clouding her eyes, knowing it was the end, she was instantly stunned, seeing Sesshomaru and Kagome arrive to barely witness the horrifying scene.

Unwillingly showing her pain and weakness, she dropped to her knees and emotionlessly watched the blood pour through her like a broken dam. Nothing could be done; she was going to die. The only other thing she knew at that moment was that no matter what, she wasn't going to cry. Rin had always been a strong spirit; so she knew that even in death; she would die with her pride.

Forcing a sad smile at him, her body finally willed out on her, and she collapsed to the floor in a heap. Her beautiful silk kimono got soaked in the thick, rich blood that was none other than her own.

After seeing this, he snapped. Losing his temper had never happened this easily in his whole life.

Eyes turning blood red, his body transformed into what was well known for his true form. It was huge, and that was an understatement. It was so large that is broke the high ceiling, and doubled the size of the whole fortress with ease.

Howling his extreme displeasure at his future mate's suffering, he lashed out at Naraku with his fierce paws, one being five times of Naraku's whole transformed being. He barely dodged, and grabbed Rin as he made his way for escape.

Kagome was royally pissed and worried for her sister. She loved her so dearly, and for her to have gone and tried to fight Naraku on her own was a foolish act; but was now really the time to be thinking about that?

Seeing Naraku's attempt at fleeing with her, she screamed out "OH NO YOU DON'T!" and shot out a miko powered arrow, seeing it connect with his backbone with perfect aim.

The power of the impact was tremendous. It burned, seethed, and hurt more than any other pain he had ever experienced. It hurt so much that he dropped Rin, not caring as she fell dangerously close to the ground; if he didn't pull out the damn arrow immediately, it was going to purify him to death. It was a partially stupid act on his part; his hand received an instant third degree burn from simply touching the crackling, miko infused arrow. He yelped with the new-found pain, and gritted his teeth to not show any more signs of weakness. It didn't matter; if anyone was going to die within the next ten minutes, it would be him.

Inwardly scowling, he looked over as Seshomaru chased him down from slightly behind him. Kagome sat comfortably on his back with yet another arrow poised, ready to kill.

He turned to his right, but unfortunately, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were blocking his path.

A few yards in front was good ol' Inu Yasha, screaming out "KAZE NO KIZU!" with his sword just above his head, preparing to attack. Mid air, Naraku flipped forwards over, dodging it, and continued running past them.

Blood poured from the open wound in his back, courtesy of the stupid miko, Kagome. Speaking of mikos…

Getting a brilliant idea, he abruptly turned around, and with full demonic-like speed, raced back to where he had last dropped Rin.

Naraku cursed himself for having harmed her…now she would be weaker, and not strong enough to fight her friends without his help, even under his control. It would take a great deal of his power to control her, but he was confidant he could do it.

He just had to make it there, before he got slaughtered.****

XxXxXx

"Sesshomaru, stop," Kagome ordered from on top of his back, an idea coming to mind.

He hated her commanding tone, but something told him he had to do it; for Rin. Somewhat reluctantly, he did as she requested, surprising her when there weren't any hits of retaliation.

"Now, if you'll allow me…"

**XxXxXx**  
**  
A Minute Later…**

Kagome was sweating like a pig, but it didn't matter. Right now, she had to save Rin.

Sesshomaru hated it, but even with his demonic speed, there would be no way that he could get to her in time. If he tried, he might end up knocking _her_ off of his back.

The last thing they needed was another free-faller.

Her energy was draining. She would pass out soon, if things didn't roll along a little faster. She needed help. Internally, she prayed for Rin's power to help her.

_Oh Kami, please help Rin save herself…she doesn't deserve to die…she didn't have kids yet with Seshomaru, or even experience the blissfulness of being head over heals in love…_****

XxXxXx

Rin vaguely remembered falling, just like she had a while ago with Sesshomaru, except this time, no one was going to save her. She would die with the feeling of exhilaration in her bones. At least it would be quick and painless death, as she had always wished.

Closing her eyes in final defeat, they rapidly opened at a certain feeling.

For some strange reason, she felt a warm light encompass her, and wondered why. Rin knew that it wasn't _her_ miko powers, so what was it? Did it really matter anymore? Not particularity, but she was curious.

Lifting her head, she saw Kagome, sitting on something that resembled a crazily huge, white dog. Kagome had her eyes tightly shut, and sweat was dripping off her face as if it were raining. It was then that Rin also noticed that her own body was very, very slowly dropping in speed as it fell. 

Then things clicked; Kagome was trying to skid her body to a stop, before it hit the ground. By Kagome's concentrating miko powers on Rin, her falling was being slowed.

Perhaps she would be saved, after all.

Perhaps it was wishful thinking.

_But what of Sesshomaru's wrath?_

A voice in her head interjected with anger.

**_If you die, you will never be able to tell him you love him, you BAKA!_**

Rin managed to nod her head in agreement with her thoughts, but then felt extreme dizziness befall her.

For some odd reason, she thought she heard Kagome say these words:

_Oh Kami, please help Rin save herself…_

This was what kept her from going unconscious. 

With renewed vigor to live, Rin willed her miko powers under her body, forming a cloud. She hoped this would not only lighten her fall, but perhaps help save her.  
**  
XxXxXx**

Kagura managed to get off the floor, and put a hand to her spinning head. She was still feeling weak…and it made her feel pathetic. Outwardly she scowled, hating her current position.

Before she could sit and pity herself, noises of several voices could be heard from outside her window.

Slowly, she dragged her body to the source of the sounds, and propped herself against the window ledge to look out in extreme horror.

Rin was falling from the sky, and all of her 'friends' were fighting Naraku's transformation. Because of her good eyesight, Kagura could see everything as if she was standing right there. This was indeed a sight to behold; not even she had seen Naraku like this before.

He looked damn scary.****

And she wished she could do something about it.****

Kagura's eyes pricked with tears, knowing what was going to happen. She looked up to the sky, away from the battle, and allowed the salty droplets for the first time ever to stream down her face.****

XxXxXx

Naraku scowled when he saw what the mikos were doing. Kagome was not only saving Rin, but she was putting a protective barrier around her. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to touch Rin. He would be purified instantly.**  
**  
There was only way to stop this, and all he could think of was fighting Kagome.****

Spurting up surprisingly beside Kagome, he lashed out at her side with his talons. Blood soaked through her clothes, and her concentration was thrown off temporarily.

"Sesshomaru…get her **_now!_**"

Without needed urging, he flung his whole being downwards to grab Rin before she finished her fall.

Luckily, when he did catch her, he saved her by one second, literally. Rin came so close to dying that her clothing dragged on the grass by a few inches.

One second in time had saved her life…or if you dared to say it, Sesshomaru did.

He watched her eyes stare up at his, only at half mast. Her miko power stopped its cloud around her, and she finally passed out, for good.

Having her in his arms after so long made him feel like the luckiest person in the world.

That asshole was going to die now.

Naraku saw the feral gleam in the Inu Sesshomaru's eyes. He gulped out of pure fear. This would be the end.

But he wouldn't give up without a fight.

"Inu Yasha."

He sat stunned on the 100 foot tree branch close to the battle, and ready to send out the next attack. His half-brother stopped him.

"Take Kagome and Rin, and leave **_now._**"

Inu Yasha desperately wanted to fight, but seeing the two women in this condition made him change his mind; As if he'd ever follow Sesshomaru's orders in a normal situation.

Running to Kagome's barely conscious form, he urged her on his back.

Weakly, she complied, managing to wrap her arms around his neck to support herself.

As for Rin…well…he would have to carry her bridal style. She was knocked out; it wasn't like she could walk her own ass out of here.

Sesshomaru turned to Naraku and bared his fangs.

"You have caused enough trouble, hanyou. Any last parting words?"

Not giving the dirty half demon a chance to reply, he went in for the kill.

There was nothing Naraku could do to protect himself now; he was too weak to take Rin, and there were too many bodies around to save himself.

So, this was the death he deserved.

Sesshomaru's fangs glinted in the setting sun, and he began to smirk evilly. Deciding that a quick death was not worthy of this dirty filth, he grabbed the tiny thing in his paws.

Swinging Naraku around by his long, curly locks gave him much pleasure. It was like taking a Barbie and torturing it until all the hair got pulled out.

Slashing his legs until they were almost amputated, he growled in satisfaction when he yelled out his pain in a medium pitched voice that screamed his surrender.

But he wasn't finished yet.

"That, my friend, was for trying to kill me. This, is for Rin."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, knowing the hanyou already had his fate planned out. He inhaled the light that was slowly fading away into the night.

The sky went a lot darker, and a bright light shone from inside his huge jaws. He then threw his head back, and the huge ball of white-hot light collided into Naraku's tiny form.

His whole body instantly covered with blood; the light attack had peeled off most of his skin, bearing his bones in several places.

The pain was so intense, tears managed to fall out of his eyes, despite the fact that most of his skin was missing now.

Not being able to hold on anymore, his body gave out, and the cold, black heart stopped beating, once and for all.

**XxXxXx**

Sango stared from where she sat on Kirara, in plain shock.

_Kohaku…will he be saved now?_

Miroku had thoughts of his own. 

Glancing rather fearfully at his hand, he grinned in happiness at seeing the kazana gone forever. Tears formed in his eyes, finally being free of the curse that had killed so many generations of his family. No longer would anyone die from it; he was saved.

Sango's eyes also filled with tears in seeing his happiness.

_At least he is happy. Maybe I will be too…_

She couldn't help but hope.

Sighing, Sango and Miroku knew they had to go back to the village to be with Inu Yasha, Kagome, and Rin.

Everyone's newly found happiness would have to wait until things settled down.

Who knew that for some, that release of happiness would never come?

**XxXxXx  
**  
Kanna walked in to see her sister staring out the window at nothing. She walked in, and kneeled down beside her, to make sure everything was alright.

Kanna sighed, finally being free from Naraku's clutches. It was the end of him, and they were able to live their own lives.

Or so they thought.

Strangely, Kagura and Kanna began to feel their bodies tingle. It didn't hurt, but it didn't feel nice, either.

Kagura looked down at her form, and nearly cried at what she saw. Her soul was leaving her body, although slowly. By estimate, she only had a few hours to live, if she was lucky.

Kanna's was doing the same, and neither knew what to do.

After a minute of thinking, they looked at one another, and had already decided their course of action.

Kagome.****

XxXxXx

**A/N:**

Oh my gosh I am SO SORRY for the long update. This chapter, I found, was extremely hard to write. I didn't know how to start it off, or where it was going to go. Not only was it hard to write, but it took me hours. Sighs happily at finally finishing it

Lately, I've just…I haven't felt like writing. NO, I will NOT give up on this fic, (after all, it's so close to being done!) it's just that when I'm not in the mood to write, I find that I can't write to my full potential.

Anyway, I hoped you like the chapter! I tried to make it a little longer than usual…I don't know if it turned out that way, though. I also tried not to make it a cliff hanger, (I know you guys hate my cliff hangers!) but I don't know if that worked out either.

Please read and review, all of you guys are awesome! 


	21. Chpt 21: Harsh Truth

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**XxXxXx**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**XxXxXx **

Chapter 20 re-cap:

Kagura looked down at her form, and nearly cried at what she saw. Her soul was leaving her body, although slowly. By estimate, she only had a few hours to live, if she was lucky.

Kanna's was doing the same, and neither knew what to do.

After a minute of thinking, they looked at one another, and had already decided their course of action.

Kagome.

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter 21: Harsh Truth  
**  
Kohaku stood in the castle, staring blankly out the window. He saw the full blown attack from Sesshomaru hit Naraku as if he was nothing, and then see his "Master" crumple to the floor.

For some odd reason, his body felt different now that he was gone. It was as if the heavy ropes that had been tying him down were gone, and he was once agian, a free spirit.

Despite his new found free-ness, all of the heavy burdens about killing his family long ago washed over him in a flash, knocking him to his knees. Unwillingly, the salty drops fell from his eyes. The pain and sorrows flew through his head as if it were only yesterday, and his self hate was more than apparent.

He raked his hands through his hair with as much force as he could manage. His body was weak, the jewel that was holding him together had fallen out, and lay on the floor behind him. With interest, Kohaku picked up the blackened purple shard, and stared at it with distaste.

He hated the damn thing that made him kill most of his family.

Closing his eyes and lying on the floor, visions of the past unrelentingly reminded him of his previous actions. It hurt, seeing it over and over. The worst part was he didn't even know what he had done, not until after the massacre, when it was too late to save anyone.

The past was over and done with, and no matter how hard it would be, he would have to get over it. Naturally, large amounts of time would heal his mental scarring greatly, but the thing that would help the most was his sister.

Sango had always been there for him, and seeing the way she fought Naraku for him and for their previously slain village, he realized that she loved him more than anyone else in the world.

Too exhausted to even protest his past thoughts out-loud, he fell into a light slumber, never having slept like this in so long. Nightmares would plague his fitful sleep, but he knew when he awoke, things would finally be on the brighter side for him.

That's if he ever** did **wake up.

**XxXxXx**

Kikyo looked down at herself, eying her hands critically before leaning heavily against the tree trunk. She'd seen the whole thing; Inu Yasha fighting for Kagome, the love shining clearly in his eyes.

It was obvious; she really was nothing except a cold, useless corpse.

Flicking her eyes heavenwards, she angrily questioned the unholy and unseen being above out-loud.

"WHY? Why did this happen to me? Why was our love torn away from us? Did I truly deserve this? Must my pain be never-ending?"

Not expecting a response, she sighed audibly.

For the first time in her undead life, Kikyo felt emotions. They weren't the ones she wanted to feel, but she felt something nonetheless.

Sadness. Loss. Confusion. Anger.

She no longer belonged with him, or the living. She'd lost him, ever since she had died...but her love for him had never left her cold, dead heart.

Anguish filled her, and her cold eyes became wet. Kikyo looked down into the palm of her hand, seeing a tiny water droplet.

It wasn't raining, so what was this appalling drop of water?

Tears. Ah yes, those useless things weaker human beings allowed themselves when they were sad.

Silently, she continued walking the unknown forest path, head hanging towards the ground as she did so, in deep thought.

The strange miko, Kagome, although looking like Kikyo, proved they weren't at all the same. Her cheery moods, smiles, and energy showed her love for life. Always selfless, genuine, and caring...everything Kikyo was not. One day, long ago, she may have been like the girl...but it was too long ago to recall.

_Perhaps that's why he loves her, and not me... _

Wandering to a stream, she looked down into her reflection. Her eyes now streaming, she crouched down into the water and frowned at her appearance. Her hair was a mess, eyes slightly red now from the new tears, and her normally perfect posture had been completely thrown off.

Was this what depression did? Made you look as horrible as you felt?

_It doesn't even matter...who do I have to look good for anymore... _

A voice in her head rang out the harsh truth.

_No one. _

Who cared for her now? Inu Yasha wouldn't, Kagome certainly wouldn't, why would she? Kikyo had shown nothing but hatred towards the girl ever since she had met her. Suddenly regretting her actions, the miko inhaled deeply. There was only one thing she could do before moving on.

Walking a new path, she followed her way to Inu Yasha's forest, where Kagome would be.

She had a few things to say, before she left.

**XxXxXx**

Inu Yasha dumped Kagome on the tatami mat on the ground, while then laying Rin beside her. Kaede, hearing all the sudden racket, came out ready to scold the hanyou.

The sight that met her eyes made her forget all thought, and her jaw gaped open.

"Well, ye really have done it this time, Inu Yasha..."

He breathed in an exasperated breath, showing his worry for the girls.

"Can't you do something, you old hag?"

Ignoring his crude comment, she ran off to her small cabinet to retrieve her herbs. Knowing these would help the energy-less women, she started making the thick consistency ailment.

After pouring the green and awful smelling mixture into two cups, she then proceeded to make another concoction.

Inu Yasha wrinkled his nose at the contents in the cups, but said nothing when Kaede ran off to get a bowl.

The old miko seemingly making something else, Inu Yasha allowed himself to sit down on the floor in-between the girls. With caution, he rested his hand in Kagome's limp one, hoping for her to be all right.

At this point in time, there was nothing else he could do. He'd brought them here, and hoped like hell Kaede would be able to do something.

Thank kami she wasn't a useless old hag.

His lips quirked upwards in a slight smile, despite the peril they were in.

No matter how much he made it seem so, he didn't hate the old woman. She proved to be of much use over the time they had known her, and always offered wise advice. Not only that, but she had a remedy for almost everything, and that proved to be resourceful over their long and dangerous travels. It was too bad she couldn't travel with them; she would be a walking-talking healing machine of sorts.

She was one of the few people he looked up to, but hell if he would ever tell her that. It would blow his pride.

Reassuring himself of the girls' condition, he allowed a flat palm to fall over their hearts, letting out a held in breath of assurance when their hearts were still pumping the blood through their veins.

Visually, he looked over their physical state of health.

Kagome had minor cuts and bruises all over her body, some minimally bleeding in a few places, but it was nothing to get worried about.

Rin, on the other hand, was a disaster.

The wound below her chest had been pouring nonstop, and the only thing he had done was tie clothing around it to slow the blood flow.

What else could he have done? Called upon some inner power that would instantly heal her and Kagome? Not likely.

Other than her lower chest wound, she had many other varying degree wounds. Jagged slits which still bleed almost completely covered her body; many of her nails had been smashed in, leaving the tender skin below exposed and bleeding; one of her ankles was badly sprained and swelling more and more by the minute.

Even her beautiful face was marred with the ugly markings, her upper lip bleeding, and several purple bruises covered her cheek and forehead. Her head had suffered a wound at one point, and it bled too, but only a little. Rin's clothes had long ago been soaked with her own (and most likely, Naraku's) blood, the original colours now unknown.

To be honest, it looked like she had been in a train wreck.

When she awoke, if she didn't immediately start crying from all the pain, he would be shocked to no end. He would probably cry if he was in her position, for Christ's sakes.

Leaving their side temporarily, he went and fetched the somewhat rusty bucket from the back of the hut. Using his demonic speed, he raced to the stream nearby the village and filled it with the cold water. Running back, he tore off a small piece of his fire rat haori, and used it as a rag.

After dipping it in the water, he gently dragged it across Kagome to clean off all of the blood.

Nodding his head in satisfaction twenty minutes later when he could now see her skin colour and not the dried, caked blood, he went to start working on Rin.

A noise from the door stopped him from doing so.

Seeing Sesshomaru, he froze in place, his eyes locking with his half brother's.

Sesshomaru took Rin in his eyesight for the first time in so long. His once beautiful and innocent girl was barely recognizable. Covered from head to toe, literally, in wounds, a noise left his throat, voicing his distress.

Kaede conveniently appeared, the black thick goo in her bowl finally made.

"Lord Sesshomaru", she said respectfully, bowing as low as she could for the demon.

"Kaede." His eyes floated to the concoction in the bowl, but he said nothing.

Slowly, as if to not wake the girls, he walked over to Rin and crouched down to her.

Never seeing this sort of behaviour from his brother before, Inu Yasha watched intriguingly. Silence washed over him; he was speechless.

His brother, mister high-and-mighty, was going on his knees to a human girl? Never in his lifetime did Inu Yasha think he would see his brother do something so...out of character. Deciding it was best to not question it, he got up and left the hut, waiting for the others to arrive.

Kagome was fine for the time being, and as far as he could tell, Sesshomaru wanted alone time with Rin. Not that he could blame him; he hadn't seen her in so long.

Glancing at Kaede, he frowned slightly, his brows drawn tightly together in anxiety.

He had to give his brother credit, though; Not only had he brought the girls back in one piece, Inu Yasha had enough brains to tie Rin's major stab wound, temporarily stopping the flow.

Reaching his clawed hand down, he brushed the bangs from her face. He critically studied the gashes, bruises, and swelling, but breathed a sigh of relief, knowing that these would all heal over time.

All he cared was that she lived healthily, and kept her happy, energetic spirit. That was all he ever cared about, wasn't it? He just wanted her to be herself...

No, that wasn't true. There was something else he had always wanted, but didn't realize it until as of recent.

_Her love. _

Scoffing at the idea of love, he turned his head to where Kaede watched them silently.

"Would you like me to put this on Rin, or would you rather do it?"

His answer didn't surprise him.

"I'll do it," he said without a moments hesitation.

"Very well. Make sure to apply it thickly and evenly all over her exposed body, where the wounds are present. It is to stay on for half a day, and then washed off. Then a new layer is put on, and this process continues twice a day every day until the wounds are almost completely healed."

Sesshomaru nodded his head numbly, still being in shock at seeing Rin again. Warily accepting the bowl from the aged miko, he grabbed her hand before she had a chance to leave.

"Thank you," he said in a deep voice, bowing his head.

The miko merely gave a small smile, a showing of her appreciation in return as she left them alone.

Taking a deep breath, he began the process of putting on the mixture with his clawed hands, completely tuned out from the world around him.

All of his concentration was on Rin, and her slow healing process.

**XxXxXx**

Inu Yasha exasperatedly explain the situation to them outside, as to why they couldn't go in the hut.

Miroku nodded his head in acceptance, and sat down against the nearest tree, thankful for its presence. Gazing at his now kazanna-free hand, he smiled.

_The curse is gone, and I will no longer be burdened. _

Sango seemingly knew what he was smiling about, and joined him beside the tree. Sitting closely together, they entered an embrace that held so much feeling that nothing could break it. Stifling the urge to cry happy tears, Sango wiped her eyes quickly.

Although it was a happy time for Miroku and herself, she unfortunately couldn't say the same for her companions that were inside the hut.

To be honest, she didn't even know what sort of condition they were in; during the battle, she didn't have much time to look at herself, never mind their condition.

She sighed heavily, her head weighing down on Miroku's shoulder. He was her emotional support right now, and he gave it to her willingly. She smiled a smile of thanks up at him, and closed her eyes against his chest, inhaling his natural scent.

Inu Yasha made a "Keh!" sound, and trotted off to the riverbank.

Staring out into its deep blue depths, he could see something fast approaching. Not knowing what it was, or rather, what **they** were, he withdrew tetsuiga and stood in a battle stance.

_Oh good god, not another battle...Do I even have the strength for this right now? _

Mentally chiding himself about his weakness, he prepared for what was to come.

**XxXxXx**

"Hmmm...should I stop now, and be really mean?"

"Hears screams of "If you stop right now, ""I'll hate you forever, you cliff-hanger-maker-BITCH!"""

"O.O;;"

"Sweat drop"

"Ok ok! You win! I'll keep going! Sheesh..."

**XxXxXx**

He visibly relaxed when the silhouettes of Kagura and Kanna entered his sights. It was only the girls. Now that Naraku was gone, they were completely worthless in physical strength. After all, Naraku was keeping them alive, but now that he was gone...

Looking in their direction suspiciously again, his eyes widened at what he saw. Their spirits were being drained! Slowly, but still visible to his eyes, they were becoming more and more invisible with each second that passed.

They only had a day, two maximum, until they died.

Waiting patiently for them to touch ground, he looked at their distressed faces.

"Where...-pant- is Kagome?"

"Yes, we need to speak to Kagome!"

Kanna's voice was no longer monotone and dead, it had a sound of its own. Somewhat pleasant and higher pitched; a frightened look on her porcelain-like face. She had a soul and emotions now; what a shame that with each passing moment they were being drained from her.

"Kagome...she isn't even conscious...the last time she was conscious was during the battle."

"But that was over five hours ago!" Kagura was worried for their lives; now they were free, but they were dieing. What a sad irony.

"There is nothing you can do except sit, and wait, just like the rest of us."

He didn't mean for his voice to sound so cold, truly; but he was just so god damned upset at the moment.

The demon females flinched at his tone, but walked away from him and towards the hut.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"To the hut!" They exclaimed together, jogging over, despite the pain in their bodies.

The closer they were to the hut, the closer to her they would be when she woke up.

**XxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

Ahh...I won't sit here and give lame reasons why it took so god damn long to update. I hope it was a good chapter, even though it took so long...and I swear I tried not to make it a cliffy this time.

I even made it longer than usual to make up for the long wait!

Pardon my spelling and grammar errors for this chapter; I was so hurried to get this chapter posted that I didn't get time to re-read it. I'll edit it after.

Or, if there are any questions, comments, etc. about this (or other chapters) feel free to mention them in your review! (and I'll respond with a reviewer response at the beginning of the next chapter.)

Thanks everyone so much!

AngelAnita


	22. Chpt 22: An Agreement, Squabbles, and

**Turn Around  
By: AngelAnita **

IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY:

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**XxXxXx**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**XxXxXx **

**Chapter 21 re-cap: **

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"To the hut!" They exclaimed together, jogging over, despite the pain in their bodies.

The closer they were to the hut, the closer to her they would be when she woke up.

**XxXxXx**

**Chapter 22: An Agreement, Squabbles, and Annoyance, Oh My!**

Shippo had been at the village when Kagome and the others had arrived. He had been doing some work with some of the villagers; a storm had set in a few days back, and a couple huts needed to be rebuilt.

When word of mouth had eventually spread to his ears, he was extatic, and went straight to Kaede's hut, only to be shooed out soon after by an angry Sesshomaru.

Seeing Rin made his eyes light up; he thought that maybe she had died, and seeing otherwise put all his fears to rest.

Inwardly, Shippo wondered why Sesshomaru was so protective of Rin. Was his like for her so obvious? He hoped not, and decided not to voice his thoughts to anyone.

After he had been "kicked out", he reluctantly returned to his work, at least a little happier upon their return from fighting Naraku, and succeeding.

He would have gone along, but who would look after the villagers and Kaede, if he wasn't here? Everyone else had gone on the quest, so Shippo had been left with "babysitting".

Sighing dejectedly, knowing he would never get Rin since he had Sesshomaru as competition, he continued working on the almost-finished hut.

Catching the bold stare from one of the female workers, he decided to stroll her way and see if she would have lunch with him…

Rin, after all, wasn't the only female on the planet.

**XxXxXx**

He had just finished cleaning her body with the bucket of water and newly unsanitary rag; but for some reason, he wished he hadn't. Rin's wounds were even more visible to his golden eyes now, more destructive looking than before.

Sighing at being half completed, he reached for the wooden bowl with his clawed hands.  
Eyeing the thick green liquid closely, and then promptly sniffing it to make sure it was safe, he took the concoction and put it into his palm. Sesshomaru then began dipping his fingertips into the mixture, and then delicately applied it to her abused skin in the appropriate areas.

He was so concentrated on his task that he didn't hear the fast approaching footsteps, soon to arrive at Kaede's hut.

Rin looked so peaceful; as if she was sleeping, not recovering from a bloody massacre. He trailed his green fingertips around her face, covering everything except her eyes and lips. It seemed as though she were wearing a mask of some sort, and in any other situation, he might have smiled about it.

But this was no laughing matter.

Sesshomaru had gotten through covering her face and both arms two seconds before the disruption occurred.

The people he would have least suspected decided walk in, or rather, run; Kagura, and Kanna.

They were wheezing and out of air. He wondered why. Did his brother have some evil doings in this?

That couldn't be; he had Kagome to tire him out like that.

What could these idiots want now that Naraku was dead?

"Kagome…" Kagura panted from the hut's entrance, leaning on one of the walls for support.

"Or Rin; we need to…speak with…them," Kanna repeated in an equally tired tone.

"Well, they are not available at this current moment in time," Sesshomaru snapped uncharacteristically.

"If we don't get in touch with them, within the next day or possibly within the next couple hours, our lives are at stake," Kagura replied angrily.

"And why would the girls care of your welfare?"

"Rin is my friend," Kagura panted out with as much emotion as possible. "She cares for me and my welfare, and the welfare of those around us, such as Kanna and Kohaku. She isn't like _you_, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru quirked an eye brow at her tone of voice, but decided smartly that now wasn't the time for meager squabbles. He pointed his finger at the girls laying on the floor just behind him that were previously blocked from view, no apparent emotion on his face.

Kagura briskly walked over, and pain struck her features.

"They are…not conscious," said Kagura, stating the obvious.

"Kagura, we need them," Kanna pointed out, deciding to sit in a cross legged position on the sandy floor.

"Just what do you need them for? Rin is my property, and if she is needed for any plans, I am to be notified, and am also responsible for agreeing or disagreeing to your terms of action."

"Your property? Just what do you think she is, Sesshomaru? A part of the Western Lands?"

"My ward," he answered simply, still waiting for an answer.

Kagura looked displeased, but decided to continue. After all, they _were_ on good terms.

"Our souls are being drained. We know not from what or how; but it is probably due to Naraku's presence no longer being in existence. We need their help in restoring ourselves. Mikos are well known for having huge amounts of life in their bodies…"

"So what you are requesting is that Kagome and Rin share a part of their soul with you. Is that correct?" Sesshomaru was the one that now looked displeased; and that was an understatement.

"Well…" Kanna stammered, looking at Kagura for help.

"Yes, that's exactly what we'd like," she replied swiftly without any hesitation.

Sesshomaru laughed out loud; it was forced, and some-what menacing.

"Absolutely not."

Kagura and Kanna gave each other pleading looks, having no more ideas of where to go or what to do.

"It's the _only_ option left; and when I say only, I mean only," Kagura tried to reason. Reasoning sometimes worked with Naraku…but apparently Sesshomaru's patience was wearing thin.

"This is my ward you are talking about here, not some sort of play thing. Can't you use another mammal for a life source?"

"We could," Kanna answered, but quickly added, "but we would die soon afterwards; their life source would burn out too quickly. A miko's life source never burns out, or at least, not until death."

Sesshomaru pondered, silently knowing she was right.

But there had to be another way. There always was, wasn't there?

Mentally kicking himself for having no other ideas, he closed his eyes, admitting defeat.

This really was, the only way, or at least the only way he could think of. Sesshomaru was under way too much stress to want to think about anything, except Rin.

Nodding his head in approval, he held up his hand to stop their cries of joy.

"Only if it's alright with Kagome and Rin; you will do nothing against their will, or I shall end your lives even earlier."

Nodding their heads quickly, they scampered over to the girls to get a close look at their condition.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Come on, come on…" Kagura kept saying under her breath, as if trying to wake them up with mere words.

Kanna gently closed her eyes and tuned in her hearing, to make sure she could still hear their heart beats. The pulses were faint and slower than usual, but at least they were there.

Visually observing their wounds, Kagura cringed. The pain would be overwhelming when they woke up, assuming if they ever _did_ wake up. She knew she would never be able to carry the pain they would soon be feeling and not scream in agony.

Unlike others, the poor things really didn't deserve it.

Sesshomaru silently began to continue reapplying the salve, saying in a bored tone,

"Your presence is no longer needed; you may leave now." After all, this needed to be done without anymore interruptions.

No complaints were met with his underlying demand, and the sisters willingly left the hut.

After their departure, Sesshomaru let out the breath he had seemingly been holding in this whole time.

Would they ever wake up?  
**  
XxXxXx **

…An interlude while I think of better things to write…la la la la la…

Kagura and Kanna sat outside the hut nearby the trees. All the rushing to get here, and it was for nothing; they would have to wait some more.

Goodie. Joyful. How exciting.

Kagura sucked in her breath when she felt a jolting pain slither its way down her leg.

"Shitttt…it hurtsssss," she hissed, losing control of her emotions.

"Shut up, don't you think it hurts me too?" Kanna whined.

"Not as bad as me," Kagura replied, rubbing her sore leg absently.

**...Gets an idea for something funny to write about…**

"Wanna bet?" Kanna asked in a child like tone.

"Is this really the time?" Kagura stared annoyingly at her sister, the pain in her leg temporaraily forgotten.

"What are we doing now, a question game?"

"It seems to be that way, although I don't know for sure, why don't you tell me?"

"I'd rather not, I'd rather go for a swim, wouldn't you?"

"KANNA!" Kagura yelled out in annoyance.

"Jeeze…SORRY Miss.I-have-a-stick-shoved-up-my-ass-and-I'm-going-to-tell-everyone-about-it," Kanna snapped.

"Well, excuse me Miss.-I've-never-had-a-boyfriend-because-I'm-a-cold-silent-bitch!" Kagura said in an even tone, not bothering to look for her sister's reaction.

Inu Yasha took that moment in time to stride into their conversation, listening with curiosity. Hearing so much talking from those two was rare.

"How dare you call me a cold bitch!"

"Hey! You started it by saying I had a stick shoved up my ass."

"But you DO! It wasn't a lie; it's a hidden one…"

"And how would you know if there's one there or not? Did you happen to put it in yourself? I think I would have noticed…"

Stopping her train of thought, another idea popped into Kagura's mind.

Good god, here she goes again…

"Oh my god Kanna, are you a lesbian? Maybe THAT'S why you don't have a boyfriend! That would explain so much…"

"KAGURA!" Kanna screeched in outrage, knowing full well that wasn't even close to the truth.

"Girls, girls, is speaking in that manner ladylike?" Inu Yasha stepped out from his hidden spot and crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagura and Kanna looked at one another, and burst out laughing.

"This is what we call sisterly love," Kanna said nicely, giving Kanna a death glare when she turned her back to Inu Yasha.

"You'll pay for that, you cold bitch," Kagura whispered fiercely when she knew Inu Yasha couldn't hear.

"So, did Sesshomaru agree to your plan?" Inu Yasha inquired.

"How would you know about us asking permission? What makes you think I wouldn't go in and demand what I wanted?"

"Sesshomaru is my brother, let's not forget. I might not see him much, but out of all of us, I know him the best. He never allows himself to be ordered around."

"True," Kagura agreed.

"Anyone up for a walk in the forest? I can't seem to sit still anymore; waiting around here and doing nothing is annoying me."

"Myself and Kanna are too weak to be milling about, to be honest. We should stay here, and try to conserve our energy. Perhaps squabbling like that wasn't such a good idea…"

The pain in Kagura's leg reappeared, and she moaned as she sat back down on the soft soil.

"Well, I'm off for a walk. Maybe I'll run into Sango and Miroku in the forest. I wonder what they are doing…"  
**  
XxXxXx  
**  
Sango sat quietly beside Miroku against a tree trunk with Kirara in her lap. They said nothing to one another, merely enjoying the comforting silence; neither had the balls to break it.

Sighing dejectedly, Sango couldn't help but wonder about her brother. Was he ok, or even alive? Maybe he'd died, and she didn't even know about it. The thought made her very sad, and tuned her out of her surroundings. Only a light tapping on her shoulder snapped her out of the depressing thought.

"Are you all right, Sango?" Miroku peered at her with loving concern in his purple eyes.

"I'm just worried about Kohaku," Sango muttered looking away. She didn't want him to see her so pathetically weak.

"Sango, there's no need to feel ashamed, you love your brother with all your heart; its your right to be concerned about him."

"It's just that…he's the only one that really loves me, you know? I don't have a family…he's all I have…"

Miroku gently leaned into her and surprisingly kissed her, running his tongue across her lips slowly.

"Well, I'll love you enough for everyone you're missing."

Sango smiled, accepting and returning the kiss willingly. It was unexpected, but it wasn't a bad thing.

She raked her hands through his short jet black hair, reveling in the feel of its smooth silkiness. Opening her mouth wider, silently begging for more, her demands were answered. His tongue explored the warm cavern of her mouth, leaving no corners unexplored.

Tugging on his robe, she managed to undo it without seeing anything. Her hands were focused on feeling his chest, exploring his neck, and then going back into his hair, making it tangled.

Keeping her eyes closed, she arched her neck backwards when he trailed his tongue down its column.

Sango moaned heavenwards, and only when she heard a person clear their throat did she immediately pull away.

Miroku looked up, not knowing what had happened. Whoever it was had ruined things for him and Sango, and would pay dearly.

Inu Yasha.

God, he was going to kill that bastard some day, and right now didn't seem like a bad time.

**XxXxXx **

A/N:

I have no excuse for the really, really, REALLY long wait, so I wont sit here and try to make one up. . I guess I just didn't have any ideas or inspiration to write…sounds lame, but it was true.

Good god, can you believe it? I was being…dare I say…LAZY! Oh goodness, it's the end of the world. Everyone, RUN FOR COVER! Angel was being lazy, and bombs are about to start flying through the air…

Oh my god, on a different note, you guys better love me, because its 5:20am and I'm still writing the end of this chapter! This just goes to show how much some writers go through for their fans.

By the way, did I tell you guys how much I love you all? I didn't? Aw, well it's REALLY late so I can't really show my appreciation right now, but I definitely will on my next update! I don't know how, but…I'll think of something.

Anyway, sorry for the really long wait, and I hope the over 2600 word LONGGG chappie made up for it.

I also hope you guys won't hate me. YOU BETTER NOT; this story is almost done!

Love you all SO much,

AngelAnita


	23. Chpt 23: Awakening: Soul Transferring

**Turn Around:  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY: **

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**XxXxXx**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**XxXxXx **

**Chapter 22 re-cap: **

Miroku looked up, not knowing what had happened. Whoever it was had ruined things for him and Sango, and would pay dearly.

Inu Yasha.

God, he was going to kill that bastard some day, and right now didn't seem like a bad time.

**XxXxXx **

**Chapter 23: Awakening; Soul Transferring **

Hours later that night, at around 2am, Kagome was the first to awake. She was extremely sore in every place possible, so when she moved to sit up, she immediately slumped back down.

_Damn, I haven't felt this much pain since…since ever…_****

She frowned, looking down at Rin's unconscious form, which looked rather strange…since when did Rin have four arms?

Kagome was ready to yell out in fright, but then she noticed Sesshomaru's form wrapped around her stomach, which was what had given her the illusion.

Sighing helplessly, she looked around the room, hoping to see someone nearby, other than the sleeping Sesshomaru.

No one was in sight, so yet another sigh escaped her lips.

In response, Sesshomaru's ears twitched, hearing the delicate noise.

So you're awake," he stated in his simple yet cold voice.

"Apparently," she snapped back at him, in an out-of-character way.

He raised his eyebrows at her tone, but ignored it. She was in huge amounts of pain and stress at the moment, so it could be forgiven.

"Where is everyone?" Kagome asked, whispering to his form in the moonlight room.

"Inuyasha is sleeping in that tree, and I believe Miroku and Sango fell asleep outside, nearby the lake. Do you need something?"

"No, not really; I was just wondering…"

Sadly, she looked down at Rin, who had much worse wounds than she did, and silently scolded herself.

_How can I be complaining about my wounds, when Rin's are ten times worse? _

Attempting to stand up once more, she sucked in her breath, ignoring the fierce pain in her arms and legs.

Managing to balance on her wobbly legs, she limped towards the hut's entrance.

"Where do you think you are going? You need to lay back down and heal, before you re-open all of your wounds, you stupid girl!"

"Kagura and Kanna are here; why didn't you tell me?" Kagome asked at the doorway, seeing the demon females' heavy breathing from their near lifeless forms on the grass.

"You are in no situation to help them," he snapped coldly, without meaning to be.

"Their souls are being drained…Naraku's death must have done this to them…I must help them."

"You baka! If you go and help them, you will surely die! You cannot give enough soul power to TWO FULL DEMONS in your current state! In fact, I doubt you could take care of ONE!"

Kagome was determined to prove him wrong as she made her way to their forms.

Lightly shaking them from their slumber, Kagome kneeled down beside them, and waited for them to awaken.

"Kagura…Kanna…I'm here to help you."

After wiping the exhaustion from their eyes, they assessed Kagome's current physical state.

"In your current condition…don't even bother. We'd have to wait until you were more healed; we will die before then, I can promise you. Don't worry, Kagome; we're lucky to have lived at all."

Kagura smiled a sad smile towards Kagome and her sister, sighing in helpelessness.

"There is nothing anyone can do…" Kanna said, trailing off into silence.

A moment later, Sesshomaru joined them outside the hut.

"Nobody can help you here, demons. It's a shame, because finally you're free…but you will die…what a sad irony."

Naraku's previous hench-women looked up at him with tears in their eyes, but refused to let them fall.

"You are right, Sesshomaru…"

Or, maybe not.

Out of the darkness, Rin's weak form stumbled over to where the four were standing.

"I will help you."

Sesshomaru looked over at her, and cursed himself for not noticing her awakening.

"Rin, I** forbid** you to do so."

"Sesshomaru, I'll tell you this right now; I love you, and always have, with all of my heart. However, this is my decision, and I must save my friends. They helped me at the castle, and made my stay pleasant. Besides, two lives are worth more than just mine, or just Kagome's. They don't deserve to die, Sesshomaru…"

he looked pleadingly at her, the emotion clear in his eyes.

"But **you don't deserve** to die, **either**! Rin, we are finally together once more, and you want to risk all of that by saving their lives?"

Rin looked up at him, portraying the same emotions from her soul.

"I'd do anything to help them, Sessho."

Silent tears fell down her face as she closed her eyes, concentrating her miko powers into her hands.

Rin's entire body began to glow in holy light as she joined her hand in Kagome's.

Kagome began to do the same, and slowly the two different coloured miko lights combined into once, making a purple-ish glow.

Crackling sounds like lightning began to radiate off of them, due to their magnificent power levels.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru shouted over all the noise. "STOP WHILE YOU CAN!"

His words, however, fell onto deaf ears as the miko power began to change into an eerie white light.

The white light combined, was each of their souls.

In prayer, they began to chant the soul-transferring spell.

_**Give them my life,  
I divide my soul;  
Let them live,  
I am no longer whole. **_

_**Whatever happens,  
I will not cry;  
I will stay strong;  
And pray I don't die.**_

_**With the soul transferring,  
Which is now complete;  
Let me rest,  
And put me to sleep.**_

The girls chanted this two times as their hair was blown around from the harsh wind they created.

After the second chant, parts of their souls were transferred, and they collapsed once more.

Sesshomaru knelt down beside Rin, and put his head on her chest, listening for her human heartbeat. It was there, but it was very slow, and faint.

If she died from this, he would slaughter everyone that ever entered his path.

Kagura and Kanna looked at one another, and smiled.

However, Kagura suddenly fell onto her knees, gasping for air.

"What's wrong, Kagura?" Kanna asked frantically, kneeling immediately beside her hurt sister.

"The soul transferring…it wasn't enough…I needed more soul-power to sustain my being! It has merely prolonged my death…"

Kanna looked strangely at Kagura, but then things began to make sense.

Kagura was a much stronger demon than herself, so she needed the extra soul to keep living. However, Kagome and Rin automatically SPLIT the amount of soul given to each of them, which wasn't enough for poor Kagura.

She was going to die…

Kanna began to cry, looking helplessly up at Sesshomaru, and then back down at her sister.

"Don't…cry…." Kagura muttered before she coughed up blood.

"I've lived a long life, dear sister; I have nothing…to com…plain…about…" she managed to speak out before coughing up more dark red blood.

"You can't die!" Kanna screamed, waking up Inuyasha from the far distance.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!" she yelled as desperate tears streamed out of her eyes.

"I don't…really have…a choice…" Kagura said with a forced smirk on her face.

Those were the last words she said, before fading away.

Her body immediately began to disintegrate into powder, and then was blown away by the wind.

Kanna tried to capture it in her hands, but it seemed to run away from her attempts.

"Why…why must this happen?" She asked out loud to no one in particular, and looked up to see Inuyasha's form towering over theirs.

"What the hell is going on? I heard screaming, so I ran over as fast as I could. Jeeze, couldn't somebody come and get me if something good was happening?"

Sesshomaru gave him an icy stare, which made Inuyasha shut up instantly.

After a few minutes, Sesshomaru spoke, retelling everything that had happened within the last twenty minutes.

Inuyasha sat down; hanging onto his brother's every word, not saying anything until the explanation was finished.

Brooding for once in his life, he sat and frowned, looking at Kagome's once again unconscious body.

Without saying a word, he picked her up, and bounced away with Kagome in his arms.

Kanna sat quietly crying to herself, hugging her knees in silence.

"I can't do anything for you Kanna, I cannot change the past, or tell you everything will be all right. However, what I can tell you, is that this isn't what your sister would have wanted of you."

The teary-eyed Kanna decided to look up at Sesshomaru with questioning in her eyes.

"Kagura would want you to live a full life, not one that mourns her death. It's true that she just died, and it's okay to be upset, but don't let it control your actions and situations in the future."

Looking down at Rin, he picked her up and brought her back into the hut.

Laying Rin back down on the mat, he curled behind her, and kept her warm. He stroked her hair, in what he hoped was a soothing manner, and closed his tired eyes.

Lately, he'd been under so much stress, that he hadn't been able to sleep.

Demons didn't need to sleep as often as humans, but on occasion, it was a necessary thing.

This, was one of those times.

His remaining thought before falling asleep was hoping for Rin's recovery, so that they could get on with their lives once more.

**XxXxXx **

Kohaku awoke with feelings of tiredness. He felt as though he'd only slept for a few hours, when in reality, he'd slept for DAYS. Two, actually; which was probably why he felt so tired and weak.

Crawling off the cold castle floor, he scrounged around for something to eat; anything to fill his empty stomach, really.

Finding nothing in the castle, he slowly trekked over behind the battlefield. Over there were bushels and bushels of blackberries, which he snatched as quickly as he could.

Gobbling them down in a distasteful manner, he kept searching for more, and ate until he could eat no more.

After having his fair share of berries, he realized how thirsty he was. Wandering around until he found a clean stream, he used his hands as a cup to quench his thirst.

Sighing as the liquid snaked down his throat, Kohaku looked at himself in the water's reflection. He much needed a bath, but there was something different about him.

A merely noticeable light was in his eyes, making him look livelier. Actually, except for sleeping on a hard floor and ruining his back temporarily, he even FELT a lot better.  
_  
Maybe that's because I'm not on the controlling spell anymore, and Naraku is dead._

Agreeing with himself, he skipped down into the forest, wandering around to try and find his way to where Sango was staying.

He knew that if he walked aimlessly, Sango's fire cat, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru would eventually smell him, and come after him.

It was just a matter of time, really.

**XxXxXx**  
**  
A/N:  
**  
Eh…I don't have much to say…except this:

I went to my cottage for a month, and then I had writers block for the longest time. That's my excuse (which is really the truth), and that's all there is to it.

I hope people haven't COMPLETELY abandoned this story, or given up on me; it's ALMOST done, I swear. Only like 1-3 more chapters left, I promise!

Then, no one will have to worry about my slow updates!

Thanks everyone so much for your understanding and HUGE amounts of patience with me!

AngelAnita


	24. Chpt 24: Forgiveness

**Turn Around  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY:**

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

**Word Key: (Translation)**

**Arigatou - Thank You  
Kami - God  
Gomen ne/Gomen nasai - Sorry/Very Sorry  
Baka - Idiot  
Doushite - Why  
Iie - No  
Hai - Yes  
Honto ne - Really  
Onegai - Please  
Doragon - Dragon  
Gami - Toad  
Ningen - Human  
Nan desu ka - What is it?  
Genki - Fine  
Kudasai - Please  
Yameru - Enough  
Iku - Go  
Nani- What?  
Naze desu ka - Why?  
Domo arigato gozuimasu - Thank you very much!  
Matte - Wait  
Ima Yameru - Stop it now!  
Chikusho - Damn it!  
Anata-no namae wa- What is your name?  
Watashi no namae wa desu - My name is...  
Do itashi mashite - You're welcome!  
Damare - Shut up!  
Ogaa-san - Mother  
Otou-san - Father  
Warawa nai - Don't laugh!  
Masaka - It Can't Be!  
Wakaranai - I don't understand  
Bakayarou - Stupid Bastard  
Kiesare – Get out of here!  
Ano - Umm…  
Oi – Hey  
Chikusho – Damn it! OR Shit!**

**TO ALL: PLEASE NOTE! _The Word Key will slowly be updated as the story moves along. _**

**OKAY, let the reading commence! Enjoy! **

**XxXxXx**

**THIS CHAPTER HAS NO ORIGINAL REFERENCE TO THE ORIGINAL INU YASHA SERIES. THIS IS SOMETHING I ADDED MYSELF. Please take note of these changes.**

**XxXxXx **

**Chapter 23 re-cap: **

Kohaku knew that if he walked aimlessly, Sango's fire cat, Inuyasha, or Sesshomaru would eventually smell him, and come after him.

It was just a matter of time, really.

**XxXxXx **

**Chapter 24: Forgiveness**

Inuyasha leant against the tree trunk, cradling precious Kagome in the safety of his strong arms. After the soul transferring, her body had been sent into a state of unconscious once more. It was alright, though; a lot of her wounds were healing up nicely, which was more than he could say for Rin.

He'd only seen Rin briefly, but he'd seen more than enough. During her transferring, many of her wounds had re-opened, spilling blood down her frail body.

Not only that, but when mikos did the soul transferring, their rate of healing is rapidly slowed down, due to their lower soul power. For Rin, in her current state, this was a threat to her life. Due to her frailty, she could become infected with illness much easier, and have a harder time fighting it off.

Inuyasha sighed, stroking his fingers through Kagome's hair. He was so lucky to have a woman like her, that would never back down in a fight. She was strong, and dependable; which was about as much that he could say for himself.

He bit his lip in silent contemplation, wondering what they should do now. Naraku was defeated, and the Jewel was complete, in Rin's possession.

The Jewel had mysteriously floated into her when Naraku was killed. The question was, what would they wish upon the completed jewel? Would Kagome be going home to the future, because she didn't have any duty to stay here?

She was his soul mate, the love of his life; didn't she realize how much she meant to him? He stopped running his hands through her hair, and began to rub his temples.

The thought of her ever leaving his side made him feel so…empty. Kagome completed him, accepted him, and had always been there for him; if she suddenly left, what would he have left to live for?

_I guess all I can do is hope that she won't leave… _

Closing his eyes and encompassing his arms around his mate, Inuyasha finally fell asleep as the light breeze blew his silent tears with the wind.

_**XxXxXx **_

Sango opened her drooping eyes, and yawned. It was still very early in the morning, but something had woken her.

As she went to stand up, Sango realized something was holding her down. Looking around her form, she noticed Miroku's arms around her waist.

Blushing slightly, she managed to softly take away his hands, and move away without waking him up.

Shivering in the early morning breeze, she walked aimlessly towards the hot spring. Dipping her tired feet into its pools, she splashed quietly, contemplating her thoughts. Things had finally gotten serious between herself and Miroku, so that posed a question. What was going to happen with them from now on?

_Is he going to ask me to bear his children…and really **mean** it? _

Sango blushed at her thoughts, but couldn't stop a smile from appearing on her face. For once in her life, she could actually imagine having children with him…the boys would be identical images of him, with evil looks in their eyes.The girls would be strong like their mother, but more girly.

Shaking her head, she decided that it was a bad idea to dwell on impossible situations. Miroku had never even mentioned having children; at least, not in a serious manner.  
_  
I'd love to have kids, one day…_

Shaking her head, she grinned. Even if she didn't have kids of her own, she could always look after Kagome's…she had three!

After brightening her spirits, she frowned, wondering where her fire cat was.

Walking over to Kaede's hut, she gently knocked on the side of the doorway before entering.

When she'd entered, the sweetest sight met her eyes.

Sesshomaru had Rin curled in his lap, her chest against his own, as she stradeled him in her unconsciousness. His arms were wrapped around her to keep her warm and supported, while staying comfortable at the same time.

She nearly felt guilty for intruding, so she did her best to stay quiet, not to wake up the couple.

"Kilala?" she called in a whispered voice.

"Rar?" her kitten friend responded, racing out of the corner, and straight into Sango's outstretched arms.

"Gosh, I missed you so much," she whispered as they left the hut together, rubbing her ears affectionately.

Suddenly, out of no where, Kilala jumped off her shoulder, and began to run away, towards the forest.

"Kilala? Where are you going!" Sango ran after the surprisingly fast cat, following her every move.

_I wonder what she's doing? Kilala never does this! _

Stopping at the entrance of the woods, Kilala waited for her master to catch up.

"What's up with you? Are you smelling something?"

The firecat nodded her head, and then transformed into her full size.

Picking Sango up gently in her jaws, she threw her master onto her back, and flew into the sky.

A familiar scent was nearby…and something told her that her master would be happy, in the end.

**XxXxXx **

**Hours later…**

Kikyo had finally made it to her destination; Inuyasha's forest.She had a few things to say, before she left this world.

However, when she found Inuyasha and Kagome snuggling against a tree top, all her previous sad emotions returned, and she found herself crying once more.

Biting her lip, she willed the tears away; she didn't want to face them like this.

After re-composing herself, she lightly tapped the slumbering hanyou on his shoulder, which shook him out of his resting immediately.

"Kikyo…" Inuyasha breathed, looking at her shaken form in surprise. He hadn't expected to see her, much less see her look like a wreck.

"I have something to say to you, and the new priestess," she stated in a strong, cold voice, which spoke volumes more than she really felt.

_New priestess? What does she mean by that? Isn't she the priestess?_

"I…I…" Kikyo stopped, not knowing how to voice her feelings which ran deep.

Inuyasha was stunned into silence; he'd never seen her act so skittish in his entire life.

"I beg for your forgiveness!" she finally rushed out, lowering her head which hid her eyes behind her bangs.

Frowning deeply, she finally lowered herself to his level, onto her knees, so he could see clearly into her water-glistening eyes.

"Forgive me for hurting you, for trying to hurt…Kagome…"

It was the first time she'd ever used Kagome's name, or been sincere about anything since her death.

At first, he'd wondered if this was some sort of trickery, but when he smelled her scent, nothing but genuine sadness permeated her aura and being.

As her chocolate brown orbs stared intently into his, he watched in surprise as tears leaked from them, rolling down her pale face in abandon; it was also the first time she'd ever cried…

Wiping the offending things away, Kikyo laughed bitterly when he didn't respond.

"It was stupid of me to think you'd forgive me, after all I've done," she stated, rising off the ground, ready to walk away.

Inuyasha gently lay Kagome on the ground, getting up to grab her arm.

Turning around with sadness overwhelming her eyes, he did the one thing she thought he'd never do again; Inuyasha hugged her.

At first, she didn't know what to do, but she caught on quickly, throwing her arms around his neck tightly.

"I'll miss you, dear Inuyasha…" she whispered as she pulled away.

Kagome began to stir, and watched with half-lidded eyes as the two of them hugged, and began to chat quietly. She was no fool; Kikyo was merely saying goodbye, so she didn't have anything to worry about.

Finding the strength to rise on her legs, Kagome walked over to the undead priestess, and smiled a small smile.

"Kikyo…" she whispered, not wanting to scare the woman.

Dark brown eyes connected with her own as Kikyo tried to regain her composure, but to no avail, the damn tears fell from her eyes once more.

Kagome's heart nearly broke as she could feel her broken aura; it spoke volumes, saying Kikyo had lost, and she had won.

Running to her, she embraced the defeated woman, hugging her just as Inuyasha had.

"I have something for you," Kikyo whispered as she reached behind her, and into her kimono.

Pulling out her sacred bow and whatever arrows she had, she handed them to Kagome.

"These…I inherited them from my mother, long ago…I want you to have them, Kagome, as a token of my forgiveness," she said sincerely, watching the miko for her reaction.

Bittersweet tears fell from Kagome's eyes as she accepted the gift, unknowing what to say.

Hugging her once again due to a loss of words, Kagome smiled at having finally made amends with the cold, confusing woman she'd once hated.

"Take good care of him," Kikyo whispered into her ear as she pulled away.

A bright light fell upon Kikyo, as her soul stealers came to her, pulling apart what little soul she had left.

In a matter of seconds, the priestess vanished into thin air, leaving nothing behind in her wake.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Kagome hoped that Kikyo had finally gone to rest in peace, and that she would find eternal happiness.

"What did she tell you, when she hugged you?" Inuyasha asked as he pulled her into the warmth of his arms.

"She told me to take care of you, Inuyasha…"

Kissing each other's lips softly, they made their way hand in hand back to the tree trunk, laying down beside it in comfort.

Soon, they drifted off into the dream realm in each other's embrace, loving one another all the more.

**XxXxXx**


	25. Chpt 25: Epilogue

**Turn Around****  
By: AngelAnita **

**IMPORTANT NOTICE!  
PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE STARTING THE STORY:**

I do not own any of these characters in this FanFic. -Sigh- Although I wish I could, especially Sesshomaru...-giggle-

All lettering in _ITALICS_ means the person is having these thoughts in their head. They are not spoken out loud.

XxXx

**Chapter 25: Epilogue**

As Sango followed Kilala in the forest, a sight came upon her that she thought she'd never see again.

Her brother, wounded, lay in the grass by the trunk of a tree, his eyes dull and dark. His frame was frail and thin; he'd lost a lot of weight.

"Kohaku?" Tears fell from her eyes uncontrollably as she ran to her younger brother. "Is it really you? Are my eyes fooling me?"

"Yes, sister," Kohaku whispered, closing his eyes when his throat burned with the effort to speak.

"You must be starving! I know a place with food nearby!" Whisking her brother away, she gently laid him on Kilala's back. "Please bring him to the others and make sure he's fed!"

The fire cat nodded in response, disappearing through the skies as Sango wept under the tree where she'd found her brother.

"Kohaku," she sobbed happily.

XxXx

Rin awoke, feeling intense pain throughout her entire body. Every part of her was tight and sore, as if she'd been beaten all over. As she stirred, Sesshoumaru hovered over her, watching her movements.

"It's about time you woke up," Sesshoumaru quipped, his sarcastic remark shocking Rin slightly.

"Is Kagome okay?" she asked with deep concern for her close friend. Her body was no where to be seen; had she died?

"She's outside with Inuyasha. Kohaku came back not too long ago and they're preparing food for him. Sango is delighted," he'd added as an afterthought.

"That's wonderful!" Rin exclaimed as tears misted in her eyes. "I'm so happy…"

Neither of them said anything for a moment, but Sesshoumaru surprised her when he spoke.

"I was so worried for you," he confided as he kissed her lips softly. "You had me so scared…" His show of emotions was so rare that Rin was yet again shocked by his abrupt show of feelings.

_He kissed me…_

Before she knew what she was doing, Rin forced her body to sit up as she threw her weak arms around his neck. "I'm so glad you're here," she cried as tears streamed down her face. "I don't know what I'd do without you, Sesshoumaru," she too, confided as she kissed him passionately.

Seconds later, a shadow entered the hut and he cleared his voice. "Seems like you two are getting along just fine," Miroku said, grinning.

"Get out, leach," Rin moaned as she blushed brightly. "Shouldn't you be busy molesting Sango, or something?"

Miroku nearly pouted, his eyes suddenly looking like a puppy's who didn't get a bone. "She's too busy looking after her brother; I'm practically jealous!"

Rin laughed while Sesshoumaru watched over her, glad to see everything was returning to normal.

"You'll have her all to yourself once he's better, and knowing you, you'll take full advantage!" Rin finally said, watching as the monk huffed and left the hut.

"As soon as you are well, you'll be returning to my castle."

Her laughter immediately stopped as her heart pounded in her chest. He stared, his golden eyes void of harshness. Instead, he looked almost happy; he was calm and collected.

"Okay."

XxXx

It took a couple more days until everyone was normal again. However, the Shikon Jewel hadn't been dealt with yet. It was about time that it was settled and put behind them.

"I don't really know what to wish for, since I feel like I've got everything I could ever want," Rin spoke to the group, all of their eyes watching her intently. "So all I can do is wish for everyone's happiness. We've all been through hardships, losses and times where we didn't know if we'd get through the next day, and I think we all deserve to live our lives as well as possible."

The jewel began to shine and Kagome closed her eyes tightly and gripped Inuyasha's hand, thinking she'd be sent back to her world.

Once the jewel disappeared, everyone looked towards Rin. Nothing seemed different; everyone looked the same and everyone was still here.

"I guess it didn't work," Rin said, her voice doubtful and slightly unhappy.

Then her body began to glow, along with everyone else's, no one knowing what was going on.

Midoriko, the keeper of the Jewel appeared before Rin, her ghostly form smiling.

"Thank for you for rescuing and saving the Jewel," she said in a voice which sounded heavenly. "You will all be granted happiness," and with that she disappeared.

XxXx

_**A Month Later…**_

"Rin?" a deep voice called, and she responded "Haiiiii?" from in her bedroom.

"You have visitors," Sesshoumaru replied, not seeming to care.

"Kagomeeee!" Rin squealed, practically jumping on her best friend.

"How's life with frosty?" she asked, elbowing her friend knowingly.

"Very funny!" Rin answered, grinning. "Sesshoumaru said the wedding will be next month, so make sure you're here for it!"

Kagome winked. "Of course I'll be there! Inuyasha and I are getting married here, too!"

Rin's eyes widened and then she crushed her friend in a hug that deprived her of air.

"I'm looking forward to being his mate," Kagome's eyes shined as she spoke, Rin's following suit. "Me too!"

Inuaysha rolled his eyes, knowing that he'd never understand women.

"Wench, you said we were dropping by for just a second. You practically see her every day!" Inuyasha whined, his stomach rumbling.

"You should come by tomorrow; Sango and Miroku haven't seen you in a while," Kagome invited, knowing Rin would show up.

"Yeah, I've been busy with wedding plans, but I'll definitely do that!"

Waving goodbye to her friends, she closed the front door and bumped into Sesshoumaru's chest.

"Did they need something?" he asked, seeming to be curious.

"Nope, they were just stopping by on the way home!"

Hugging her close, Sesshoumaru inhaled her scent which always made him feel at ease.

"The seamstress has some wedding kimonos she'd like to show you later today," he told her as he crouched. Rin nodded in response, her excitement clear as her eyes shined.

"But for now, I'm having you to myself," Sesshoumaru grinned as he picked her up bridal-style and carried her to their bedroom.

XxXx

The End!

XxXx

**Author's Note**

To be honest, I wanted to delete this story since I haven't written anything for it in 2 years and think it's **really crappy**… but I knew there'd only be one more chapter until it was finished, so I thought "What the heck?" and decided to wrap it up. I don't abandon stories (or at least try really hard not to) since it's unfair to the readers.

Thanks to everyone for reading the story (if there are any readers left) despite all the spelling and grammar errors spaced throughout it and my terrible update schedule.

I deleted The Binding of Lonely Hearts because for now, I'm done with writing. That story was alright, but I didn't know where to go with it or how to progress, so I decided it would be best to simply remove it.

I've got another account (betcha can't guess which one it is) which has a good reputation and some better stories on it.

Anyway, thanks again to all the readers and reviewers… I hope at least some of you liked the story.

Sincerely,

AngelAnita


End file.
